Jaune Arc : the Slayer
by Kentzu
Summary: Behemoths... they appeared along with the creatures of Grimm, so two seperate groups were specially made to combat the threats. The huntsmen, and the elusive Slayers. Through many years they waged war on the beasts, they eventually bonded over the miracle of dust and soon the Slayers were forgotten, branded as just, huntsmen. However, one day Jaune Arc stumbles upon an old man...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear person reading this!**

**I'm some random kid who thought it would be a good idea to try my hand at writing! so... Enjoy, Also I don't own any RWBY characters. **

_

**_The Slayers_**

**_\--_**

Long ago, the world was made, two brothers to make it. One made mankind, and the other, jealously made the Grimm. Little did they know, that their father, the creator of the Shattered Isles added an extra species.

The Grimm, Humanity and The Behemoths. All lived in a world called the Shattered Isles. And throughout history the men and women fought the horrors. Two occupations arose.

_Huntsmen_: The defenders of humanity

and

_Slayers:_ The sword which defeats beasts

These bands of warriors tore through Grimm and Behemoths and the Shattered Isles were in peace. However one day disaster struck!

The isles shifted to the point that the world became spherical, the moon suddenly became brighter and water flowed through the lands. Many were killed, by the terraformation and the evil creatures.

Due to the destruction the wold was called _Remnant _now, not the shattered isles. However that's I'm the past... let's focus on the now...

-oOoOoOo-

**Present**

7 year old Jaune was an average kid, yearning to be a huntsman.

However his parents, specifically his dad, Nicholas Arc was not a big fan.

"_Dad, will you train me... to be a huntsman? "_

_"Son, there are better ways to help people... a lot more safe ways... like... being a Baker! Yeah, you bake for mom and your sisters a lot so I think..."__ Nicholas Arc, his father, answered_

That was a conversation they had two months before and Jaune was walking down a trail in the forest by the Arc Manor.

Jaune lived in Ansel, a village far from civilization. But it was well protected, since the inhabitants of the village were mostly huntsmen. It also had it's own extension from the CCT, so the huntsmen could respond to urgent calls. That allowed them to enjoy the wonders of internet AND cable television.

Jaune was walking around dejectedly because his father wasn't into the idea of him being a huntsman. Imagine that, being a 7 year old and having your dreams shut down, it hurt him a lot.

However Jaune heard a deafening screech. _OWWWW _Jaune thought as he covered his ears.

Usually people would run from the source of the sound. However Jaune felt as if he might be able to help. Jaune ran towards the shrubbery that covered the place the sound came from.

Jaune saw a man with a massive sword, be might've passed for an old man. If only he didn't have ripped muscles that showed through his blue and fluffy coat.

The man was fighting a massive beaver-like creature that had armor plating on it's tail. Which was cut off by the man...

The man was bleeding all over but he was still fighting like a maniac. Hit after hit, opened a wound in the beast, until it pitifully squealed.

Jaune was watching the exchange and throught the worst as the beast kicked the man as it died.

Through the sheer force of the kick, the man was thrown into a tree. Jaune rushed toward the man.

_Be ok please... _Jaune said as he carried the man on his shoulder.

"Kid... what're you doing... " the man asked

"I-I'm taking you to the house, Mom or Sapphire can heal you" Jaune told the man as he was carrying him.

"You got heart kid... If you don't mind... I'll go lights out... " Thorin passed out

-oOoOoO-

Jaune dragged the man to the Manor. It was a pretty big Manor too, enough space to hold a family of 10 and a Butler.

"Master Jaune, let me" The butler, Gerard Granite told Jaune. Gerard was a huntsman who was hired by the Arcs after he lost his team and his job.

Gerard took the man and he was shocked when he found out who it was...

Thorin Pendragon, a legendary huntsman, who referred to himself as a Slayer. He was well known for killing not just Grimm, but other monsters in the outlands, that sound not like Grimm, but actual Behemoths!

_Whatever a slayer was_, _he's still strong _Gerard thought as he placed Thorin on the couch in the living room and took the first aid kit.

"Jaune are you-" Jaune's youngest sister, Rogue, gasped and called Sapphire and Joan, Jaune's mother.

Jaune explained what happened to the man, and how the monster was dealt with by the man.

"By the gods Jaune! Good thing you brought him! He's in a really bad condition." Joan told Jaune as she used her aura to give some to the man. Of course she knew who the man was, but she didn't care, he was in danger.

She helped Gerard bandage up the man and they laid him down in the guest room.

"Jaune, you saved this man's life, he'll be awake tomorrow, make sure to talk to him and give him food ok? " Joan told Jaune

"Ok mom" Jaune smiled as he got a head pat from his mom.

-oOoOoOo-

"So, Jaune ran into Thorin Pendragon, the Slayer of Dragons and user of the tree of oak? " Nicholas asked his wife, who was still in wonder.

"Yes! The man was wounded, and Jaune saved him. I think he'd love to see the boy who saved his hide" Joan told Nicholas

Nicholas sighed, _Gods... I can't do anything against that _

They then went to sleep for the night. Nicholas though had a dream.

Jaune was standing with fire around him. A massive broadsword at his back, and the family sword sheathed at his side.

He had a glowing light-blue aura mixed with white aura that the Arc family was known for. He was facing a beast, scaly and reptile-like however, the silhouette of the beast flickered between that of a woman and the beast.

Jaune shouted a mumbled mess but he heard one clear message

"I'm Jaune Arc, son of Nicholas and Joan Arc. I'll stand in your way to protect those I love! " Jaune shouted as he rushed toward the flames.

Nicholas' eyes snapped open. He saw his wife still sleepy but smiling.

"Good morning" she told him

"Mornin'" he told her as he kissed her lightly on the lips

_What the hell was that dream _he thought

-oOoOoOo-

"Boy, come over here" the man, Thorin, beckoned Jaune over

"Y-Yes? "

"Hahaha, I don't bite" Thorin smiled

Jaune came to the side of the man's bed.

"You... want to be a huntsman no? " Thorin asked the young Jaune

"H-How did you know? "

"Aspiring hunters have a glint in their eye, it seeks power. It seeks the power to protect"

"Oh... I didn't know that" Jaune said awkwardly

"Come, hold this" Thorin brought out his aether lamp.

"What's this?

"It's an aether lamp, just put your hand near it" Thorin told him.

Jaune did, and almost instantly the aether in the lamp swirled fast.

_Hmmm, he has talent... _Thorin thought

"Boy, come" Thorin called him closer.

Jaune came closer and Thorin put his hand on Jaune's forehead. He mumbled something incomprehensible and suddenly Jaune felt light, as if he was floating.

"Boy, I have opened your body to aether, as a thanks for saving my life. Use it well, not many huntsmen get the chance to do the same" the man told Jaune

Jaune was bewildered but accepted it with a 'thank you'

"I'm not in a good shape right now... however I'll stay here for a month and train you, tell your parents" The man told Jaune who then brought Nicholas Arc.

"Jaune, please exit the room for a while" Nicholas asked Jaune who left the room reluctantly.

"Thorin Pendragon, you will train my son? " asked the Patriarch

"Yes, as a thank you for saving me"

"Are you sure? Jaune may have a heart of gold but he's no fighter, I can assure you that one of his sisters can-" Nicholas was cut off by Thorin

"Why not give the boy a chance, he might surprise you" Thorin told Nicholas

"I gave up on him years ago! He never was proficient in any weapon I gave him! He's talentless, someone else can get better by your trainin-" Nicholas was stunned to see Thorin hold up his hand and silence the Arc.

"Let's make a deal, by the end of the next month, you'll spar with the boy. If he beats you in a spar, I'll be taking him away for a few years of training" Thorin said

"And if I win? " The patriarch said

"I'll stay here as a personal trainer for you children, barring the boy, of course. "

"I can't say I trust you fully but... I'll take your offer" Nicholas accepted.

"And how do I know you won't go back on your word? " Thorin asked

"My father taught me, an Arc never goes back on his words" Nicholas said

If Jaune won, he knew Thorin could protect the young Arc. If he won, his children would become stronger in the long run. This would be a win-win for him and his family.

Thorin... just wanted to see the untrained Slayer in Jaune... Blossom

**_Author note: uhm, I edited this first chapter, hope it's better than the last one and uhm, I'll see you next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author _****_notes:_** **_Enjoy the new chapter!_** **_I hope it's to your liking_**

_

**_The Duel_**

**\--**

"Hyaa! " a small 7 year old Jaune Arc shouted, as he channelled aether into his sword and cut a training dummy in half.

"Good work, boy, lower your centre of gravity more for a more solid stance" Thorin instructed

"Yes sir" Jaune followed

Thorin has been instructing Jaune in the past few months and Jaune was getting stronger. If before, he couldn't even handle carrying a sword. Now he could take on a pack of beowolves easily.

"Boy, you and your father will be having a duel today" Thorin told Jaune

"Yes? I-I know, I already agreed to it after the first month" Jaune told Thorin

When Jaune was told that Thorin would train him personally, he was excited. He wanted to be strong, so much so the he would use any means. Thorin also told Jaune the stakes of the duel.

Jaune, understandably, didn't want to leave his family. However, he knew he would be back after a while, and he would come back strong.

Jaune accepted the fact that he would train with Thorin if he won. But that's only if he won, so he worked his butt off to get to where he was now.

-oOoOoOo-

"Honey, you know Jaune wants to be a huntsman right? " Joan told her husband

"Yeah, it's just that I really can't let him out there without proving himself first" Nicholas told Joan worriedly

Thorin has been spending time with Jaune and the Arc family. The children, grew close to the old man and so did Gerard and he himself.

Nicholas knew Thorin could be trusted, at this point he even considered him a friend. But he couldn't let Jaune go out there unprepared.

_Even if he loses this match, as long as he shows enough promise. I'll let him go if he wants to _Nicholas thought as he was strapping on his boots and Corcea Mors.

Jaune too, was prepping himself. He and Thorin were talking about the upcoming match.

"Boy, remember your training. Always have a plan, but don't be too rigid with your plan. Stagger your opponent and then strike. "

"I think I can do this" Jaune was psyching himself up

"Boy, don't **think** you can do it, **believe **thatyou can do it" Thorin told Jaune as he Pat his shoulders.

"Thanks sir" Jaune told the man who hasn't even told him his name.

"Go out there and prove the name 'Slayer' proud" Thorin told Jaune as he entered the Arc training room.

-oOoOoOo-

"Jaune, do you really want to go train with him for a few years" Nicholas referred to Thorin as "him" due to Thorin's wish of keeping his name hidden.

"Yes dad, I've made my choice to become stronger. But, sir said I would come back in a few year's time" Jaune told his dad

"Well, you have to win first" The patriarch said as he pulled out Corcea Mors and opened the heater shield.

Jaune was using a training blade Thorin gave him. It had no elemental attributes but it was upgraded to the maximum.

Jaune readied his blade as Joan blew the whistle to signal the start of the match. Jaune patienlty held his guard, circling his father with a watchful eye.

Nicholas was also sizing Jaune up. He had the size advantage over Jaune and he didn't want to give that up.

Of course one of them had to move first and that first move was Nicholas' move.

He rushed Jaune with a shield bash, that Jaune skillfully avoided as he brought down his sword on Nicholas' right leg.

Nicholas however,blocked it with his sword and parried. Only to strike air once more as Jaune rolled to the side.

With a shout, Jaune ran up and slashed his blade downward to hit Nicholas. Nicholas was surprised by this move but used his shield to redirect the momentum of the blade.

He was about to slash Jaune on the back but Jaune was able to use the fact he was slightly thrown off the ground, to kick his dad in the face.

This didn't hurt Nicholas but it was enough to confuse him for a few seconds and throw him back. Jaune used this opportunity to strike his father.

One blow lowered Nicholas' aura by 5%. He was still in the green but he would be entering yellow soon. Nicholas finally got his footing back and pushed the attack onto Jaune.

He blocked a strike Jaune threw with the shield and diagonally swiped Jaune. Which missed because Jaune flipped backwards to avoid it.

"Gotta admit Jaune, you've become faster" Nicholas complimented Jaune

"Thanks dad" Jaune smiled, happy his father praised him.

Jaune again ran up to Nicholas and was preparing an over head vertical strike. Nicholas saw the clearly telegraphed swing and moved to block it.

When Nicholas was waiting for the strike to come, it didn't. Instead it his the bottom part of the shield in a diagonal sweep and three Corcea Mors' shield to the outside of the field.

"A feint, nice work son" Nicholas complimented his son again.

_Maybe having him train wouldn't be so bad _Nicholas thought as he blocked a strike from Jaune's blade and struck Jaune for the first time.

It was like Jaune had aura, but he clearly didn't, this confused Nicholas but he didn't dwell on it.

Jaune however was trying is best to block his dad's relentless strikes.

The pressure of the fight suddenly changed from Jaune to his father. Nicholas was giving out a flurry of blows, left right, middle and then an leg sweep which almost got Jaune as Jaune backed off.

Jaune's aether was at about 80% which was near his father's aura at 78%

Jaune screamed once more and slashed at his father with no reguard for what his father might do.

Nicholas attempted to block the strike, though the weight of the other blade was too much that he let it slide to one side, Jaune then hit his father's side using the momentum left, bringing Nicholas' aura to orange.

_Hmm he really is doing good _Nicholas thought as he then dropped his blade and raised his arms

"I give, Jaune, through these past few months you have been working you ass off" Nicholas told his son

Jaune felt happy recieving recognition but he also lowered his blade "Dad, are you allowing me to go with master? "

Nicholas nodded "He's nice enough, you'll learn a lot from him Jaune"

"Dad... don't worry, I'll come back stronger then ever" Jaune assured his dad

"Jaune, I can't stop you from doing what you believe in, so help me it's an Arc thing. But what I want you to promise is, your safety. If shit hits the fan, you get outta there as fast as you can" Nicholas embraced his son, he really loved him even though he never trained him.

Jaune cried too as he embraced his dad, he knew he would be gone for a long time but he would miss his sisters and parents.

-oOoOoOo-

"Jaune did you pack everything? I gave you some food, towels, clothes and all other grooming materials if you ever have signal from a cct you can call us please Jaune, my baby boy. I'll miss you" Joan was crying as she was hugging her son, she knew however, that it was necessary for him to leave and train to be a proper huntsman.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful and I'll call" Jaune assured his mom

"Jauneeeeee don't leaveee" Rogue said pulling at the bottom of his shirt. She didn't want to lose her big bro.

"Don't worry Rogue, Sapphire and Saphron are still here, though Sapphire would be better to approach" Jaune thought of his two eldest sisters

"Noooooo! I want big bro to stay" she said crying

"So you're going huh Lil bro? " Saphron told Jaune

"Yeah sis, please take care of Sapphire and everyone else before you leave too" Jaune asked Saphron

"I will, don't worry about them Jaune" Saphron assured Jaune that his sisters would miss him, but they knew he wanted to go.

"Dad... I'll be going now" Jaune told his dad, expecting some sort of glare. But Nicholas, he knew what Jaune must do.

"Jaune... I hope you stay safe, I and your mother will be waiting for you to come home" Nicholas told his son with a smile

Jaune smiled and waved as he left his family.

"So... master, sorry if...uh...I didn't ask you this before but... "

"Call me Thorin, Jaune. Just that, from now on you shall be my successor."

"Yeah but, Thorin... Why me? I just helped you out that one time, any other person would do that" Jaune told the person who he already accepted as his uncle.

"You'd be surprised at how many people would've left me to die. Jaune within you... I see a heart of gold and around that heart is a determination to get stronger. Which leads up to potential, I may not be the least questionable figure out there, but I believe in you and your power" Thorin told Jaune

"I... Yes master, I'll do my best from now on" Jaune told Thorin as he stood confidently.

"Kid... Jaune, don't call me master. Call me Thorin, you'll be my equal soon enough" Thorin smiled at Jaune and they went on their 8 year training journey.

**_Author note: Uhm, turns out I could finish both chapters in the span of a few hours, who would've thought? Well, if anything was wrong with these chapters, justtell me! I'll happily fix it_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author _****_notes:_****_Thanks for the constructive criticism from the last chapter! I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer and more detailed and stuff. Also thanks for the support, since I'm new here it makes me happy_****_! _****_Enjoy the new chapter!_**

_

**_The Arrival_**

**\--**

Jaune Arc, has grown since he left. Obviously, 8 years is a lot of time, and it showed. Even though he was just fifteen right now, he looked as though he was a bit older, with a sort of roguish charm.

Being naturally tall, he towered over his mother as he came back. He was wearing a beaten up cloak, and under it, Hellion Armour, which he forgot to unequip.

As he embraced his parents and his sisters, they commented on how he was.

Sapphire, the eldest sister was excited to have her brother back.

"Jauneeee!" she shouted as all the other sisters were barraging him with questions.

"Yeah Saph?" he asked, glad that he could get away, even a bit, from the interview that his sisters were giving him.

Sapphire embraced Jaune "I'm glad to see that little bro is back" she said sighing.

"Yep, I'm glad I'm back too" he replied

"Jauneee! come back here! " his youngest sister, Rogue.

Rogue wanted to see the two Handcannons on Jaune's waist. She was curious about how it works, if it ran on dust, and what was the ammunition.

Jaune eeped, but went back to his sisters anyway.

"Oh, uhm dad, Thorin wanted to talk to you outside" Jaune told his father.

Nicholas Arc smiled and patted his sons head, happy that his son was back

"Sure, I'll go talk to him right now" Nicholas grinned

"Dad help me! "

"You're on your own" the Arc Patriarch knew about how the girls could be, so he could do nothing.

Exiting his house he came upon Thorin, Jaune's master, and a man of legend.

"Thanks for taking care of my son, glad to see he didn't lose an arm" Nicholas joked

"Don't worry, Jaune was strong enough on his own to beat every behemoth I threw at him" Thorin said

"Yeah... So Jaune said you called me over? "

"Yes, it's about Jaune, I gave him two years to get into Beacon, he said it was his dream, contact me if it doesn't work out, I'll take him as my right hand"

The Patriarch of the Arcs felt shocked at this, however he knew it was safe, since it was Thorin. Thorin, was known in his time as "The Barehanded Dragon Slayer" or "The man with an oaken shield" since he pulled a big oak tree from the ground and used it as a shield against a behemoth.

"I... Sure, as long as Jaune is with it, I can't go against it" the Arc sighed

"Also, make sure to teach him everything you know about the grimm, he'll need the knowledge since we only fought a few kinds in the outlands"

"Got it"

Thorin smiled at that. "You're a good father, Arc. Don't worry, your son can tear an Alpha beowulf in half with his bare hands, without aura"

"I... sure, anyway, where will you be going now? " Nicholas asked the Thorin

"Oh, me and my slayer buddies found remains of an ancient city, we'll investigate it" Thorin said

"Oh, uhm, bring back souvenirs" the Arc joked

Thorin chuckled, he finally figured out where Jaune's sense of humour came from.

Thorin started walking away, focusing aether and aura in his legs, he leapt into the air, and into an airship that he himself owned.

"ARC! TELL JAUNE THAT HE HAS LEARNED EVERYTHING HE COULD FROM ME! AND TELL HIM TO ENJOY HIS LIFE TO THE FULLEST! " Thorin screamed at Nicholas

Nicholas nodded and Thorin left.

"Dad, uhm, mom called for you, dinner is ready" Jaune called, not wearing his armour anymore, instead wearing a onesie, that his mother bought which was a bit too big for him

"Son, did I ever tell you about aura?" Nicholas said

"Uhm, I heard about it from the huntsmen we met before but, I don't know how to unlock it" Jaune replied

"Well, come here then" Nicholas told his son

Placing his hands on Jaune's shoulder Nicholas recited the family mantra.

"For it is in defending others, we achieve invincibility. Through this we become the only bulwark of the people, a Ray of hope in times of despair, rise above all and strike down all foes. No matter the cost and regardless of death, I defend thee" Nicholas used his aura to ignite Jaune's, along with the Aether that was infused in his body, Jaune felt his body flare up. But not in a bad way.

He felt his body get reinforced a bit.

"Jaune, I unlocked a quarter of your aura, unlocking the rest will take more aura, and, will cause some whiplash" Nicholas said

Nicholas knew about the Arc's natural aura reserves, he himself had them. but Jaune was different, his aura was measured by a sacred medallion as a child. A quarter of his aura, was all of his sisters, who were aspiring huntsmen, aura combined. He could unlock more in two year's time, however it would take more effort, and he can leave it to someone else.

"When you get to a Beacon, ask your partner to unlock your aura, they'll be in for a surprise" Nicholas laughed

Jaune did so too

the next two years went off without a hitch.

**_Now_**

Jaune learned as much from his parents as possible, a Grimm encyclopedia, washis mother's nickname.

His dad, was a fighter, so he knew the weaknesses, and in between those, was just basic subjects like math and stuff.

He was confident that he was ready for Beacon, so he went over there three months before to take the entrance exam for those who didn't attend a combat school.

He wore his Hellion Armour, since it was what his favourite Armour, out off all he had.

His lamp was visible and glowing light blue. This meant his Aether was charged and flowing through his body, along with his aura.

He had his Repeaters equipped, he liked to call them handcannons though, because that's what the were.

He entered the training room and he saw the professors that sat in the bleachers.

"Jaune Arc : 17

From : Ansel

Aura: S class" Glynda Goodwitch read from her scroll.

"Mister Arc, please do your best against the Atlesian training bots, don't worry about destroying them, you won't be paying for them" Goodwitch said in a cool manner

Jaune nodded and readied his blade, eyes set on entering Beacon, he couldn't afford not to pass. Not now...

To Jaune's surprise however about 6 Atlesian training bots entered the field, with an assortment of weapons.

First thing Jaune noticed was that there were two ranged fighters, and in the spirit of proper strategy, and good showmanship, he swapped his gear, to a giant hammer.

The hammer was sort of a Cannon, and a hammer at the same time, storing four explosive aether charges.

He then proceeded to propell himself toward the two dummies, the other bots which had melee weapons ran after him.

He then changed the hammer into chain blades and swung them toward the two training bots while in mid-air.

He hit both of the robots on the head and pulled himself towards them. He then twirled around to rip off the heads of the robots and flicked them away.

_That... was surprisingly easy... _he thought it would be harder, though through his journeys with Thorin, he learned never to underestimate his opponents, human or monster or in this case, robot.

Taking back his Aether pistols he charged them up and shot three separate balls of energy that took out two of the last three bots.

He then swapped to his sword and used his aether to dash toward the last opponent, with a large upward swing, the robot was thrown up into the air. Like he saw in that one game about devils crying, he leapt up and slashed ath the robot to make an X-shaped wound. The robot fell into four pieces.

The professors clapped, and Jaune smiled widely. _This is it!!!_

Jaune then sheathed his blade on his back, as it disappeared into his Aether. storage.

"Jaune Arc, you have done well on your practical exam, and now you will be tested in Academics, please go to room 240 on the East wing, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck will meet you there" Glynda Goodwitch said as she was eyeing the results, she couldn't believe it. The boy could use Aether!

Ozpin told her about it long ago, Aether was a manifestation of a Slayer's will to fight and defend against massive creatures. This may sound like aura, but it is in fact a different entity.

Aura was made by the Older brother, meanwhile the Father, a mostly unknown entity, made Aether. Which in the ancient days, were used for everything.

Seeing Jaune use it... Goodwitch was shocked, _not even all the current Slayers could use it_ she thought

Jaune went over to the east wing and tried his best. Fortunately, he got around 89 to 90 percent of the subject matter.

Hey, he wasn't a genius, but he wasn't an idiot either. They told him that he'll get a letter in the next few days if he was accepted.

And, as expected two days after, he got his invitation letter to Beacon, he was ecstatic.

It would still be a few months before the Opening ceremony, but he was excited and ready.

_Beacon! Here I come!_

**_Author notes: phew, that was a doozy to write, only 1500 words, no biggie!_**

**_Well that was chapter two, the updates will probably be every other day or so, but I'll try to release them as much as possible. And also, thank you for the constructive criticism! I'll be more mindful in writing in the following chapters! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Obligatory Author note: Chaper three!!!! REEEEEEE, Hope its _****_nice! _**

**_I, don't own any Rwby characters, and I also don't own Dauntless, so please don't sue _****_me. _**

_

**_Welcome to Beacon Academy_**

**\--**

_I'll never get used to _this... Jaune thought as he was face down on a trashcan, vomitting his breakfast.

_I'm fine on Mistralian airships... _he thought again as he lurched forward after some turbulance.

He tried looking out the window, to try and clear his mind, _it's nerves... nerves! yeah..._

He thought once more as he painfully leaned his back on the wall. He saw a girl who was dressed like a Gothic Lolita, about a head shorter than he was. Who was being embraced by another girl with luscious blonde hair that would make, even his sisters jealous, and other parts that'd make his sisters even more jealous...

_Shut! it Jaune, you're better than this _he told himself as he almost puked again.

_I really hate Valeian Airships... _

After a few and excruciating minutes, Jaune leapt out of the airship and hugged the ground

"OH GOOD LORD ABOVE! THANKS FOR GIVING ME SOLID GROUND ONCE MORE!" He shouted

_Annnnnd this is awkward... _he thought as he got up and dusted himself. He used a transmog stone to make it look like he was wearing a white chestplate over his signature black hoodie, and blue jeans with Converse shoes instead of his normal, hunting armour.

The only weapons he had that were visible, were his ancestral sword, Corcea Mors, which is a part of his arsenal of weapons now, he could summon it with aether if he wanted. But he liked carrying it, it gave him a sense of Arc pride

And his pair of Repeaters on his waist. He was really happy to be here, he took in the sight.

A castle-like building,with cool spires that reached high into the sky, beautiful scenery and a statue of his great great grandpa. It wasn't as hot out today as it was a few days before so, looking at the trees and the birds flying around. It was pretty, so Jaune decided to walk around a bit. To enjoy the land...

Then suddenly...

***BOOM***

***CRASH***

_Oh no... I gotta check that out _Jaune thought as he rushed over.

He saw the Gothic Lolita girl laying on the ground. A beautiful platinum haired beauty, and a Raven haired girl who was reading a book, walking away in separate directions. _Miss Snow Queen looks pissed _Jaune thought

"Welcome to Beacon" the girl sighed

Jaune approached her and lent her a hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune" He presented himself as cool as possible, extending his hand toward her.

She reached for it and said, "I'm Ruby"

He helped her up and she snickered

"Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship? " she asked nearly laughing

They walked around, and conversed since they hardly knew each other.

"Hey, I'm telling you, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" Jaune said

"I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" she said slightly apologetically.

"Yeah... well what if I called you Crater Face? " Jaune smirked at the comeback

"Hey, that explosion was an accident"

Then silence... _Hurry up and do something before this becomes awkward _Jaune begged in his head

"So I have this thing" Ruby said twirling her scythe to let it Pierce the concrete a bit.

"Is that a scythe? " Jaune asked, being reminded of that one time he got scythe lessons from an old drunk guy he met with Thorin in a bar.

_That guy was insane... _

Jaune thought, then Ruby replied

"And a customizable High-impact sniper rifle"

"Righhhht... " he replied, being amazed by the contraption in front of him.

"Well since you showed off yours, I guess I'll show you mine" Jaune said as he pulled out his sword and transformed the sheath into a shield.

"Corcea Mors, a family blade, passed down through generations" he said as he dematerialized it

Ruby went wide-eyed "Did that just... disappear? "

"Well, yeah it's kinda like my semblance" Jaune said half-truthfully

"That's... AWESOME! " Ruby shouted about to ask a ton of questions

"Hey, before that, Ruby... Wasn't there an orientation or something? " Jaune asked

"Yeah, it was in the Auditoriu- Oh... " Ruby said

"You don't think we're late do ya? " Jaune asked

"Yeah... haha" Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly

_Well neither of us know where the auditorium is so... _Jaune leapt into the air using his Aether and Aura combination. he leapt high enough to see where the most of the student population was.

"Ruby, come on, let's go" he said as he took off running with Ruby at his tail.

_Gods I hope we aren't late _Jaune ran slightly slower than he could at max, as to not destroy the concrete, Ruby kept up, _She's fast... _

They got to the Auditorium just in the nick of time.

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a seat! " The girl who Jaune assumes, was Yang, Ruby's sister shouted

"OK Yang! Bye Jaune, it was nice meeting you! " Ruby took off and sat next to Yang

"Great, where will I find a cute and quirky girl to talk to" he said as he walked away to find his own seat.

He sat next to a gorgeous woman. Red hair, green eyes, bronze Armour. She was stunning. _Well, might as well try to make conversation_

"Ah, miss, is this seat taken? " Jaune asked

"Oh, no one was sitting there before so, I believe it's fine" the woman replied

_omigadomigadomigadomigad_

Jaune thought as he sat next to, what a friend of his would call "_A very perrty gril"_

Of course he had a straight face while his brain was having a mental overload.

"Uhm, are you ok? " the spartan asked him

"oh it-its nothing, ah, professor ozpin! Look, speech... Yes let us be inspired" Jaune answered

The spartan girl chuckled a bit "I suppose so"

_Waaaaaah I just talked to a purty gril _Jaune was content with his life.

After Ozpin's awe inspiring speech, which could be summarized as _Y'all waste too much energy, go learn stuff and be better!_

The students were lead to a big hall, where they were supposed to sleep that night. Jaune was debating over using his comfortable onesie that his mom bought him, or what he SHOULD wear, shorts and a shirt that had double golden arcs on the back.

Jaune chose to forgo the onesie and wore the shorts and shirt.

_Yeah hella fashionable _he gave himself reassurance

He entered the hall to see that the male population in the room were either sleeping, or shirtless, showing off their "_big guns"_

_Ugh, trying to impress girls with muscles, childish..._

As he was thinking

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE, DON'T YOU REALIZE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Princess Snowflake shouted

"Ah jeez, not you again" both the sisters shouted

"SHH, guys she's right, some people are trying to sleep" Ruby said

In the duration of that exchange, Jaune was laying down on the little sleeping bags Beacon provided them, and getting comfy.

Then, the chick with a bow blew the candle then suddenly, lights out.

_Perfect _Jaune thought

**Next day**

Jaune woke up at 5 in the morning, loads of other students were still sleeping. However Jaune brushed his teeth and was wearing his running shoes.

He plugged his earphones into his scroll and jogged around the campus. Taking in the greenery, the morning sun and the peace and quiet.

The air was still cold and the morning Dew just made the whole atmosphere so nice.

"Baby I'm too, busy being yours to fall for somebody new, cause I'm-" Jaune cut off mid lyrics to see the same red head from yesterday.

_She probably wants to have a peaceful morning jog as I do, might as well not bother her _Jaune said shrugging.

He got back to the hall at around 6 and took a bath. Since only a few peoppeople were awake now he took a long shower. He got back to the hall wearing his signature hoodie and Armour, with his denim jeans.

Around this time the student body was getting up.

"Wakey wakey Renny! " shouted a girl woth ginger hair

The boy just stood up and went to the baths.

_Heh, probably a couple... _Jaune thought as he grabbed his bag and went to the cafeteria. He saw Ruby trying to wake Yang up and miss Snowflake rising from her slumber like a zombie.

He even noted how he should probably go to the lockers after breakfast.

Well, he got to the cafeteria and the food was amazing!

_It's amazing, but it's got nothin on mom's cooking _Jaune puffed his chest proudly.

After eating, breakfast, he went for seconds. He walked toward a massive room full of lockers.

He remembered what his sister, Sapphire, told him "_You know lockers at Beacon, aren't just locker lockers... they're Rocket lockers! " _

"Heh, guess she's right" Jaune said as he was holding out a piece of paper and looking to find his locker.

"So Pyrrha, I heard about the teams, did you have anyone in mind for a partner? " Miss Snowflake, otherwise known as Weiss Schnee asked

"I was thinking of just letting the chips fall where they may... " Pyrrha Nikos replied

"Uhm, ladies, sorry for interrupting but... thats my locker" Jaune pointed toward the locker Pyrrha was leaning on

"Oh, sorry" Pyrra apologized

"Do you know who she is!? " Weiss asked him angrily

"Uhm... no clue, sorry" Jaune said as he stuffed his bag into the locker for safe keeping.

"She's Pyrrha Nikos! She won the Mistral Regional Tournaments for 4 years in a row! She's even a mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Cereal! " Weiss explained to Jaune

"Ok, she was the champion of the what now? And omigod my sisters love your the cereal, not for me though, it's not really healthy" Jaune told Pyrrha and Weiss

"Well, I do agree that the cereal is bad for the health" Pyrrha replied chuckling

_"Will all first year students please report to the Beacon cliffs for initiation" _Glynda Goodwitch's voice was heard through the intercom

"That's us, see you guys there" Jaune waved and rushed to the cliffs

"Insufferable" Weiss said as she looked at Pyrrha to see if she agreed

Pyrrha had a calm smile on her face, she knew who she wanted as her partner.

**_Author's notes: Well, writing that was fun, it I've been increasing word count since last chapter so, this is a good thing! And uhm to those wondering about why The Arc Family let Jaune go at 7 years old it should be written, but not much specified at the first chapter, about how Thorin came to the Arc household and how they discussed it._**

**_Just thought of it as a plothole while writing, Also, warrior family. So, yeah, that was fun, I hope you find the story nice and stuff _**:)


	5. Chapter 5

**_obligatory Author note: Welp, new chapter, hope u guys didn't wait too long, and uhm, hope u enjoy the new chapter :)_**

**_I don't own Rwby nor Dauntless so please don't sue me :)_**

_

**_Initiation_**

**_-_**

Jaune looked at the Emerald forest, looked as if it was untouched by man.

_Probably teeming with Grimm though... _Jaune sighed

Every first year was told to stand in one of the platforms and to not step off.

Which reminded him of the _Starving _Games.

_Ooooh are we gonna fight in a battle royale of some kind? _Jaune made fun of the thought.

"-The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin declared.

_Yeah, eye contact with someone to be their partner for the next four years... SHOOT, nononononononononononononononon... _From no anxiety, to full on panic attack, Jaune thought of all the people he might be paired up with

"Pyrrha or Ruby wouldn't be so bad" Jaune whispered to himself

Not listening to the rest of the speech Jaune failed to notice that the boy who was next to him launched into the air.

Until he felt a sudden and strong push from his feet.

He instinctively braced with his aether and aura. As he was launched into the air _WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL _Jaune was internally screaming

However, if years of jumping out of an airship taught him anything it would be that, to mitigate some of the velocity that he has gained, he should spread his body out as much as possible.

He started slowing down. _The canopy is getting _bigger! Jaune had to move fast if he didn't want broken bones so he took materialized his chain blades out of aether.

He threw one of the blades to a nearby tree and spun around said tree to kill momentum.

When he was slow enough he retracted the blade and rolled onto the ground. _Easy peasy_

He then heard gunshots and general '_there's a fight here' _noises.

Jaune went to check it out, and to see if he could help, since it was nearby, he saw Pyrrha with her weapons out fighting a small pack of beowolves. Since she looked like she was beating them easily, Jaune decided he should help out and flank the remaining beowolves.

He materialized his gigantic war hammer and used the Cannon of the weapon to propel himself toward the 10 remaining beowolves.

He then spun around mid-air to hit the ground with as much force as possible and as he hit the beowolves with the hammer he pulled the trigger.

Which made the ground have a shockwave that made the ground shoot up, the shockwave itself killing a few beowolves, he then swapped them out for his War Pike and stabbed the last remaining.

"Hello again" Pyrrha waved at him

"Hello, guess we're partners huh? " Jaune said

"I believe so, shall we go find the relic? " she said as she gave a little smile.

While walking they found a cave with giant bird scratches on it. _Wait... these seem familiar..._

"Jaune, have you found the temple? " Pyrrha asked

"You think this is it? Cuz I sure don't" Jaune felt danger coming from the cave, but then he decided _why not?_

They enterred the cave, and after just four to five steps Jaune stopped. _Shit shit shit shit shit this is __bad_... Jaune knew this because what looked like two floating orbs with slits in the middle.

"Pyrrha run, as fast as you can" Jaune thought as he retreated.

"Jaune? What's in there? " Pyrrha asked

"No time, just run! " Jaune shouted

As they ran out hurriedly, a piercing shriek could be heard.

"Jaune what was that!? "

"In the Slayer business we call that a Shrike! " he shouted to Pyrrha as they heard flapping wings.

Shrikes are giant owl-like behemoths with sharp talons and a big frame. They use raw aether from the surroundings to create strong vortexes and blades of wind that can cut you down.

_And having a Shrike hunt you down is the most painful experience _Jaune thought

They eventually reached a clearing with a temple in the middle, they were shooting the Shrike as they were running.

They headed to the temple to find Ruby and Weiss, Yang and the Black haired girl, later known as Blake, and out of the forest emerged a girl with a massive warhammer, not unlike his, and the boy he saw that morning.

_heh, knew they were a couple _Jaune joked as he ran directly toward the temple.

"The gang's all here! " Jaune shouted

"Jaune! " Ruby shouted

"Ruby! " he replied

"Pyrrha! " Weiss shouted

"Hello again! "

"NORA! " The bubbly girl with the warhammer shouted.

"Nora, quiet down a bit please" The boy in green was catchig his breath.

"Aww come on Renny, I'm sure it's fine" Nora grinned.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, take your pieces and book it, we **really **don't want to be in this clearing" Jaune warned them as another shriek erupted from the forest.

The Shrike dashed upward and struck downward to enter the clearing.

"Jaune what the hell is that! " Yang asked

"It's a behemoth, a Shrike just take the relics and book it! " Jaune shouted once more, knowing that this group could outrun the Shrike.

Then disaster struck, another hellish shriek was heard, but this time from the air.

"Tsk... Nevermore!" Ruby shouted

"Be on your guard guys!" Jaune shouted as they were about to Cross a bridge, the Nevermore smashed the bridge they were standing on, stranding Pyrrha Ren and Blake on one side to deal with the Shrike.

"Nora, we gotta get over there. " Jaune told Nora

She grinned, and Jaune knew what that hammer/rocket launcher could do.

_Might as well _he materialized his hammer out of his aether storage.

"Hey, don't go stealing my idea" Nora pouted

"Heh, sorry but we gotta get on the other side, and I'm not a fan of being thrown around." Jaune told Nora

She pouted but she grinned afterward.

Jaune ran up to the gap and shot backwards, using the recoil to send him to the other side, as he launched himself he changed his hammer to his repeaters and started shooting the Shrike

Nora hit the bridge itself to sent her sailing to the other side.

"Gotta admit, Nora that was cool" Jaune praised her

"Same to you, that was epic"

"Uhm, Jaune we could use reinforcements" Pyrrha told him

"Focus on it's wings and back legs!" Jaune told them

Blake was thrown off by the massive owl off the cliff, but she was able to stick her katana(?)/pistol to a wall and help out Ruby.

Jaune knew how to deal with Shrikes and told his friends.

"If it starts charging at you, move aside! And be mindful of it's movements! It can shoot out strong wind! " Jaune said

Nora charged toward it launching herself like Jaune did and managed to hit the Shrike's head with her hammer.

It made the Shrike recoil a bit but it was fine. Jaune had an idea.

"Pyrrha! Throw your shield to it's eyes! " Jaune shouted

"Done! "

"Nora hit it again! " When Jaune shouted this Nora grinned

The Shrike managed to hit Ren, who was peppering the Behemoth with bullets from his smgs.

Ren hit a wall but was back up in a second. This enraged Nora, who hit the beast harder this time.

Since the behemoth was distracted with Pyrrha's shield, Nora's blow was solid and Jaune?

He leapt into the air with his massive warhammer and struck the beast's head to crush it under the hammer

After the behemoth died, Jaune knelt down and put his hands together.

Though these Behemoths were beasts, they were still living beings, so giving them respect is important. Jaune knew this, and was taught to give thanks to the beasts by his master.

Jaune decided to help with the Nevermore situation with team Rwby by shooting it with his repeaters, good to say that it was afftected and was slowed enough for Ruby's plan to work. After their makeshift catapult which launched Ruby toward the Grimm and she ran the thing up the cliff and finally clipped it's head off. They were able to head back for the team naming ceremony.

**At The Ceremony**

"You will now be named Team RWBY, to be led by, Ruby Rose! " a round of applause was heard from the crowd.

_Hahaha look at that, Weiss is __salty _Jaune laughed in his mind.

He felt bad for laughing at her, even if it was in his mind.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, having retrieved the white Rook pices. You will be named team JNPR, lead by... Jaune Arc!"

Pyrrha gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, which he took laughing _Dang, she has some power... _Jaune rubbed his shoulder

There was a mandatory applause, but... everyone expected Pyrrha to be the leader, but there was nothing that they could do, now could they?

It was already the evening, the sun was setting and they were assigned dorm rooms, they were right next door to team RWBY.

"So...Let's unpack? " Jaune told his team

"You got it fearless leader! " Nora smiled happily

Everyone laughed as they unpacked their stuff, no problem. Jaune tried to hide his onesie but Nora noticed and laughed at him for it, Ren told Nora that it was bad to laugh at other people's clothing choice.

"-no matter how questionable they are" Ren said smirking

"Hey! For your information, onesies are very comfortable! Right Pyrrha? " Jaune asked his partner to which she giggled

"Yes Jaune" But in Pyrrha's mind she thought it was cute that Jaune, who had that much strength, wore cute onesies

_I really made the right partner choice _she inwardly grinned.

Jaune was oblivious to this though so he told his team that they should get rest.

To which, Ren replireplied with some enthusiasm "Finally"

He sighed and collapsed into his bed, and everyone did the same.

**The next morning**

Morning was upon them, like normal, Jaune was awake and preparing his stuff and was setting up the schedules.

"Huh, 8:40 is class start huh? " he whispered to himself as to not wake his teammates.

He checked his scroll to see that it was 6 am. _I guess I'll wake Pyrrha up._

"Hey, Pyrrha, wake up it's morning " he said smiling

Pyrrha groaned, she got up really early yesterday! She didn't normally wake up at 5 in the morning so she answered Jaune with.

"Five more minutes"

"If you won't wake up, I'll wake Nora up, and she'll probably wake the whole dorm up, so... " Jaune told Pyrrha softly

While rubbing her eyes Pyrrha looked upon Jaune who was already preparing himself for school.

"Great, get yourself ready, I'll figure out how to... defuse Nora when she wakes up" Jaune joked

The morning was uneventful and it was at about an hour later, they heard construction noises in the RWBY dorm room

_Power tools? how the.. ._ Jaune wondered how the heck Team RWBY got them.

But he shrugged as he brought his team for breakfast.

He got bacon and eggs ang a small stack of pancakes. Pyrrha had more healthy food which was a salad and some fish. Ren had a bowl of rice, with fried fish and Nora.. .being Nora had a huuuuge stack of pancakes

After they ate they went back to the dorm room to pick up books they needed.

"Grimm studies is our first class, with Professor team, and... we got a few minutes to spare, let's check on RWBY" Jaune told his team

Nora was up for it and the rest of JNPR just went along with it.

"Ruby! It's Jaune, just wanted to tell you guys classes start at 8:40!" Jaune told their sister team

"Wait, classes start at 8:40?" Ruby poked her head out the door

"Yep! " Nora replied enthusiastically

"Uhm, Jaune" Pyrrha tapped his shoulder

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"It's 8:30" Pyrrha told him

"Uhm... Ok then, Craterface last one to the classroom is a rotten egg! " Jaune shouted as he and his team started running.

_**In Vale**_

In a warehouse somewhere in Vale, there were vicious monsters, and armed Faunus. Roman Torchwick, a criminal and a master thief was smoking his cigar.

"ugh... still not enough for that bitch huh?"

**_Author note: Probably the longest thing I wrote ever, and I enjoyed it. I hope this was to your guys's liking. If you guys have any suggestions on how I can improve, feel free to type them out in the comments, I'll happily attempt to work on my weaknesses :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Obligatory Author note:Thanks for the support guys, it really means a lot to me, I'll keep trying my best! And J hope this new chapter is also as good as the others! I don't own RWBY or Dauntless so... pls no sue :3-_**

**_**

**_Classes and roles_**

**-**

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night! Grimm have many names but I refer to them as-" Professor Port started his class

_Ughhh I'd rather hunt and Embermane or something, this is too much... _Jaune sighed. It was early in the morning and Jaune was honestly excited. Until the professor opened his mouth, even Pyrrha who was apparently a girl who liked listening to class...

Was sitting there with half-lidded eyes, but still writing on her notebook

"Uh Pyrrha you holdin up?" Jaune asked

This shook Pyrrha's sleepiness a bit and she smiled politely "Yes Jaune? "

"You look like you need a nap, I'll take the notes for you if you want" Jaune offered

Pyrrha yawned "It's ok Jaune, I can handle this"

"If you say so" Jaune then decided that it was also a good idea to take notes to get his mind off things.

_Jeez mom taught me about boarbatusks like as the most basic grimm ever, everyone here should know this! _Jaune inwardly screamed as he was still taking down notes, if Pyrrha decided that sleeping is ok, then she wouldn't have to get a grimm encyclopedia of some sort after.

An extremely light thud could be heard as Pyrrha finally succumbed to sleep and decided she can read the rest later.

She was using her arms as a pillow and was facing Jaune.

_Wow... I really am lucky that I have a partner like her._

Jaune looked upon Pyrrha's sleeping figure. The champion's hair was tied in a pony tail but it was slightly sprawled behind her, giving Jaune a clear sight of her face.

Slightly curled eyelashes, naturally rosy cheeks and dainty lips, hell, she was gorgeous!

_Jaune, Focus on the note taking! You'll looklike a stalker__! _Jaune commanded himself.

"blah blah-Must be well educated and wise! Who among you believes themselves to be an embodiment of those traits?" Port asked the class

_This is interesting_...Jaune was desperate for something else

Weiss raised her hand

"Perfect! Miss Schnee, step forward and face your opponent" Port gestured toward a caged beast.

_Please be a grimm please be a grimm _Jaune thought since he didn't want to see any of those bats from the Boreus all the way from Atlas.

Luckily it was just a Boarbatusk, which was apparantly an easy kill for huntsmen.

"Go Weiss! " Ruby shouted

Weiss looked irritated and ignored her team, _Uh oh that's a biiiig no-no in teamplay _Jaune thought as he remembered his early days with Thorin, and how he saw people ignore tips from their team, and how they regretted those decisions.

The fight was good, Weiss used her gravity dust to avoid the boarbatusk rush, though she couldn't Pierce the armor plating of said boarbatusk.

_Go for the belly! _Jaune thought

"Go for the belly Weiss! It's the weakspot" Ruby shouted

_Good advice_ Jaune was perplexed however as Weiss shot Ruby an angry look, however after using a barrier to make the boarbatusk hit and flip over. And using gravity dust to propel herself to stab the stomach of the beast, Weiss killed the beast.

"It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman, which reminds me of that time I-" Port continued

_NOOOOOOOOOOO GOD PLEASE NO!_

_Aaaaaand Pyrrha isn't awake still... how!__?_Jaune was left amazed at this feat, but he saw that instead of thanking Ruby for the tip earlier, Weiss shot Ruby a glare and proceeded to listen to the lecture

I hope they figure that out soon

**After the lesson**

Ughhhh my head is killing me...Jaune had a headache from writing what appears to be 5 pages full of '_How cabbages can be used to kill a Nevermore_'

A cute yawn could be heard as Pyrrha arose from her nap.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Jaune told herSeriously? Sleeping beauty?Come on brain...

_She'll probably think I'm a creep or an idiot or something_ ...

Instead a light pink hue could be seen on Pyrrha's face as she asked "O-oh, the lesson is done? "

"Yep, we'll be heading over to the sparring rooms for Miss Goodwitch's class"

"O-okay" they both got up and started walking to the sparring rooms.

The walk was mostly uneventful... Until they caught up with Nora and Ren. Nora kept talking about how sloths are the most apex animal there is.

Ren? Well, he looks like a stone statue just nodding whenever Nora looks up at him.

"Sloths are the greatest! Right Jauney? " Nora looked toward Jaune

"Y-yeah, they sure are" Jaune said with a crooked smile

A quiet giggle came from Pyrrha but Jaune chose not to adress it and the proceeded to the sparring rooms.

Luckily, today was just orientation, which was good, because Jaune really didn't want to exert effort, they took a 30 minute orientation about the rules of sparring.

"Awwwww I thought we were going to have practice!" Nora pouted.

Ever since yesterday, she wanted to fight with Jaune to see who had a better hammer. _Note to self, don't contest Nora on Magnhild_

And after that, was free time for the rest of the day. The following days would be the start of the curriculum. So the team, not having anything to do went on their day separately. Nora and Ren were going to Vale to check out a new restaurant.

_Awww they're going on a date _Jaune thought. Just like that, he was stuck in the room with Pyrrha.

"Uhm, Pyrrha, you know how you were sleeping in class earlier? " Jaune asked

Slightly embarassed by this, Pyrrha replied with a polite "Yes"

"Well... I have these notes and I was wondering... Since you were... well since I woke you up so early in the morning, I just thought that you would like to bor-" Jaune didn't even get to finish as Pyrrha interjected.

"Thanks Jaune, it's very kind of you" Jaune handed her his notebook, which he edited a bit as to remove most of the_ 'I stabbed the beowolf in the eye with a plastic fork!' _type moments

And then Pyrrha started writing.

"Jaune... I noticed that there are some stuff in here that aren't in the books they gave us"

"Oh, I added some sprinklings of knowledge I learned from my dad. He knew some extra points like, weaknesses and how to properly handle a situation about the grimm" Jaune told her

"Oh, your dad must be a good teacher"

"Well, my mom taught me almost everything, my dad just taught me the specifics" he sheepishly added

Hours went by as they conversed, partner bonding was great right?

Nora and Ren came back that afternoon, and they decided it would be a good thing to play a game on their scrolls.

Immortal Combat Z huh...Jaune looked at the hyper-violent video-game Nora suggested to play.

Of course Jaune played video games too, and not to brag, he was pretty good.

He beat Nora pretty easily, and after having been accused of cheating Nora used her trump card.

"Renny! Would you care to fight our dear, Fearless leader in a game of Immortal Combat? " Nora asked

"Fine" Ren walked up and took Nora's scroll.

Pyrrha, noticing something brewing went to have a look and see.

Both the boys were furiously mashing buttons, a Dodge here and a feint over there.

Both of them exchanged blow after blow

"Get over here" Jaune's character shouted

Ren was able to Dodge the chain that Jaune's character threw and was able to get a freeze off on Jaune.

Ultimately Ren won, and Jaune being pretty close.

"That was grand! " Pyrrha smiled, happy to see the team bonding happily

"Yeah! Go Ren! " Nora shouted

"Great game Ren" Jaune shook Ren's hand, who was smiling. Ren was happy to have found someone of his equal level in a game.

"Sure was... Fearless leader" Ren replied with a smirk

Jaune laughed with his team,ah this was a great idea.

**The next week**

The previous week was full of orientations, team bonding and some shenanigans with team RWBY.

Some might include Jaune and Ruby drawing and laughing at each others drawings during professor Port's class, Yang making fun of the fact that Jaune threw up on the airship and a game tournament between team RWBY and JNPR

Weiss was less uptight with Ruby and Blake was starting to open up to the group as a whole, _Cheers! _Jaune celebrated

Jaune was enjoying his free time right now without his team. He saw Pyrrha training and Nora causing mayhem with Ren to watch over her. He didn't join up with any of them though since he wanted to inspect the Shrike cave they stumbled across durduring the initiation.

He met a few Grimm along the way but eventually he got to the cave.

_Yessss jackpot__! _Jaune entered the cave

He took the free materials off the ground, such as feathers, parts of claws that came off, and of course, Aether orbs that the beast produced.

Specifically Neutral orbs, Jaune had taken about 20 of them and they entered the aether lamp he had.

These orbs help Jaune upgrade his equipment against non-elemental monsters. For some reason, they also work against semblances, which was great for anti-personnel fighting.

Jaune, unsurprisingly didn't have all of his gear maxed out. Jaune noticed that the nest was clear of eggs, which was good, because he couldn't bring himself to murder them.

Jaune walked back to Beacon after collecting materials.

**A while later**

Jaune got back to the room after an uneventful walk and opened the door... to a Pyrrha who was only wearing a towel!

Pyrrha stared at him like a deer in headlights. And Jaune... well...

_Attention! Jaune has stopped working_

"IM SO SORRY PYRRHA! " Jaune shouted with a red face as he shut the door.

Pyrrha also went red faced she was also having ahas stopped working moment.

Jaune decided to wait for half an hour as he sat with his back on the door.

_The hell, this only happens in like... anime, man..._Jaune thought chastising himself, as a treacherous part of his mind thought..._You liked what you saw didn't yo-_

_Shut the hell your mouth! She's my partner, I can't do that to her!_

And as he was thinking this the door opened and he fell back.

He looked up to see Pyrrha wearing a simple pink shirt red shorts, which showed off her beautiful legs

_THEM THICC- SHUT IT! _Jaune blushed

Pyrrha averted her eyes "I'm sorry you saw that Jaune I should've locked the door! "

"Nonononono, I should've knocked, sorry for accidentally peeping... "

_You liked it_

_I did not!_

Jaunes thoughts were playing Angel and devil.

This is gonna be an awkward night.Jaune thought as he lay on his bed.

Nora and Ren got back with snacks

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are both of you as red as a tomato? " Nora was stopped by Ren who put a hand on her shoulder

"Nora, it's impolite to ask those questions"

_Ren u da man!_

The team went to sleep shortly after that, the next morning, it was already not awkward, so... Yay!

But... Sparring practice starts today. _Shoot!_ Jaune thought

**_Author's Note: Aaaaand that's that, for that chapter! Can't wait to make more, just uhm, a word for a moment._**

**_Guys if after a few days I get delays on my updates it's cuz school started! and uhm I hope you guys can understand :)_**

**_Well anyway, thanks again, for the nice words over there in the comments, u guys rock :)_**

**_(Edited thrice cuz I'm an idiot) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: Ok... just yesterday I checked like my story stats, and I was like that's a lot of people... I'm kinda even more driven to write now._****_I don't own dauntless and/or RWBY so pls don't sue me :)_**

_

_Sparring time__!_ _Part One! _

**_-_**

_Gods... I hate this, but it's better than Port's class_

Jaune was complaining to himself as he was equipping his armor.

The students were told to prepare themslves for sparring since Goodwitch will choose at random.

There they were, seated on the bleachers as Miss Goodwitch was in the center of the arena.

"Students! This will be your first sparring class, I expect a clean fight! Anyone caught cheating (i.e hidden weapons not sanctioned and not revealed by/to the professor in advance) will be sent to detention"

The student population in the room all nodded their heads.

Goodwitch sighed "Without further ado, first match will be... "

Everyone was in anticipation of who will fight first, the young reaper Ruby? or the energetic Nora?

Miss Goodwitch was looking at her scroll as it made an randomly generated pair.

_Please don't be me please don't be me..._Jaune kept asking the heavens.

"Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY"

"Yes! " Yang pumped her fist in the air

"Go sis! " Ruby cheered

"And Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR! "

Jaune looked over to his side seeing Pyrrha sigh and stand up.

"Goodluck Pyrrha, I'll be cheering for ya" Jaune said with a slight smirk

Pyrrha, smiled _Jaune's cheering for me _she felt happy about that for some reason and decided she'll try her best.

"Are you really as "Invincible" as they say? " Yang asked in a light and joking manner

"Well, that remains to be seen" Pyrrha answered as she got ready on her fighting stance.

"Ooh feisty, I like it" Yang smashed her fists together and ignited her aura, she also got into he fighting position.

"Both Huntresses in position! Fight! " Goodwitch shouted as if she said it a million times before.

Yang shouted "Catch these hands, Pumpkin Pete! " as she used the recoil from Ember Celica to launch herself toward Pyrrha.

Pyrrha stood her ground and gracefully sidestepped Yang's blow.

Yang wouldn't let this be and followed up with a massive right hook. Pyrrha used her shield to redirect Yang's punch. She then turned and slashed at Yang's back and sent her stumbling forward.

"Nice Dodge! what abou-" Yang looked to see a few blonde locks of hair falling gently to the ground.

"You... " Yang's normally purple eyes turned Scarlet red.

This however didn't phase Pyrrha as she took the offensive.

_She isn't in the right state of mind right now... Pyrrha will probably take advantage of that _Jaune thought.

Yang charged ahead growling in anger punch after punch, and Pyrrha deflecting each punch back and sending the damage back two fold! Whittling Yang's aura little by little.

Knowing that the exchange would be bad for her in the long run, Yang decided to step back, a tactical retreat if you will.

Pyrrha, however, had no intention of letting up, and started peppering Yang's aura with bullets.

Rubber, of course, they were sparring after all.

Yang's Aura was dipping into the yellow zone as Pyrrha's was still in green

_Guess she's a champion for a reason _Jaune's thoughts wandered to that time Weiss introduced him to Pyrrha.

_She was a lot more bitchy before_

Back to the fight, Yang noticing that neither strategies would be beneficial to her decided to throw caution to the wind and rush Pyrrha.

In hopes to overwhelm her.

"Go Yang!" Ruby shouted

"Don't let us down! " Weiss backed

And Blake was reading a book while waving a little "RWBY" flag

"You can do it Pyrrha!!!" Nora shouted as Ren apologized to their other classmates about Nora being loud.

"Go Pyrrha! Kick her ass!" Jaune followed

"Mr. Arc, Language! " Jaune sheepishly laughed as he was scolded by Miss Goodwitch.

This was the turning point for Yang, _Just one hit and I'll win!_ was what Yang was thinking

Too bad Pyrrha already thought of that situation and decided that.

A. She'll let Yang charge and...

B. She'll win by ring out

Which was exactly what happened, since Yang used the same move she did at the beginning of the fight in hopes that it'll work this time.

Pyrrha blocked the punch this time, however, she caught Yang's Arm as she let go of her weapon.

And yanked Yang out of the ring as she jumped over her gracefully.

"Good work miss Nikos, letting miss Xiao Long's anger cloud her head and using her lack of thought as an advantage, is astounding, you may take your seat" Goodwitch praised Pyrrha

"Thank you, miss Goodwitch" Pyrrha thanked the professor.

"And Miss Xiao Long, let it be said that you must not let your anger cloud your thinking, learn to harness that anger and use it as a weapon, you did great against miss Nikos, however you still have much to improve" Miss Goodwitch told Yang

Yang smiled and said "thank you, miss Goodwitch"

"Nice fight Pyrrha" Yang held her hand out for Pyrrha

"Yes, it was quite exhilarating" Pyrrha took her hand and shook it

"and between you and me, I think Vomit boy in the stands over there is impressed!" Yang teased Pyrrha

_Wait how???? _Pyrrha was dumbstruck as to how Yang knew that.

"Just pulling your leg, but looking at your reaction..." Yang teased the Champion

Pyrrha had a red face on for most of that conversation and decided to go back to Jaune's side.

"Good work Pyrrha, I knew you could do it" Jaune gave Pyrrha a thumbs up

Pyrrha giggled "Thanks Jaune"

_Damn she's cute _Jaune thought

"Our next and final bout will be... "

_I hope it isn't me _Jaune begged the heavens for mercy...

"Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR!"

Suffice it to say that Jaune Arc held a small grudge against the big man in the sky.

_Damnit _

"And Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL"

Jaune didn't know who that was and looked around the room to figure out who it was.

Jaune saw a big kid wearing silver-gray armor with an insignia of a bird, with outstretched wings, who was laughing along with his friends.

The boy smirked at Jaune and gave him a thumbs down.

_WAIT A MOMENT! This is that guy who was showing off his muscles back in the hall! _Jaune thought

"Go Fearless leader! Break his legs!" Nora shouted

"You can do it Jaune! " Ruby shouted

"Go Jaune" Pyrrha was waving a little Jaune flag as she smiled excitedly

Jaune waved at them as he stepped into the arena

"CARDIN! BEAT HIS FACE IN" a member of Cardin's team shouted

"Haha, no need to tell me! This'll be easy pickins! " Cardin walked down with a prideful air to him

_Oh god... he's that type of guy huh? _Jaune sighed inwardly as he stood in the arena half-heartedly wishing for a behemoth.

Because in his mind, if it was a behemoth, It was fine if it died.

**_Author notes: Hello! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I split it up a bit cuz I thought it'd be interesting! I'll keep working hard,cuz even if only one person is reading this, I'm still glad I made you happy! Have a good day! Cya in the next chapter! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Obligatory Author note: Hey! what's up, uhm this time Im gonna start to use line breaks (if required), and stuff to attempt to make this look _****_passable_** **_:)_**

**_Also warning, I'm not good at writing douchey type characters so... bear with it please. _**

**_Disclaimer, I don't own RWBY or Dauntless so... no sue ples_**

_

Sparring Time! Part Two!

\--

"Both huntsmen in position! Begin! " Miss Goodwitch shouted

_Whoopty frikin doo, here we go! _Jaune's inner voice told him to steady his guard.

"Here I come Jauney boy! " Cardin laughed menacingly as he raised his mace into the air and swung down.

Jaune stepped back with his hands in his pockets, not sure what to make of the strike.

_This guy** IS **a huntsman in training right? His __stikes are so_..._Unrefined... _Jaune wondered that if this, Cardin Winchester, got into Beacon... Then even if he HAD to take the fake transcript idea, there wouldn't have been a cinch if _this _is the type of huntsmen they had here!

"Quit dodging you pansy! " Cardin roared as he again charged toward Jaune with his mace.

He tried to hit Jaune with a horizontal sweep to the midsection.

Jaune sighed, being forced to hold back was a massive pain on him. But he couldn't just stand there and make his team look bad.

Jaune brought forth his spear to parry the strike and in one fluid motion, he hit Cardin with the back of the spear.

This took a small chip off of Cardin's aura

_A bit more resilient then I thought... tch _Jaune thought.

Clutching his stomach, Cardin growled "You'll pay for that Arc! "

"Oh please, just try" Jaune said as he gave out a cocky grin

_Thorin taught you to never underestimate your opponent _a logical part of his brain thought.

_Well, yeah but I'm riling him up so that he makes a mistake _the other one thought

"Grrrr you asked for it Arc! " Cardin jumped high and brought down his mace toward Jaune, who sidestepped as he parried the hit and twirled the War Pike so that Cardin would get hit on the side.

With a yelp, Cardin was thrown to the side, and while he was still in the air Jaune moved to pin him.

To Jaune and the whole class' surprise, Cardin used his mace's built in mini cannon's recoil to prop himself back up and used the force, from said blast, to hit Jaune.

Of course Jaune was able to read it and ducked, dodging Cardin's strike.

"Heh, not bad, and here I thought you were all air" Jaune mocked Cardin

Cardin's face morphed into one of rage and he pointed his mace toward Jaune.

"Hah! Eat this! " Cardin shouted in anger as he shot Jaune with what appeared to be a Fire dust-imbued shell

The shell hit Jaune and there was dark smoke that surrounded Jaune's perimeter team RWBY were wide-eyed and team JNPR looked on, they had full confidence that their fearless leader is unscathed.

"Ha! Not big of a mouth now, huh Arc? " Cardin jeered at the smoke

"Cardin, if you honestly thought that'd knock me down, you're delusional" The Slayer retorted

Jaune was standing there, shield up, using his ancestral blade, Corcea Mors.

Jaune had deployed Corcea more the moment Cardin pointed the tip of the mace at him.

"Hey! That's cheating! " Cardin shouted to Miss Goodwitch

"I assure you, it is not Mister Winchester, that, is Jaune's ability" Miss Goodwitch intervened

"Well, it's not like that's gonna change anything" Cardin shouted as he got close to Jaune.

_Oh you're approaching me _Jaune thought

Cardin used his signature move 'Bring down mace toward enemy really hard'

Cardin shouted as he brought it down too.

_Does this guy think shouting will add more power? _Jaune was reminded of an anime he watched once.

Jaune sighed "You have to try better then that Cardin"

Jaune used his shield to redirect the mace downward to his left side, and used the momentum as he pivoted with his right foot to bring his sword down on Cardin's left side.

This threw Cardin a few feet away but this time Jaune wasted no time. Cardin's Aura was already nearly at yellow level and Jaune was still nearly full.

"Go Jaune! You can do it" Pyrrha shouted

"YEAH GO FEARLESS LEADER!!! " Nora shouted as Ren, again, apologized to their fellow students for the noise his partner was making.

Jaune brought out his Hammer and used it to uppercut Cardin into the air instantly bringing Cardin's aura down to yellow. Jaune then changed it to his chain blades and slashed at Cardin a few times as he was in the air. This brought down Cardin's aura to orange.

Lastly, as gravity was suddenly pulling Cardin down Jaune transformed the chain blades into an Axe, hitting Cardin in the air. Jaune then leapt to the Axe and slashed downward to send Cardin into the floor.

This last action finally brought Cardin's aura down to red, thus ending the fight.

The whole class erupted into applause. Jaune showed them the way of fighting for a Slayer, which was to stagger an enraged opponent and combo them until their demise.

This, to the huntsmen to be, was amazing. Jaune however waved it off and just smiled.

Cardin started standing up from the ground and dusting himself off. Jaune went over to Cardin to shake his hand.

Not surprising anyone, Cardin gave him a glare that'd make even Weiss proud and refused to shake his hand.

_Sore loser huh? _Jaune thought, he probably shouldn't have made the fight a spectacle. But that was his way of fighting so... sue him

"Mister Arc, the way you fight is amazing, I believe you might be one of the strongest first years! Just focus on the battle more next time and don't let your guard down" Miss Goodwitch told him, she was in honest awe. This... this boy could most likely go toe-to-toe with a few third years, at the same time! It was unbelievable!

"Thanks miss Goodwitch" Jaune gave a smile and headed back to his seat.

"And Mister Winchester, please, work on your movements. They were too telegraphed, so much so that Mister Arc was able to read you like a book, and work on that temper of yours, you also shouldn't judge your opponent by how they look! "

"Understood Miss Goodwitch" Cardin growled _Stupid cheating Arc..._

-oOoOoOoOo-

"Jauney that was awesome! The way you fwooshed him up into the air and-" Nora was complimenting him as they were headed to their next class, which was history.

"Thanks Nora, it really wasn't anything special, some other people couldve fought him more efficiently" Jaune thanked Nora

"Well, I believe you were plenty efficient yourself Jaune" Pyrrha followed up after Nora's compliment with a light giggle and smile

"Thanks Pyr" Jaune thanked her with a light pink on his face, who wouldn't like it if a beautiful girl complimented you?

Pyrrha also blushed a little and looked down.

"Pyrrha what's wrong? " Jaune asked her worriedly

"-nickname" Pyrrha mumbled something

"Oh... uhm should I not have called you 'Pyr'? " Jaune asked _stupid! stupid! stupid! stupid!_

"NO! It's fine, Jaune. You can call me 'Pyr' I'm not mad" she told Jaune

_Huh... weird _Jaune thought, but he was relieved that she wasn't mad "Ok... welp the classroom is that way" Jaune led his team to their history class.

They entered the room to find a green haired man who seemed to be... _vibrating? the hell? _Jaune was bewildered by this man.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please take a seat and wait for the other students! " the man told them

This was Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, wait no, sorry Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

As students entered the room, Doctor Oobleck started talking to the students.

And soon enough, the class started, and Oobleck started teaching about the faunus war, specifically the great blunder of General Lagune, which was the battle at Fort Castle.

Jaune was taking notes, his mom and dad taught him history, so this was not new to him.

"-Can someone in the class explain why General Lagune failed? " asked the caffeine-addicted professor as he scanned around the room.

Jaune was taking notes still because the professor was too fast at discussing.

"Mister Arc! If you please" the Professor pointed at Jaune.

_Shoot _Jaune thought, he knew the answer to this but he was writing. So instead of pulling out the answer immediately like he would've, he had a mental block.

The professor looked at Jaune with expectation and Jaune... just stood there, thinking of what the answer might be.

"Ha! From what I know it's easier to train an animal than a person so... " Cardin snickered as he blatantly insulted faunus.

"Mister Winchester! I will not have blatant racism in this class! You will have detention with me after classes" Oobleck stated, it really did rile him up when the faunus were insulted.

Jaune then remembered "Well, if I could have a minute to think, unlike narrow minded people-" he said as he glared at Cardin

"I know the answer, and it's night vision"

"Very good mister Arc! Can someone give more depth to mister Arc's answer?"

Pyrrha raised her hand "Faunus are said to have nearly perfect vision in the dark, General Lagune was petty and small-minded, which caused him to order an attack on the opposing faunus under the cover of night. The decision cost them the Fort and eventually lost them the war"

"Perfect miss Nikos! Unfortunately that's all the time we have. Mister Winchester, meet me after class" Oobleck bid the class goodbye

Cardin glared at Pyrrha and Jaune

_He's cookin somethin up that's nasty, I can feel it _Jaune thought.

**_Author note: 2000 visitors, like dang, I could fill our school gymnasium with that amount of people and then some. Thanks for continuing to read the story! It makes me happy. Well, see you in the next chapter, and Have a good day! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Obligatory Author Note: Hi! Welcome to a new chapter. So I read some comments and I'm sorry that I missed some crucial plot points and I do plan to answer them in due time, and also, dangit man,why'd u have to spoil it like that XD._** **_I sorta didn't plan this out well hahahaha_**

**_Well, without further ado, here's the new chapter._**

_

**_Forever Fall _****_Part one_**

**_-_**

It was a week after Jaune's fight in the training room, and classes were normal. Cardin however glared at Jaune with a burning hatred.

He was humiliated and lost some face when it came to leading his team. So he decided he'd do somthing to the Arc's partner... Pyrrha Nikos

_I'll get you this time Arc _Cardin had a box of rapier wasps that he got some other classmates to get.

He gave it to Dove who was the weakest link in their team at the moment.

Cardin also took the jars that they were given and they headed off to the bullhead with the other students.

-oOoOoOo-

"Students, the Forever Falls may look pretty, but it's full of grimm, be alert. You have hour and a half to get the sap for Miss Peach's class" Miss Goodwitch warned them.

Jaune was walking with his team, they were trying to find suitable trees to harvest.

"Hey Pyr, the trees over here seem good enough. Call Ren and Nora over" Jaune shouted to Pyrrha who nodded and brought with her the rest of team JNPR.

Jaune smiled as they collected the sap.

_Good thing I got medicine for my allergies _Jaune internally sighed in relief.

"Pyrrha, can you hold this for me? " Jaune asked Pyrrha as he handed her one of the jars. She gladly took the jar and held it safely as for it not to break.

Jaune started to tap the tree. _How does this work? _Jaune asked as he tried to wing it.

"Jaune, you just pierce the tree with the nail and hammer they gave us, and then put the spile in" Pyrrha taught him as she did it herself.

"Like this? " Jaune struck the nail with his hammer and pulled it back out as a red sap started flowing out slowly.

He quickly inserted the spile and the sap flowed into the jar

"Thanks Pyr, let's see what Nora and Ren are up to" Jaune thanked her for her help.

They looked over to see Nora and Ren. Ren was tapping the tree, and Nora was holding the jar to collect the sap.

However after one jar was filled, Nora would drink it up and smile innocently at Ren, who sighed and just got more.

"I feel bad for Ren" Jaune told Pyrrha

"I feel the same" she answered while shaking her head.

Then suddenly something hit Jaune's back.

"What the hell... " Jaune put his hands on his back to see the same red sap that came from the trees.

"Jaune are you ok? " Pyrrha asked him as she checked his back

A buzzing sound could be heard from a few meters away.

_Rapier Wasps _Jaune instantly thought as he brought out his two Handcannons and equipped them with an elemental attribute.

Jaune shot at the group of wasps with his fire imbued shots, which burnt the wasps to a crisp

_Problem solved! _Jaune thought as he removed his armor that was covered with sap. He then equipped a variant of the armor.

"Hey Pyr, can you wash this over by the nearby river? Ask Ren and Nora to come, I have some business"

Jaune handed Pyrrha his Armour which turned back to it's original form as a chestplate from a Hellion

He rushed off to the nearby bushes as with practiced stealth.

"Hey Cardin... You dropped a little something! " Jaune was full of rage.

Jaune threw a haymaker onto Cardin's face and it threw the boy back.

"Tch... I didn't mean to hit you _Arc _, though

thinking about it, you got what you deserved" Cardin told him

_THEY WERE GOING FOR PYRRHA!? _This enraged Jaune more. She was and Jaune may have not known each other for a while, but she was his friend and partner.

"You... " Jaune carried Cardin by his collar

Jaune infused his fist with aura and aether, to punch Cardin's face

This drained Cardin's Aura in one hit _So much for being more resilient then I thought._

Jaune's eyes were so clouded with anger that he didn't notice the massive Ursa Major behind him.

Sky, Russel and Dove took off running "GRIMM!!! "

Cardin noticed to and was starting to stand up and was going to run.

"HEY! Boy, eyes on me! " Jaune shouted at Cardin not even turning around to acknowledge the Ursa Major.

Until it growled... Jaune was in a bad mood.

_You're so dead _Jaune changed his weapon to that of a broad sword and spun around at an angle while slashing his sword and severed the Ursa's head.

"Now... back to what I was saying... " Jaune made the sword disappear.

Jaune picked him up by the collar again "Cardin, I'm warning you. You can try to hurt me, but bring my team into this? So help me, I'll bring you, your head on a platter. Got it? " Jaune had a menacing glint in his eyes. He rarely got mad, but when he did, he flew off the handle.

Cardin was pointing to the back of Jaune.

_Well I sent the message so might as well... _Jaune looked behind him to see an crimson flames and a massive dog-like behemoth with scalding hot spikes on it's body. It roared at Jaune

"An Embermane? What's this doing all the way here" Jaune wondered. Usually Behemoths wandered the outlands, which had a richer supply of Aether. Which was why, huntsmen weren't knowledgeable on them, because they stayed near the kingdoms, however sometimes behemoths get lost...

Jaune was bewildered when he saw the Shrike at initiation at first, but he shrugged it off because it was an old one, which rested in that cave for many years.

This embermane though, by Jaune's estimate was pretty young, _Why the hell are you here???? _

Jaune readied his blade, "Cardin, I may hate your entire being, but you have to get miss Goodwitch"

Jaune imbued some of his aura to Cardin and Cardin ran off "MISS GOODWITCH!!!! JAUNE'S IN TROUBLE!!!"

_Good, at least he's good for something _Jaune levelled his sword as it transformed into a sword of ice.

"Have at thee foul beast! " Jaune jokingly shouted as he rushed toward the beast.

The beast roared too as it rushed toward Jaune.

**_Author note: Thanks for the 100 _****_follows_**, **_it really helps my self-esteem in writing, I'll keep doing my best and I hope you forgive me for making this chapter suuuper short. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello! It's me again, I've fixed the start and now I'm gonna head onwards to the story. To those wondering, yes Sapphron from the show is his eldest sister, and Sapphire his second eldest. Sapphron left a a few years after Jaune did and now she's at wherever she is._****_I don't own RWBY or Dauntless so pls no sue :)_****___**

**_Forever Fall Part 2_**

**_-_**

"MISS GOODWITCH!!! JAUNE'S IN TROUBLE! " Cardin shouted as he ran out into the clearing where the students gathered.

"Mister Winchester? What are you on about? " Goodwitch asked Cardin who was panting.

"I... Threw sap at Jaune... But... He's fighting a monster... " Cardin was breathing heavily.

"Monster? The Grimm? " Glynda asked Cardin.

"No it was a -" Cardin was cut off by Pyrrha who said

"Behemoth"

Glynda Goodwitch knew what behemoths were and was surprised Pyrrha knew of them.

_Then again, Miss Nikos' partner is the Arc... It's unavoidable _She thought as she remembered the footage from the initiation.

"Jaune said they usually stay in the outlands but... " Pyrrha told Miss Goodwitch

"It doesn't matter how it got here, we must help Mister Arc" Goodwitch didn't want any of her students to die or get hurt.

"Mister Winchester, head with your team over to the bullhead, I'll talk to you about your punishment later" Goodwitch told them as she left with Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR

"Miss Nikos, can you locate mister Arc on your scroll? "

"Yes ma'am" Pyrrha opened her scroll and saw that Jaune's beacon was in the area that was burning.

Goodwitch saw this and they started heading over.

-oOoOoOo-

"Damn, you're fast" Jaune cursed as he got rammed by the Embermane

He was thrown into a tree but he got up quickly. The Embermane roared and jumped back.

_It's going for a breath attack! _Jaune instantly ran towards the beast, as it shot fireballs in Jaune's direction.

Jaune was able to roll away from each fireball and was hit the beast on the horn.

"Damn, I thought you were nothing special... Turns out you're actually a greater Embermane huh?" Jaune said as he jumped back only for the beast to run once more toward him.

Jaune mustered his strength and gave the heaviest attack he could give with his sword that was imbued with ice.

The Embermane ran into Jaune's blade as he swung it down. The force of the blade threw staggered the beast and it fell on it's side.

Jaune rushed to it using his hammer and hit the beast in the stomach. The behemoth flew forward but it then got up from its stupor and roared once more.

Then suddenly a tree hit it.

"Oh what the hell?! " Jaune was surprised as he ducked under it to avoid being hit.

He turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch and his team. _Right, I have a team... _

"Uhhhhh, Hi guys! I was... uhm... totally under control" Jaune said as he put his hand under his nose and found blood.

"Jaune, let us help you" Pyrrha told Jaune

"Yeah fearless leader, we're a team after all! " Nora shouted to Jaune

And Ren "You don't have to do this yourself you know"

"Yep, I knew that. Hence I asked Cardin to ask Miss Goodwitch. But it feels good to have you guys here" Jaune answered

_Well anyway... _Jaune thought as he immediately started commanding.

"Nora, you and Ren control the beast. Ren just keep shooting it and Nora, if it gets too close just bang it with your hammer. It'll probably be stunned" Jaune told Nora and Ren who then got to work.

"Pyrrha, you're with me. If Nora staggers the beast, we get in there and hit it" Jaune told Pyrrha who then nodded

"Miss Goodwitch, uhm... I think I don't have to tell you stuff... " Jaune said shyly

Surprisingly, Goodwitch smiled "I'll act as ranged support, I'll pull you out if it gets dangerous" Goodwitch told Jaune as Jaune sighed

_Damn, I thought I'd command Goodwitch there _Jaune got ready.

-oOoOoOo-

"Renny, it's getting closer" Nora told Ren, who was shooting the beast's eyes trying to disorientate it.

The beast growled and it finally got close enough for a sweep. Only for Nora to hit it's face and send it slightly off the ground.

Jaune and Pyrrha took this chance to deal melee damage. Jaune focused his hits on the opened wounds made by Nora and Ren.

The beast got up and Pyrrha and Jaune were back to providing fire support. Goodwitch was throwing stuff at the beast to slow it down so that Nora and Ren don't get caught.

However the Embermane finally caught Nora mid swing and struck her so she hit a wall.

Ren went over to get Nora and Goodwitch covered them so that they didn't weren't the beast's focus.

Jaune however went on the offensive.

"Pyrrha, give me covering fire! " Jaune shouted to Pyrrha as he swapped to his War Pike.

And he threw out a flurry of deadly strikes that gave freezing effects to the behemoth. It roared in pain and nearly swatted Jaune away. However, Jaune rolled back and prepared to fire.

The Behemoth roared loudly and a red aura enveloped it. It was enraged _Great! this means we're almost done! _Jaune thought.

While that was happening, Ren got Nora to a safe place near Goodwitch. Nora's aura was in the red and Ren's was at yellow.

"Miss Goodwitch, I'll leave her here. I'll help my teammates" Ren said as he left to help Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune it's going to start rushing! " Pyrrha told Jaune as she was shooting.

"Yeah, well this'll stop it! " Jaune told her as he was charging his War Pike. The Aether in the surrounding area was gathering at the tip of Jaune's spear and every second it grew bigger and bigger.

The beast however was not phased and roared as it ran to Jaune.

_Not yet... _Jaune thought as the beast got closer.

"Jaune! " Pyrrha shouted, scared for her partner.

Ren was also shooting with little to no effect.

_NOW! _Jaune thought as the beast was a mere meter away from him.

There was a massive Aether blast that tore off the beast's horn.

"REN! STAB ITS EYE! " Jaune said as Ren rushed over and stabbed the eye of the beast.

The behemoth gave a dreadful roar.

"Pyrrha! Throw your spear at the forehead" Jaune commanded and Pyrrha hit the right spot and Jaune?

He transformed the spear into a hammer and hit the spear with enough force that it killed the Behemoth.

The Embermane gave one last howl as it died.

-oOoOoOo-

Jaune collapsed and laughed as he sat on panting with a Pyrrha who too, was tired and sat.

The last moments of the fight were stressful and hard fought. It was all worth it though as they all got through it.

"Jaune Arc, you'll be taken back to the principal's office as we get to Beacon. Professor Ozpin wants to talk to you. "

Jaune could care less at the moment and nodded his head as they boarded the bullhead that came to them for extraction.

Jaune didn't feel the nausea from the trip and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora rested. Their trip was relatively quick and silent. Jaune was especially tired and wanted nothing more than to be done with it.

They landed at the docks of Beacon Academy.

"Pyrrha, you guys go ahead. I'll go over to the headmaster's office" Jaune told Pyrrha as to spare his team from more headache.

"Jaune, you aren't in trouble for this right?" Pyrrha asked Jaune worriedly

"What? Of course not, Ozpin probably just wants to see if we we're ok and stuff. I wanted to spare you guys the trouble" Jaune said to reassure Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sighed "Fine, I'll get Nora and Ren to the room. You better come back soon, we'll be holding a victory party" she smiled and patted Jaune's shoulder.

"Haha, Yeah. I'll be quick" Jaune said as he rushed over to Goodwitch to go to Ozpin's office.

"Mister Arc, are you sure you don't want to rest a bit first? " Goodwitch knew the boy had to be tired. His Aura was at orange and the boy was slightly limping.

"I'm fine professor, I want to get this over with so that I can go rest" Jaune said dryly

Goodwitch shrugged _He wants to do it _she thought as she and Jaune got into the elevator and went to Ozpin's office.

-oOoOoOo-

"Ah yes, mister Arc" Ozpin said as Jaune entered the room

"Hello Headmaster, what did you need me for" Jaune asked as Goodwitch entered the room with him.

"Sit, there's no need to be formal" The Headmaster gestured toward a chair in front of him and Jaune sat.

_Ahhhhhh thank the lords _Jaune thought as he sat in the incredibly comfortable chair.

"Mister Arc, even before initiation, I saw that you had something different. Most huntsmen use at most, three weapons. We know that isn't your semblance." Ozpin told Jaune matter-of-factly

"I was seen through, right. As expected" Jaune said

"We'd like to know how you control the force known as aether" Ozpin asked

"There's really nothing special to it. If they had the talent, they wouldn't be using aura" Jaune said

"Mister Arc, what do you mean? " asked Goodwitch

"Well, for starters, Aura is aether. The thing is I harness pure aether, from the earth, instead of using aura too much. "

"Well, that brings me to my point mister Arc, would you be able to teach anyone to use it" Ozpin asked

Jaune froze, Thorin had told him to only teach how to use the aether to a person that he finds, worthy of the slayer title.

"I... I can't" Jaune said

"Why not? Surely you are proficient in it already. " Ozpin asked calmly

"I'm sorry headmaster, I am still learning about it myself. Apparantly, not all people can use aether as they use their aura. It destroys their body, and I don't know how to avoid that" Jaune answered honestly. Even he didn't know how he could handle both forces in his body. Even some Slayers leaned on using Aura instead of Aether because it was easier to use.

To this Ozpin frowned, but he sighed "Mister Arc, I'm sorry for bringing you here after a dangerous encounter. You may go, you don't even have to consider anything we talked about here" Ozpin concluded

Jaune nodded "Yes headmaster"

He then left on the elevator and went back to his dorm room.

"Ozpin, you know that he knows how to unlock the body's aether right? " Goodwitch asked

"Yes Glynda, but if Arc doesn't want to divulge any details, then I won't push for it. After all, it was just simple curiosity" Ozpin sipped from his coffee cup and looked out the window

**_Author note: Eyyyy finally done, sorry if it's kinda short this time around, I didn't have time cuz school was in the morning and it was hella tiring._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be out pretty soon_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Obligatory Author note: Hi! To all the people still reading this, I hope u enjoy the story. Schools gonna be a tough cookie soon but... eh I'll manage. Here's a new chapter._**

**___**

**_Day out_**

**_-_**

Jaune was out with team JNPR. After the victory they had over the Embermane, they decided a day out would be great.

Jaune went over to a local cafe, who's owner was a friend of his dad's

"Master Arc! What a pleasant surprise" Gerard Granite greeted Jaune.

Ever since Jaune left, Gerard worked for the Arcs until the fifth year of Jaune leaving. Nicholas told Gerard that he had bought a shop in Vale and wanted him to watch over it.

This was the patriarch's excuse to let Gerard have some freedom and spend the rest of his life doing something he wants.

"Gerard, you don't have to call me that. You aren't even our Butler anymore" Jaune told the silver haired yet middle-aged looking man.

With a smile, Gerard waved it off "I'll always be in you and your family's debt forever Master Jaune. I will not stop reffering to you as 'master' until the day I die" exchanging the 'Arc' with 'Jaune' as a way of showing his unyielding loyalty.

"Well anyway, I have friends with me. You mind if we uh... get some seats? " Jaune asked

Gerard's smile somehow grew wider "There's always a seat reserved for an Arc" he said as he told Jaune to let his friends in.

"Woahhhh this place is so fancy" Nora was impressed

"Nora, don't break anything... please" Ren begged

"Hmm, a mixture of all designs all over the kingdoms. Jaune, this place is wonderful" Pyrrha was almost as impressed as Nora

This "local cafe" was called "The Golden Arcs" which, even the rich people would struggle to get a seat in. It was famous around the kingdom, celebrities pay royalties just to have a dozen cups of their divine coffee.

Gerard himself, personally lead team JNPR to their table. Everyone else in the store was bewildered. _What is the owner doing, leading a bunch of kids to the best table in the cafe!_

Jaune and his team were sat on a table that showed them a view of the docks.

"Master Jaune, what would you and your team want today? " Gerard asked

"Oh I'm fine with anything" Jaune said

"Pancakes! " Nora said as she pointed to the menu.

"I'd love some Mistrali tea and some of the biscuits" Ren said as he was low-key excited

"I'm fine with anything as well" Pyrrha said

"Will that be all? " Gerard asked

"Actually, Pyrrha said she'd want the best slice of chocolate cake from here" Jaune told Gerard

Pyrrha blushed but didn't refuse. Gerard laughed and wrote it down

"Your orders will be here shortly, Master Jaune" Gerard told Jaune

Pyrrha lightly punched Jaune on the shoulder "You didn't have to do that Jaune... " she said still embarrassed

"But I knew you like chocolate so... " Jaune said smiling sheepishly

A few minutes later. Moving on from teasing Pyrrha, Nora was curious "Jauney, why does that guy keep calling you master? Is he like...your Butler?"

"Well, actually miss, I am" Gerard answered as he was pushing a cart that had all the food they ordered

"I used to serve in the main Arc home before master Jaune left" Gerard said as he gave each person their food.

"Jaune left home? " Pyrrha asked, getting over being teased.

"Well, he left, but Master Nicholas and his wife gave him permission to train under Thorin" Gerard told them

Ren, Pyrrha and Nora didn't know who Thorin was so they just expected him to be a great huntsman.

"Well, enough of that. I want to hear of Master Arc's school life" Gerard said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_He's gonna tell Sapphron isn't he? _Jaune sighed as he just accepted his fate.

"Our fearless leader is suuuuper strong, mister. Like we fought this massive bird thing at initiation and he lead us and he used a big hammer like me! There was even this one time he tried to serenade Weiss-" Nora said happily, as she was eating her pancakes

"Nora no! " Jaune said trying to stop Nora from saying anything about that one time he tried to sing for Weiss because Ruby dared him to

"That seems interesting,what's your name miss?" Gerard laughed

"I'm Nora! And this is my bestest bestie Ren" Nora said as she pointed at Ren who just smiled politely.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner, nice to meet you" Pyrrha said, extending her hand formally

"Miss Nikos, it's quite a surprise you'd partner up with Master Jaune" Gerard said

"Well, I'd like to think it was up to fate" Pyrrha said

"Master Jaune, did you tell her about what your dad said about your aura? " Gerard asked

"Wha-No! Dad said I'd do it with my partner" Jaune said

"But isn't she your partner? "

"Yeah but... Not that kind of partner! " Jaune was red faced

_Hmm? What's wrong about his aura? _Pyrrha thought

"Jaune, did you have anything you have to do about your aura? " She asked Jaune as she was enjoying the chocolate cake.

"N-no It's nothing Pyr" Jaune said

Pyrrha then squealed in delight as she ate the wonderful cake that was served to her. Her hand was on her cheek as she ate a piece. Humming at the wonder that was, the cake.

_Yeah no chance _Jaune thought as he looked at his beautiful partner

Jaune's father said that an Arc's aura's second stage could be unlocked by a kiss from his 'partner'

Jaune of course, wasn't Pyrrha's 'partner' so... she was off the table.

"Well anyway, we're almost done. Can I talk to you for a few moments Gerard? " Jaune said

"Why, of course" the man said

-oOoOoOo-

"I'll be just a sec guys" Jaune said as he got to Gerard. He then went with Gerard to a back room.

"So master Jaune, what did you need? "

"Dad called me the other day to tell me Thorin was heading to Vale, do you know when? " Jaune asked

"Well, master Jaune, I think Thorin should be on his way now" Gerard said as Jaune's face brightened excited to see his master.

"Can I also have more of that cake? " Jaune asked

"For Thorin? " Gerard asked

"For... Pyr" Jaune answered

"Oh, well, I'll have it delivered to Beacon" Gerared told him smiling

Jaune blushed "It's not like that! "

"Sure Master Jaune, sure"

Jaune then left for his team.

-oOoOoOo-

"What did you talk about Jaune?" Pyrrha asked Jaune

"Oh, master would be heading to Vale soon. I was excited" Jaune said as they were walking near the docks

_Gods it smells like __fish _Jaune thought as he covered his nose.

"You no good stowaway!" a man shouted

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've gotten caught! I'm a great stowaway" he shouted and ran

He ran past team RWBY and winked at Blake. Jaune noticed this and felt amused, he knew who this blonde monkey faunus was.

He ran past Jaune and Jaune decided to trip him. The faunus however jumped over his foot and with a smirk looked at Jaune.

Jaune smirked too, _Nice jump_.

"After him! " Weiss shouted as she ran with team RWBY

_Wow, they're probably scouting the competition _Jaune thought and laughed.

"Jaune, do you know that boy? " Pyrrha asked him as they were walking

"Yeah Jauney, I saw him smirk at you" Nora said

"Yep, met him in Vacuo in my time there. He's a cool dude" Jaune said

"Well yeah, I mean did you see his abs!? " Nora said

"Nora" Ren said

"Sorry Ren"

They kept walking and Jaune thought "Hey, do you guys wanna go over and see why RWBY was chasing that faunus? "

"Sure, let's go! " Nora said, full of energy.

And like that JNPR was off to another adventure.

**_Author note: This was, in my opinion the chillest chapter I've ever written ever. Sorry that it's kinda short, I'm just afrain that I might be pacing things too fast. I can't wait to keep writing more, hope you guys have a great day! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Obligatory Author note: Uhm hello! Welcome to the new chapter, sorry for the delay, haven't had much time recently and I was kinda off mood in writing. I hope this chapter is good and I hope you leave comments to criticize my work, so that I can become better_**

**_I do not own RWBY or Dauntless... so don't sue pls :)_**

**___**

**_Don't run away_**

**_-_**

Jaune and his team followed team RWBY in hopes of any shenanigans. They... were not let down.

Weiss was laying on the ground next to a short, orange haired girl. _Is that... Atlas uniform?_

_"_No! He got away! " Weiss exclaimed

"Uhhhh Weiss... " Jaune pointed out toward the girl who was laying next to Weiss

"Salutations! " the girl said as Weiss got up

"Uhm, hello..." Ruby said awkwardly

"Are you ok? " Yang asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I am wonderful! Thank you for asking" the girl answered, this got Yang questioning the girl's mental health.

Yang asked again "Do you... want to get up? "

"Yes" the girl answered and she flipped onto a standing position. Eryone in Team JNPR and RWBY excluding Jaune, who found it funny, took a step back. _Pffft you guys should see your faces _Jaune looked at the girls' faces that had 'shocked' written all over them.

"My name's Penny! Its a pleasure to meet you"

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby" Ruby introduced herself. As did Weiss, then Blake

Jaune thought _Are they doing this on __purpose???_

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? " Yang asked as Blake elbowed her arm

"I'm Yang"

JNPR had to introduce themselves too so...

"Nora Valkyrie, nice to meetcha. This is Renny" Nora said smiling and full of energy as Ren sighed over the nickname

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha said

"Miss Nikos? Pleasure to meet you! " Penny said with a smiling face

"And I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the toungue, ladies love it. " Jaune said jokingly

This was enough to garner a sigh from Weiss and Blake, a snicker from Yang, Ruby and Nora and looks of sympathy from Ren. Pyrrha didn't seem phased _Thank __God_

Though Pyrrha actually did like the introduction ans wanted to ask _do they? _

"It's a pleasure to meet you! " Penny said once again

"You already said that... " Weiss added

"So I did! " Penny said

They started walking away slowly "Bye friend" Ruby exclaimed

_ooooh why do I somehow feel she's gonna regret that _Jaune thought as they were walking away. As his words stated, Ruby somehow did, but not really.

Penny somehow got in front of them "What did you just call me? "

"Oh-I... Didn't think you'd hear..." Yang said

"Not you... You" Penny said as she approached Ruby "Am I really your friend?"

Watching the sight of Ruby failing at social cues was funny for Jaune, and seeing her entire team just go '_Ruby no' _was even more hilarious _I can totally tease her with this later _

"Sure! why not" Ruby said as the rest of RWBY fell onto the ground.

"Pffft" Jaune snickered, seeing such a strong team like RWBY acting their age feels somewhat... refreshing.

"Yay! We can paint our nails, go shopping and talk about cute boys! " Penny said as she held Ruby's hands and looked at Ren.

"Nononono he's mine" Nora shouted, "I mean who else would cook her pancakes if Ren left? "

Still holding on to Ruby she then looked at Jaune. "Dang, I'm the second choice? Oh life is so cruel"

JNPR and RWBY laughed at this but Weiss had to break the happy atmosphere "Let's go! We have to go get that faunus rapscallion"

"Do you really have to call him a rapscallion? " Jaune asked, he knew the guy. Sun Wukong was rowdy but he was cool.

"Well, the police were chasing him! He's probably a degenerate... Like the faunus in the white fang! " Weiss said. This grinded Jaune's gears, however he knew of the White Fang and knew that Weiss probably suffered losses from them. Jaune didn't want to stroke the flames.

"Stop calling them degenerates! They're just misguided" Blake said

"They kill people and steal dust! " Weiss answered

"Then, _very_ misguided" Blake hissed

_This is gonna be a shouting match huh?_

Jaune thought as the two bickered back and forth.

-oOoOoOo-

_Oh God they haven't stopped _This was too much. Disagreements happened in teams, God knows how many times Nora wanted to do something and the team had to argue with her.

But this was too much, this would break up their team. Jaune heard a scream and a loud shut of the door. _If they can't deal with this, then I don't think they can last for the next years._

Jaune thought as he started walking toward the door "Guys, I... I'm gonna go check something out, I'll be back in a sec"

"Ok Jaune, keep safe" Pyrrha said as Jaune then left rushing, this wasn't his problem but he at least wanted to help.

Jaune then ran toward the entrance of Beacon, where the statue was. _I hope I'm not too late _Jaune thought as he saw Blake. She was crying looking at the statue of his grandfather and his wife, a faunus.

Blake then removed her bow to reveal two fluffy black cat ears. Jaune wasn't surprised, it was kinda obvious.

He then saw Sun walking up to Blake, he said something and Blake looked at him with hopeful eyes and she went with him.

_I hope they aren't up to anything not good _Jaune thought as he went back to his room. The night might be stressful for Rwby, so he went ahead to check on them...

To see an angry Weiss and a silent Ruby and Yang. "What the hell happened Ruby?"

Jaune wasn't mad, just... He hated seeing friends fight.

"Oh it was just a misunder-"

"She was in the White Fang! " Weiss cut off Ruby with an angry shout.

"Was, Weiss. She's out of it now" Yang said with grinding teeth, she didn't like that Weiss was bad mouthing her partner

"Yes! But that doesn't change the fact that she was in a group of terrorists! " Weiss said as Yang stood up and activated Ember Celica

"Heyheyheyhey, no fighting! " Ruby shouted along with Jaune. Ruby holding onto Yang and Jaune holding onto Weiss.

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren came over to see what it was all about.

"Jaune, what's going on here? " Pyrrha asked

"They were about to kill each other" Jaune answered her as he was still holding onto Weiss.

Weiss shouted "Arc! Let go! "

"Not if you guys don't apologize to each other" Jaune said as she lowered her weapons.

Jaune asked his team to let them talk, and that he'll contact them if things get bad.

"So... Blake is ex-White Fang? " Jaune asked

And RWY all nodded

"You guys should look for her tomorrow and reconcile" Jaune sighed and told the team

Weiss was about to open her mouth and Jaune looked at her sternly "You, think about what just happened"

This got Weiss to, for the first time ever, back off. Jaune then went out of the room and headed over to his team's.

"Jaune, how did it go? " Pyrrha asked

"We're going out tomorrow, we have to look for Blake" Jaune answered

Nora was curious "Why do we have to fearless leader? "

"Well, we can't have our friend dragging herself into danger right? " Jaune told his team and they were fine with it.

They prepared for tomorrow, they needed energy to find Blake.

**_Author note: Sorry for the late upload, school is a killer. This chapter is also kinda short cuz I kinda wanted to use it as a build-up for next chapter which should be the Docks fight. Have a good day! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Obligatory Author note: Damn, 99 follows, that's cool as heck! Well, it's kinda embarassing but... I Reread my old chapters and noticed a few(more than a few) typos, I'll be fixing them up soon and I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway onto the chapter!_**

**_-_**

**Mayhem at the Docks**

**_**

"Blaaaaaaake! " Ruby shouted as she walked with Penny and Jaune.

"Ruby, we probably aren't going to find her like that" Jaune said

Penny suggested "Uhm, friend Ruby, the sun is setting. I suggest we find friend Blake soon"

Jaune asked his team to split up and find Blake, Ren with Nora and Pyrrha with Yang and Weiss. Jaune sent Pyrrha to Yang and Weiss to keep them from killing each other.

Black smoke was billowing from afar "The docks! " Ruby shouted

Jaune said aloud "It's probably the Fang"

Penny tilted her head "Is friend Blake there? "

"Maybe...Ruby and Penny, Let's go! " Jaune told them as he ran.

_The smoke is building, shoot this might be bad! _Jaune thought as they got a view. They saw Blake and Sun fighting the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

_Ok we can use the element of surprise to- _Jaune's strategy was cut short by Ruby's yell

"HEY! " She shouted

"Little Red! It's a wonder to see you again" Roman said with a cocky smirk as he aimed his Cane at Ruby. A dust shot flew from the Cane and Penny blocked it. Rendering Penny unfit for battle, since her aura is low.

"Hah! how'd you like that Red? " Roman laughed as he was still fighting Blake

Jaune jumped down from the building and a light blue aether surrounded him. He removed the Transmutation on his armour to show a set of Rezakiri armour which was all white. It had a set of wings on the back that, sadly didn't allow flight. Jaune didn't let the armour's helmet be removed from transmutation since it blocked his vision.

"Waoh there! We got a knight in shining armor here" Torchwick shouted cockily as glass broke from around him. A girl with half-pink and half-brown hair was fighting Blake now and Sun was still fighting grunts.

Jaune knew better than to rush toward danger so he probed the situation "Roman Torchwick! I'll have you surrender immediately"

"No chance kiddo! " He said as he ran up to Jaune _He's fast_

He tried to uppercut Jaune with his Cane and Jaune dodged and brought out his sword and shield. _Heavy weapons won't work on this guy _

Jaune tried to back Torchwick with his shield and Torchwick weaved to the side and tried to smack Jaune on the side.

Jaune parried but almost had his sword yanked away by Roman. Roman then pointed the curved part of his Cane toward Jaune and shot it like a grappling hook. Jaune blocked it and angled it so that it hit Roman.

However this was what the Thief wanted. His Cane got snagged on Jaune's shield and it skittered away "Tsk" Jaune was now shieldless.

"Ey, we got that outta the way, what about a chat? " Roman said with an amused smile as he once again rushed at Jaune.

Who then swapped his sword and shield for that of his broadsword. Jaune slashed at Torchwick and the thief dodged. He threw the hook onto Jaune's face hoping to hit him but it bounced off because of the armour.

Jaune roared as he wrapped his hand around the string that connected the handle to the Cane and pulled on it to hit Roman with his sword.

But Roman let go of it and rushed him instead. With an aura infused fist Roman punched Jaune in the gut and sent him flying. Jaune quickly caught ground and managed to guard against Roman.

Roman threw his hat to distract Jaune but that wasn't going to work. But he was fast enough for it to not matter. Roman after all, was at the level of a pro huntsman.

Roman twirled his Cane and swung is like a sword. Jaune blocked with his own sword and slashed at Roman who blocked it and was blown backwards.

At this point Sun started running toward Torchwick and he jumped and slashed downward with his staff and Jaune took his war pike and started to slash at Roman.

Roman was getting overwhelmed when he looked up and saw a container _Jackpot!_

He shot the crate as Jaune and Sun were in the middle of an attack and Roman stepped back to watch it happen.

_GOD I WON'T BE FAST ENOUGH _Jaune thought as he tried to push Sun away.

However a blur was able to take Sun and Jaune away. Jaune only knew one person who could do it.

A man with a big beard and ripped arms was, had a massive sword on his back.He cut quite the imposing figure. He had a scar on his left eye and a wide smile . He was carrying Sun and Jaune by the back of their shirts.

"Thorin!?" Jaune shouted

"Yes, it's me Jaune. I see you're in quite the pickle, fighting an actual human being" Thorin knew Jaune had a hard time not holding back when fighting people.

"Uhm, sir Thorin? " Sun asked. He met Thorin with Jaune when they came to Vacuo and stopped a breach in Sun's village.

"Hello there monkey boy" Thorin joked as he put them down

"What are you doing here Thorin? " Jaune asked

"I heard that the White Fang were going to rob these shipments, I came over to make sure that they are stopped" Thorin explained.

_Oh that's completely fi- _"And I heard the Schnee dust company found a Behemoth"

Jaune's thoughts were cut off by Thorin's words.

Jaune sighed "Yep, it's always behemoths huh? "

"Hey! Who invited the old man? " Thorin chuckled as he looked at Roman

"You hurt my pupil and his friends, You may not make it out of this alive"

Torchwick laughed and charged at Thorin with his Cane, only for Thorin to grab the Cane and crush it to pieces.

"Jaune, remember when I told you that Huntsmen and Slayers are on a different world? "

"Yes? "

"Use this stray as an example"

Thorin grasped Roman's arm and pulled him up overhead with immense power. _His grip is too strong!!!! _Roman was trying his hardest to break free, it just wasn't happening.

Thorin, not even needing his Slayer weapons roundhouse kicked Roman into a container. Neo saw this and rushed to Roman's side and got him outta there. They left on a bullhead, much to Blake's dismay.

The container that Roman crashed into had a Schnee dust company logo. What came out of it was a roar.

A big Dent appeared in the front of the crate. This Behemoth wasn't your normal Behemoth because it was enraged from the start. A massive rock formation formed around the lizard-like Behemoth.

"Jaune get ready, this will be a fun fight" Thorin said with a flat tone.

Thorin grabbed the massive sword on his back and pulled it out to reveal a weirdly shaped sword with a green crystal near it's hilt. It's a Valomyr's Regard which had the properties of a storm sword.

He twirled it around once and Jaune got up to pull out his Repeaters equipped with lighting.

Blake and Sun got into position too, ready to help. Thorin however caught their attention "Sorry, but I'd want Jaune to handle this"

He was kindly telling them that they were not needed. Sun understood this and dragged Blake away, to make sure she wasn't put into danger.

Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha appeared but was led away by Sun. "Jaune might be fighting something! I need to help my partner! " Pyrrha told Sun

"ITS TOO DANGEROUS! DO YOU THINK JAUNE WILL LET YOU RISK YOURSELF? " Sun shouted, he was getting tired of this.

They all went to safety as to leave the two Slayers.

"Jaune, the Behemoths have been straying closer and closer to the kingdoms. Be on alert"

"I will, so Thorin what's the plan"

"We hit it really hard"

Thorin rushed in with his blade and Jaune started shooting at the gaps in the Skarn's Armour, targetting the aether which was stored on it's back and little gaps in it's knees.

The Skarn flipped over in an attempt to crush Thorin. He moved aside and took advantage of the Skarn's exposed stomach. Jaune also did this with his Repeaters. The Skarn got up quickly however and roared at Jaune who rolled away when it charged.

The Skarn put spiky rocks onto one side of it's body as Thorin was approaching it and it threw it's body onto Thorin who dodged.

Jaune rushed in, warhammer in hand and jumped and smashed the Behemoth's head which recoiled and only stood to anger the monster.

"Thorin can we smash it's head? "

"Not yet, boy! " Thorin answered as he kept the beast company as Jaune was shooting it.

The beast roared once more and started stomping the ground below him which made Thorin swap out for guns too as they shot the Behemoth.

The beast was getting worn down. Jaune took the chance to hit it's head with the hammer once more and broke the earth that was guarding it.

Thorin let out a war cry and used a massive Axe to slice the behemoth's head off.

It didn't do the job.

The behemoth roared about to get up once more.

Jaune also roared in anger and smashed Thorin's Axe with his hammer to get through the beast's tough skin. It did the job.

Jaune and Thorin knelt down and prayed for the monster and took the materials they can.

Jaune was curious and asked "Why were the SDC keeping a Behemoth Thorin? "

"They thought they could make dust off of it. They saw this specific one take dust crystals from the ground to make it's protective shell" Thorin answered. The SDC wanted a cheap way to get dust, so they basically gambled and got this Skarn.

Jaune and Thorin cleaned themselves up and headed over to the rest of Jaune's team and RWBY.

**_Author note: Yey, I had fun writing this. I checked the comments and saw that someone predicted it, and I was too lazy to change it. I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll be with u guys in the next_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Obligatory Author note: Holy gosh god dang diggly. I'm sorry for the late as f upload. School is a bit of a thing again. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_-_**

**_Don't Cross Them_**

**_**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha ran over to him to see if he had any injuries. A few scratches here and there but nothing major.

Nora asked Jaune "Fearless leader, who's the old guy?"

"This is Thorin, he's my master" Jaune said

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha remembered the talk they had at the cafe "oh..."

Jaune introduced his entire team to his master. To which Thorin did enjoy, _That hammer girl reminds me of someone _Thorin thought

"Nice to meet you Thorin, sir. I'm Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha held her hand out as Thorin reached to grab it.

"Nice to meet you" Thorin flashed a smirk "I see that you've been taking care of Jaune, for that I thank you. I worried that I hadn't taught the boy enough social skills but I'm happy he has such good friends"

Jaune blushed "Hey! I have _great _social skills!"

Thorin laughed at his pupil's embarassment and continued on "I saw that you were worried for the boy earlier...Is there any chance that you and Jaune are-"

"Nope! Thorin we aren't like that" Jaune shouted, Pyrrha slightly blushed and Thorin gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm kidding... However if you ever become a couple, I send my blessings" Thorin said as Jaune blushed.

Jaune looked over to see team RWBY. As his friends he was worried for them _I hope they have this figured out_

He saw Weiss walking up to Blake to do something..._ Please do something good_

"Weiss I-I'm sorry...I'm not with the-" Blake was cut off by Weiss

"You're not with them anymore right?"

"Yes..."

"Then that solves it, I'm just happy we have our teammate back" she said as team RWBY essentially got back again.

_Yay team RWBY _Jaune was cheering for his sister team for sure.

-oOoOoOo-

Roman was laying on a couch in one of his warehouses with an ice pack on his right eye. Presumably to lessen the bruising.

He stood up to pick up his hat "Hgnnnn I can't even stand properly..." Roman limped over to the desk near him and got his hat as he sat on a chair.

Neo just came in with food for her and Roman. "Hey Neo, glad you're back" he said as another person walked into the warehouse.

"Hello...Roman" A woman with black hair and a tight fitting red dress entered the room. She had quite the body... even Roman would consider her smoking hot _plus one on that joke _Roman praised himself, considering she had pyromancy.

"Yes Cinder dear?" He hissed as his back cracked just turning toward her

"It seems you've failed once again" She said as she threw a newspaper at Roman's desk.

"'Roman Torchwick and White Fang at the docks stopped by Beacon Students!' Tch...What an extremely uncreative headline" Roman joked

"Yes, well it seems that they don't need a more creative title...a better one would be 'Another Failure by Torchwick' Well it is quite disappointing..." Cinder tells him

"Hey I had it under control...until those damn kids and that old guy came in..." He truly had the heist until those dumb kids... _that Knight and that old man ruining my god damn plans...don't even get me started on Red..._

"Well, you've failed Roman"

At this, Neo went to get in front of Roman. Roman then set her aside, he whispered "Don't...Neo, I'll handle this" he said as he smirked.

Roman sighed inwardly "Where are the kids you said you'd bring?"

Cinder smirked, she told him she'd being in some new people. _Damn...I'd have to deal with more people..._

"Why might you be so curious Roman?" she asked

"Well...I'd love to know the people I'd be working with" He totally lied. _They're probably as dangerous as her..._

Cinder and her amber eyes tried to scan him. He knew what he was doing, there's no way she'd know that he was planning to book it after their operation.

"Worry not Roman... I still have a job for you. I just got more people for the job** I thought **you could handle ." _Shit...__I knew she was warning me but...one more then I'm a goner._

With confidence Roman answered "I won't disappoint you next time"

"You better not, Roman... Remember what I told you about crossing me. This is, as they would say strike two. One more then you're out" She says as she playfully puts her finger on Roman's chin.

Roman gulps _This isn't good..._

-oOoOoOo-

It's Vale, normal sunny day. After two robberies in the span of a month, an old man was hanging up a banner that says "Newly Reopened Dust till Dawn"

He was climbing down his ladder until a beautiful girl with dark skin and mint green hair bumped into him and knocked him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not really from here. Do you know where we can find this shop?" She said as she held out her hand to help him out.

_What a nice lady _he thought as he smiled and pointed her at the direction of the shop.

Emerald thanked the man and walked to Mercury who was stood in an alleyway.

"I knew you were lost"

"Yeah, well what about a few minutes of silence and you can have this" Emerald said as she pulled out a wallet that she stole from the old man.

"Hmmm...no deal" Mercury replied as Emerald hissed and took all the money from the wallet. "Fine" she replied

Emerald started walking and Mercury said "Whatever...you want me" as he gave a small cool guy-esque laugh.

They walked through the streets as people were minding their own business, the birds were chirping, there were people drinking coffee in cafe's, everything was at peace.

"How much farther?" Mercury asked

"Just a little bit more"

"Ughhhhh this place is so dull"

"I kinda like it you know. Tall buildings...diverse culture" Emerald said as she was cut off by Mercury as he said "and nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket"

They stopped "That's every city" Emerald replied cockily

Mercury found this funny and joked as he said sarcastically "Oh Emerald! Master Thief, please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get by"

This got a growl from Emerald as they continued walking through the city. Mercury sighed "You're no fun today"

They got to the bookstore "Tukson's book trade, home to every book uner the sun" the sign read.

Emerald opened the door for a little bell to ring. They stepped in, Mercury stayed by the door and Emerald went to ring the bell to call over Tukson, the owner of the establishment.

"Be right there!" a gravelly voice came from behind the doors and a few seconds later Tukson came out with a mountain of books.

When he set them down he said "Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun, how may I uh-" as he looked at Emerald who was smiling at him and Mercury who seemed to be reading books.

His face became pale, they were here for him.

"How may I help you?" He said with a neutral expression

"Just browsing" Mercury slammed a book shut.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any copies of the thief and the butcher"

"Yes we do"

"Thats great!" She responded

Tukson gulped "would you like a copy?"

***Slam**

"What about violet's garden in paperback?" Emerald asked

Mercury answered "He's got it, hardback too"

"Ooh options are nice" Emerald said

Mercury asked "Hey, do you have any comics?"

"By the front" Was Tukson's answer _They're probably going to kill me..._

"What about third crusade"

_Oh shit _"I...don't believe we have that one"

With an "oh" from Mercury who slammed another book shut, Emerald asked "What's this place called again?"

"T-Tukson's book trade"

"And you're Tukson yes?" Emerald asked again.

"Y-yes I am" He answered and Emerald followed up "and you made the catchphrase?"

"Yes" he answered but was now asked by Mercury who said "What was it again?"

He sighed "Tukson's book trade, home to every book under thethe sun"

"Thats just false advertising!" Mercury said as he shut another book.

"You can't make a promise you can't keep Tukson, I hear you're planning on leaving. Going all the way to Vacuo" Emerald said as Mercury started dimming the windows so no one outside can see

_I'm screwed_ Tukson thought.

"Your brothers in the white fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?" Emerald asked nonchalantly

"Yes" was his answer

"And you know why we're here?" she asked again

"Yes"

"Are you going to fight back?" she asked for the last time

_Damnit if I die, then I'll die fighting!_ Tukson growled and shouted "Yes!" as he extended his claws and jumped on the table and pounced to swipe at Emerald.

Only to find out it was just an illusion and he was now in mid-air flying toward Mercury who kicked his face in. He was done for, was his last thought as his face was taken clean off by Mercury's shotgun kicks.

The two then exited the store, Mercury had a comic book in hand.

"What's with that" Emerald asked

"Meh I like the pictures"

**_Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was just me writing about the villains and stuff I really did want to write some Jaune and other stuff. But I really couldn't think of any way to plug him into here without following canon timelines. Reguardless I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to make a new chapter as fast as I can_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello! Welcome to the new chapter. I'm sorry for being late on my uploads. I'll try to be earlier and stuff, recently school's been a B and there's some personal stuff eating up my time so... yeah. I'm sorry for the delays, if ever you're still reading the story :)_**

**_-_**

**_Food Fight!_**

**___**

It was lunch and team JNPR and RWBY were sitting at their table. Jaune wondered _Hmmm no mischief today?_

Ruby then stood up and put a large book on the table that says "_Best Day Ever Activities"_

"Sisters, Friends...Weiss"

"Hey!"

Jaune gave an inward chuckle. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

Yang, who was catching food that Nora was throwing at her with her mouth said "This might be good" as she caught a cherry that Nora threw.

"Five minutes ago, I had a dream. A dream that someday, we'll have the best fun as a team...EVER!" Ruby shouted as Nora threw a grape at Yang.

Weiss raised her eyebrows "Did you just...steal my binder?"

"I am not a crook"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked

Ruby was about to speak as Jaune interjected "She probably wants ypu guys to have fun and hang out or something"

"Jauuuuneeee you can't just...do that!" she told him as he laughed.

"Anyway, I mean we should start off our semester with a bang" Ruby stated as now, Yang interjected "I like to start mine with a Yang!"

Silence..._ Oh Yang, try harder next time sweetie _Jaune thought as Nora threw an apple at Yang. Who then threw another one back.

Jaune found this funny, _They might start a foodfight! _of course, he knew that they wouldn't be so childish.

Surprise surprise, he thought wrong...

Jaune didn't even hear what the rest of team Rwby was talking about until Nora threw a pie...

At Weiss... Who looked pissed

"This is a declaration of WAR!" Ruby shouted

_God...damnit Nora_ Jaune and Ren thought. Nora picked up some more of her food and chucked it at Yang who expertly dodged.

Team RWBY all stood up, this is war. They rushed towards JNPR.

Jaune thought _Oh shi-_

-oOoOoOo-

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. The birds were chirping, students were walking around the campus, and for some reason avoiding the cafeteria.

Sun Wukong was walking with his friend. A blue haired boy who wore goggles on his forehead for some reason, he was wearing a uniform different from Beacon's as it was a red, long sleeve shirt. This suave looking dude was Neptune Vasilias.

"Like we were fighting on the docks and she was like super duper fast. Like She was super cool!" Sun was talking about Blake

"Yeah?" Neptune said

"Yeah! Jaune was also there, and Old man Thorin too!"

"Wow, that's cool man" Neptune said as they approached the door to the cafeteria.

Sun was trying to compose himself "They're just in here... Just be cool ok?"

Flashing his cool-guy smile "I'm always cool"

"Good point"

They opened the doors to students running out...

"FOODFIGHT!!!"

Neptune and Sun just stood there watching.

Nora was standing atop a giant stack of tables "I'm queen of the castle!"

Jaune was standing below making sure the thing didn't fall down and Pyrrha was helping him.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful. It will be...DELICIOUS!"

_Queue the start of the music! _Jaune thought as team RWBY rushed toward them. Ren threw some watermelons upward and kicked them toward RWBY.

Yang got full-sized turkey gloves _We had turkey!? _Jaune thought as he too picked up two watermelons to throw them at RWBY.

Nora threw a table full of watermelons toward the all-girl team and Pyrrha managed to throw four in succession _Why do we have so many watermelons_

Yang punched two watermelons out of the air as Blake, who was armed with veeeery hard bread sliced up 4 out of the sky. Yang kept punching out more as Blake picked up another baguette.

Yang did a flip and punched so hard that the turkey came flying off and toward Jaune.

Pyrrha dodged but Jaune caught the turkey, redirected it, then shot it back. Yang caught it again and put it back on.

"_Oh its on!_" He shouted as he grabbed a baguette and threy Pyrrha a slightly longer one

"I'll handle Yang!" he said as he told Pyrrha to take care of Blake. Pyrrha nodded and proceeded to Blake.

"Ready Vomit Boy?"

"I'll wipe that smirk off of your face" Jaune rushed at Yang with a fast overhead swing and Yang swatted the hit _Gods its so light... _Jaune thought as he was missing using his sword.

Yang nearly threw a blow to Jaune's side with her turkey glove. But Jaune weaved under it and hit her in the back of the head with the baguette. Yang dodged and did a flip to kick Jaune.

Jaune backed off just in time to swap with Pyrrha who was fighting Blake.

Jaune was now facing off against Blake and her clones. It really wasn't that hard facing off against her. Jaune was able to read her movements, though not perfectly.

Jaune slashed forward, Blake backed off and appeared slightly to the left to only see that jaune had already anticipated the move.

Pyrrha was able to incapacitate Yang for a bit and Jaune landed a solid hit on Blake who went flying "Pyrrha! Hit it!"

"Ok!" Pyrrha threw her baguette spear at Blake but Ruby slid in with a tray and managed to send it back with her tray and then do a flip to hit Pyrrha.

Pyrrha dodged and Ruby kicked the tray toward Pyrrha which knocked her onto the vending machines.

Jaune was busy fending off Weiss who was using ketchup. Dodging and weaving, Nora and Ren came for backup. Ren slipped on the ketchup Weiss was using but regained his balance as he did a flip... into tables

_Rip Ren _Jaune would tease his only male Beacon friend about this later.

Nora however took the opportunity and got a metal rod from the wall and did a front flip to stab it into a watermelon and tried to hit Weiss. But Ruby blocked it and was thrown backwards.

Jaune didn't want to let up the pressure, his opponents were staggered. He had to make a move, however he then saw Weiss holding a swordfish _A SWORDFISH!?!?!?! THE HELL???_

Jaune was surprised but continued and provided support to Nora as he flanked. He threw fruits toward Weiss who expertly dodged them one by one. When he got close enough he got another baguette and jumped up then slashed down at Weiss. She parried and Riposted and Jaune was slid backward. But Nora got a hit on Weiss that sent her flying toward a pillar.

Ruby caught her "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me" she cried.

Yang was back up and Ren ran toward her. Ren picked up two leeks and blocked Yang's kick. Yang gave a wuick right hook as Ren narrowly dodged and hit her back with a counter attack that threw her off a bit.

Yang managed to dash in though and gave Ren an uppercut. Ren was sent into the air. Ren however threw his leeks down toward Yang, who jumped to him and punched him straight into the ground.

Nora however followed up, Yang noticed and went for a massive punch, Nora twirled her makeshift watermelon hammer and was goint to hit Yang upward.

Yang was hit first, she flew through the roof. Blake was also back up and grabbed a long chain of sausages that she used to hit Nora into the soda vending machines.

However Nora was able to grab a few sodas and threw them as Blake who dodged. Pyrrha used her semblance, which was polarity, to take all the cans and throw them to Blake wo got bombarded with them onto the wall.

With all his teammates doing good Jaune felt cool. Ruby though, all her teammates were down so she had to go all or nothing.

She started running, and running fast. Jaune knew what this was gonna do but he let it happen, he had a plan.

Ruby was going so fast, that the soda cans Pyrrha threw earlier were now going back towards them.

"Uh oh" Nora said as she saw the wave of soda cans.

Jaune however smirked, he picked up a pie. He aimed forward _aaaaaaaaaand shoot_.

He threw the pie and hit Ruby square in the face, _Bullseye_

Of course it didn't stop the oncoming onslaught that was soda cans... They hit Neptune.

"I love these guys" Sun smirked and looked over toward an angry Neptune.

"CHILDREN!" Glynda Goodwitch was fuming.

_Big nope _Jaune was scared of Goodwitch for a good reason. In a manner of seconds, she was able to fix the mess they made. Levitating the tables and the stains just going poof.

"**Please **do not play with your food" Goodwitch said as she adjusted her glasses to go higher to the beidge of her nose.

The two teams laughed as Yang fell back down to earth and rubbed her head.

"What'd I miss?" She asked jokingly

Goodwitch was about to go into an anger filled lecture but "Let it go" Ozpin held her shoulder.

She sighed "They are supposed to be the defenders of humanity"

"And, they will be. But right now they're still children, so let them play the part" Ozpin smiled and sipped his coffee _after all, they won't have that role forever_

-oOoOoOo-

The White Fang were at Roman's warehous, he still had a few bruises but he was feeling better. Aura did wonders

"Oh look, she sent the kids. Ah, this reminds me of the divorce" He chuckled as he put his hands on the shoulders of the new help his _employer_ had got him

"Please spare me the thought of you procreating" Emerald said and this mad Roman chuckle.

"I was kidding-" he took the note he expertly pickpocketed from Emerald and read what was written _Tukson? The big guy? They probably killed him...Damn, I liked him too..._

"This, will probably tell mw where you've been all day! Why do you have this address?" he asked

"Wait how did you-" Emerald started

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention you might learn something. Reguardless why do you have it?" he said as he lit a cigar.

"We were busy cleaning up your problems" Mercury said cockcockily

"I had that under control"

"Two packed bags and a ticket to Vale says otherwise"

This got a sigh from Roman who finally blew his top "If it were up to me, I'd take you and your little friend here and I'll-"

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder said as she walked into the room

" I'd...not kill them?" _Damn what is it with your timing woman!?_

"Didn't I tell you to take care of the runaway?" Cinder asked Roman "I was going to..." he stated

Emerald smirked and stated "He was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I killed the rat"

"I think he was a type of cat actually" Mercury said

"Like what, a puma?" Emerald asked

"Quiet, didn't I specifically ask you to keep your hands clean when in Vale?" Cinder scolded Emerald and Mercury. Roman laughed at their misfortune.

"I..I'm sorry ma'am, I just thought-" Emerald was cut off "Shhhhh, do not think...Obey" Cinder said as Roman stuck his tongue out.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello! Welcome to the new chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_-_**

**A Call**

**_**

The Atlesian fleets were arriving onto the docking bays at Vale. Thorin was looking at these ships and wondering, _Ironwood, why the hell are you here with an army?_

Thorin was called by Ozpin to talk about Qrow's message. Of course he had no obligation to help Ozpin out himself, but if _She's _involved, then everyone in Vale is also involved. He can't stand back and watch his student suffer.

There he was, at Beacon Academy. Thorin Pendragon, a man of great achievements was walking through the hallways of a school being looked at by multiple students.

_Tch crowds are a bother _He thought as he eventually got to Ozpin's tower. Glynda Goodwitch was waiting outside.

"Thorin, it is quite good to see you" Goodwitch greeted Thorin

"As it is to see you Goodwitch, though I'm not here to see you. I'm here for Ozpin" He said, under normal circumstances Goodwitch would've thought this rude. But this was Thorin Pendragon, one of the greatest huntsmen ever. Thorin tried to correct them before by saying _Slayer _but no one really took it seriously.

Goodwitch nodded and sent him up the elevator which took him to the headmaster's office.

There he saw Ozpin and Ironwood. "Oh it seems Mr. Pendragon has arrived."

"Spare me the 'Mister' Ozpin" Thorin said with a steely gaze.

Ozpin gave a smile but Thorin said quickly "So, The General and The Wizard are together, what's this I hear about 'The Queen has pawns'?"

Ironwood frowned "It seems we have a new player in Vale, she has pyromancy. She was, most likely the cause of the Fall Maiden's near-death"

"It would seem as it was" Ozpin sipped on his coffee agreeing with Ironwood.

_These men have no clue_ Thorin asked "So, is she the cause of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's heist?"

"I...I'm not so sure with that one" Ironwood took a sip from his flask as he said that.

"Well, do you have any information about their whereabouts?" Thorin asked, being a bit impatient

"None at the moment" Ozpin said truthfully.

"Then that is this meeting adjourned" Thorin left and so did Ironwood.

-oOoOoOo-

"I used Atlesian Airforce to attack Mistral's walls!" Ruby shouted as she raised her card in the air.

Jaune was getting bored, staying with Pyrrha who was his pretty teammate, was great. But srudying, or at least being forced to study wasn't that fun._ I know Pyrrha wants the best for me but...I already know this stuff_

"You have just activated my trap card!" Yang shouted as she played _GIANT NEVERMORE ahhh what a luck based card _

From Ruby's moan of defeat, Jaune deduced Yang rolled a 7 or higher.

"Jaune, are you reading?" Pyrrha asked

"Of course..." Pyrrha took the book Jaune had and saw that he was reading X-ray and Vav instead.

"Busted" Jaune smiled sheepishly as Pyrrha took the comic book. She got curious and started reading.

Jaune found it kind of ironic, smiled and said "You know, if you wanted to read it. We could've read it together"

Pyrrha blushed a little and said "You should study"

The reason Pyrrha was making Jaune study was because she hadn't seen him hold any sort of school material ever since the first semester.

Of course, Jaune got bored and said "Hey, uhm Pyr, I'm gonna go check out what team RWBY is doing. I'll come back and study"

"Promise?" She asked

"An Arc never goes back on his word" he said as she nodded and he left to see what his other friends were doing.

Jaune looked over to Weiss' hand and saw _She can win this turn_ "Weiss, can I play your hand once?"

Weiss knew the Arc boy had an edge to him when it came to strategy, so she let him have the turn "Jauney saw the three-turn ender huh?" Yang grinned

"Oh Yang, you don't seem to get it. Its not a three-round ender, I'm ending this right now" Jaune smiled

Yang's face contorted into one of confusion. It was Blake's turn, she set a face-down card and gave Ruby her turn. Ruby used "Replenish troops" which meant that her kingdom would be making more units in the next few turns.

Then it was Jaune's turn...

"I use... Sword of humanity" Jaune threw the card onto the field. This gave all units Jaune had and gained to have extreme augments, that let them travel from kingdom to kingdom. However the price was it would lower the morale of the people, thus making it harder to build up forces the next turn.

"So? What are you gonna do with your Augments? Weiss' army is too small" Yang said and Ruby agreed _Heh noobs_ Jaune thought as he played another card.

"Call reinforcements, and Insurgency" Jaune put down two more spell cards. Call reinforcements gave Jaune a total 1.5 k attacking power, in comparison a (player's) kingdom's hp is at 2k.

Insurgency allowed Jaune to take up units from a separate faction, if he rolled a 3 or below, if he rolled a 1 he'd be able to double those forces.

But if he rolled a 4 or higher there would be an Insurgency in his kingdom and morale would decrease.

Jaune smirked and rolled the dice. Yang grimaced as Jaune rolled a one. He pointed toward's Blake's army. She had been building up a massive army at about 1 thousand soldiers. The card Insurgency doubled the amount therefore making it 2 thousand and putting it in Jaune's own force making it 4.5 thousand. Jaune's augments gave the fighting force 2 their fighting ability making it a massive 8 thousand attack.

This astounded Yang and Ruby _HOW COULD WE HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?_

_Ill end it right here _"For my last spell card I use...Divide and Conquer!"

This card allowed Jaune to attack all players on the board. The drawback is the kingdom's army would stack with the player. But that didn't matter, Jaune's attack force was enough for everyone.

"Nooooooooo!" Yang and Ruby shouted as their capitals became overrun with Atlesian knights.

_Game over _"Good game" Jaune held out his hand and shook Ruby, Yang and Blake's hands.

"Hah! I knew the Arc could do it" Weiss said

Pyrrha came up to him "That was a fun match wasn't it Jaune? Now your promise"

"Ok Pyrrha, anything for you" he flirted jokingly

Pyrrha had a light pink blush but "Come on you" she said as she pulled Jaune over to study.

Sun and Neptune entered "Sup losers"

He said as Neptune asked "Aren't libraries for reading"

"Shut up, don't be a nerd"

"Intellectual!" Neptune replied to Sun

"Anyway, Jaune how've you been?" Sun asked "Meh, fine. Just finished a game of Remnant." Blake left at this point

Sun looked at the faces of Ruby and Yang "He used the cheaty one-turn end huh?"

They both nodded and Neptune and Sun laughed "Nep here is the one closest to beating Jaune"

"Can't beat him though" Neptune said sadly.

Jaune asked "So, what're you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, to see Rwby and You and your team-" Sun said

"Oh thats-" Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha was still holding onto his arm...and Sun and Neptune were staring.

"Hello" Pyrrha waved as she once again tried to pull Jaune

"J-Jaune is that...Pyrrha Nikos?" Sun pointed

"Yeah, shes cool right?" Jaune said as he tapped Pyrrha's hand.

Neptune went over "Hey uh...Miss Nikos, are you free this Saturday"

Jaune's face scrunched up "Hey Nep, sorry bud but we got training on Saturday"

"C'mon man...just one" Neptune bugged

"I'm sorry Neptune, but I would decline your offer" Pyrrha put on a straight face

Neptune shrunk and Jaune pat his back "Sorry bud, why not take your chances with Weiss over there"

With that Neptune bounced back and went over to Weiss.

Pyrrha whispered to Jaune "You know Jaune, we don't train with each other right?"

"Yeah well...we're starting now I guess" Jaune said. Pyrrha smiled as she got a new sparring partner who was also her crush(?)

The Library door opened and in came Thorin Pendragon.

"Jaune Arc, come" Thorin approached Jaune

"Ask them to come, tell them it will strengthen their team. I'll meet you and those who went by the docks tomorrow. Those exchange student's teams should've arrived already." Thorin said as Jaune nodded.

"So what'd Mister Thorin want?" Sun asked

"He told me to take you guys to something, it'll help teamwork apparantly." Jaune said.

Sun and Neptune were on board so he went to ask his team.

"Sure! Let's go Fearless Leader!" Nora said and Ren sighed but gave the thumbs up.

"If you want to Jaune, I'll be there with you" Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled and went to ask RWBY

"Uhm...Sure! I want to see how that old guy fights anyway" Ruby agreed and Yang did too.

Weiss didn't have a problem with it and they'd ask Blake.

Jaune went back over to Thorin "They said yes"

"Good"

"What're we doing anyway Thorin?" Jaune asked

"I'll be teaching your friends a little bit of how to be a Slayer. Jaune, we're going hunting" Thorin said as Jaune went wide eyed.

**_Author notes: Ah! New Chapter done! I just got home and finished writing this, hope you guys enjoyed! I'll keep writing more, I'll see ya in the next one!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello! I just got back to writing after a break! It was raining reallly hard and the lights went put for a day. I was planning to write this yesterday hahahaha._****_Well, enjoy the chapter!_**

**_-_**

**_The Hunt_**

**_**

Jaune walked onto the docking platform. He, his team, team Rwby and team Sssn were all equipped with their weapons.

"Hey Sun, the hell are we doing here at the ass crack of dawn again?" Sage asked, he was a big man, he had slightly dark-green hair, a long coat and a golden spaulder.

"C'mon Sage, he told you already. We were going to be meeting that old guy" Scarlet said. Scarlet was a boy slightly shorter than Sun, he had red hair and had a red coat hanging on his side. On his belt was his cutlass.

Sun yawned, since it was pretty early they were all tired... Barring Jaune, who was excited.

Jaune was smiling, he was giddy, he wanted to fight behemoths and not humans! _Fighting those monsters are sooooo much better._

"Jaune, how can you be so energetic" Ren asked

"I don't know how you _Can't_" Jaune replied

Pyrrha agreed with Ren "Jaune, why don't we sit down over at that bench?" she asked. Ren and Nora sat separately.

"Hmm, good idea" They went over and sat. It was quite cold, since it was early in the morning. Team Rwby were all taking a nap in the bench next to theirs.

Jaune found it nice, peaceful even. Weiss was leaning on Ruby and Yang was resting her back on the bench, hands sprawled out behind it _It's like she's showing off those massive..._ Jaune thought. Blake was off to the side, readig something on her scroll.

Pyrrha rested her head on Jaune's shoulder and took a nap. Jaune, of course blushed at first, but smiled and let her rest. He knew Pyrrha wasn't a morning person. Ren was laying on Nora's lap in a different bench _Get together already!!!!!_ Jaune thought.

Jaune looked over and saw Thorin, he woke Pyrrha up.

"Pyr, hey. Thorin's here" He whispered

"Mmmm, five more minutes..." she said as she put her head deeper in Jaune's shoulder. Jaune's face became very red and team Sssn looked at him jealously.

"Hmmm, you came. Brave" Thorin said as he met them on the docking bay.

Team Rwby woke up first and greeted the man. Jaune couldn't move yet, Thorin knew this so he let it pass.

Team Sssn greeted the old man too "Good morning mister Thorin" Sage Ayano greeted

"Hm, you seem to be taking my recommendation to heart" Thorin said as he remembered telling Sage that the weight of the sword he had previously was insufficient.

It had already been five minutes so Jaune woke Pyrrha once more "Hey Pyr, Thorin's here"

Pyrrha sat straight and rubbed her eyes and gave a cute yawn. Jaune thought _Wow..._

"I'm sorry for leaning on you Jaune" Pyrrha said, averting her eyes.

"N-no, it's fine"

Thorin approached Jaune "Jaune, there have been sightings of three diferrent behemoths approximately 50 kilometers from the kingdom's walls. I'll send your team to defeat the Boreus"

"Wait wait wait wait, but master Thorin-"

"Just Thorin, Jaune" Thorin cut Jaune off

"Thorin, are you saying there's a Boreus here?" Jaune said

"Yes, it is indeed quite a bizarre phenomenon, but it has happened before. I'll be assisting the other teams with the help of-" Thorin said.

"Me! How are you Jaune!" Jaune was greeted by a man, he wasn't as thickly built as Thorin, but he was pretty big. He wore an orange chestplate and jeans, he looked like Jaune. If only Jaune was taller, had black hair and green eyes.

"Percy!" Jaune exclaimed, the man was named Percy Caster. He was older than Jaune by 6 years, making him 24.

Percy was here to help the other teams along with Thorin "Thorin said you got yourself a girlfriend" he said as he looked at Pyrrha.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Jaune who turned beet red. "We aren't like that..."

"Well, you should be. She won't be single forever you know" Percy advise Jaune.

They got onto the Bullhead and went off to the mission point.

-oOoOoOo-

Jaune jumped out of the bullhead with his team.

Jaune used Aether and Aura for a safe landing, he hit the ground and there was a small wave of dust as he landed.

"Superhero landing!" Nora shouted as she used her hammer to mitigate the damage from falling.

Ren used his aura too and Pyrrha did a graceful roll. Jaune instantly took off and let his team follow.

"Its over here!" Jaune shouted as he saw specks of snow. He instinctively threw a firework.

"Jaune why did you throw that?" Pyrrha asked

Jaune shrugged "Meh, I just got used to doing it I guess"

The beast roared, it looked like a massive disfigured goat, with two large hind limbs. It had two small wings, a large scaly tail and two huge horns. Around it were creatures that looked like bats. Some were small and agile, while others were fat and slow.

Jaune signalled the team to stop.

The beast turned its head toward their direction, however they are still unnoticed. A few silent steps got them to the back of the beast.

Jaune, with bated breath looked over at his team. They were ready to pounce.

Like alligators inside a drinking well, the strike swiftly! Jaune leaps in first hitting the Boreus with his massive warhammer.

Nora jumps in second to deal massive damage and throw the beast back. Pyrrha throws her shield at one of the bat looking things as it exploded and caused a chain reaction with 6 others.

That action damaged the Boreus. "Take those orbs!" Jaune told his team as the great Behemoth roared once more, activating a thick sheet of Aether and ice around its body.

Ren shot at the little bats to kill some, and Jaune took some orbs and he swung hard to knock the Boreus off to the side. However, the beast was unphased and charged at the Blonde Knight.

Nora, who had also taken one of the orbs gave a supplementary strike and halted the beast as it was toppled.

"Wail on it!!!" Jaune shouted as the team got close to do melee damage.

Jaune swapped over to his dual scythe/pickaxes and dealt great damage to the hide. Jaune and his team broke off a piece of its tail and Jaune noticed the beast twitch "Get back!"

He shouted as the beast got up and in a fury stomped on the ground and made a red, Aether filled shockwave. Nora wasn't fast enough and was sent back. Ren caught her, Jaune and Pyrrha backed off.

"Ren!" Jaune threw a potion at Ren. Jaune explained to his team what these potions did. He taught them that they shouldn't ingest any of it, but he told them to smash the bottle.

Ren did as Jaune instructed, and Nora was up and running.

With a resounding roar, multiple bats came down from who knows where. They followed their current strategy of taking the down the bats and taking the orbs and battering the Boreus.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. Jaune had his back turned as an explosive bat got him on the right side _DAMN! _Jaune shouted in his mind and rolled sideways to mitigate the damage.

The Boreus saw this opportunity and rushed at Jaune. Pyrrha saw this and threw Miló at the head of the beast and hit it in the eye.

This didn't stop the forward momentum, but slowed it enough for Jaune to be able to roll away.

"Nora! Nail it!" Jaune shouted

Things were about to go as planned. But the beast kicked Nora away, Pyrrha had no choice but to take Miló back.

"Wait wait wait! Guys back off!" Jaune shouted.

Ren and Nora stayed their ground, but slowly backed off, Pyrrha was staying close to Jaune. Jaune saw that the Behemoth was low on stamina, from its heavy breathing and the wounds it had sustained.

The behemoth roared and... Ran away!

"CHASE THE THING!" Jaune shouted

-oOoOoOo-

Pyrrha ran as fast as she could to chase after the Arc who tracked the behemoth down. Jumping over chasms and leaping from trees, they finally chased down the Boreus.

The air was more chilly now, the beast was drinking from an Aether to heal its wounds. Pyrrha saw that Jaune was not having any of it and started shooting with his Repeaters.

"Jaune, do we charge at it?" she asked.

"Yes! Come on this is our chance!" he shouted as the group of huntsmen/huntresses in training rushed the Behemoth. Ren took care of the minions that the Boreus had and the rest of the team went to battle the beast.

After it was staggered by Nora. Pyrrha noticed that there were wounds on its neck and looked over at Jaune who nodded.

"Cut its neck Pyr!" Jaune shouted and Pyrrha obliged. Running towards it she slashed downward to reveal red, flowing blood.

"GOOD!" Jaune shouted as he raised his axe and threw it at the neck of the Boreus. Decapitating it, the minions it summoned suddenly cried out in pain and vanished.

Everyone was panting tiredly. Ren was the first to lie down, next to him, Nora.

Jaune went over to his partner after praying for thanks to the gods.

He raised his hand and highfived Pyrrha, who smiled and sat down with him.

"So! That was quite a fight... I bought bread, you guys want some?" Jaune said as his team lit up, they then had a picnic while waiting for extraction.

**_Author Note: This took a while! I honestly wanted to upload this two days ago! But delays, delays, delays. Hope this was a good chapter, see u in the next!_**


	18. Chater 18

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello again! Welcome to a new chapter. I haven't uploaded _****_anything recently, its been rough these past weeks, between school, chores and worrying about that one girl who I like (may or may not be sarcastic lolololol). Sorry for the hella late upload and I hope you still read this story. Enjoy!_**

**___**

**_Back to status Quo!_**

**_Probably_**

**_-_**

The mission was done and the three teams met back at the docking bay. Walking down the ramp, Jaune saw his friends. Team RWBY looked as if they'd seen better days. The had scratches, wounds, dirt and burn marks all over the place.

"This is why you don't wear heels while hunting, Ice queen" Percy told team RWBY while smiling.

Weiss looked furious, "HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT COULD BREATHE FIRE?" To which Percy replied with "You weren't " with a loud laugh.

Jaune and his team approached team RWBY, "Heya Ruby, you looked...better"

"Hey Jaune! Guess I did... but fighting that big monster was really fun, though...could've used a warning though" Ruby replied. According to Percy, they fought an Embermane, which was quite a feat considering they usually only fought Grimm.

Another Bullhead was bound, but before it landed a man crashed onto the platform first.

_A true superhero landing _Jaune smirked as he looked at his master, who landed on one knee and was now dusting himself off.

The bullhead landed and the boys of Sssn exited. They immediately fell to the ground, very tired.

"Woah, what did they fight?" Nora asked Jaune

"Hmmm, no clue"

Not knowing, Jaune went to Thorin and asked. Thorin looked at him and gave a smirk

"Hellion, the angry kind"

Jaune laughed, _Hellions are very vicious_. Just like that everyone went back to their dorms.

Percy and Thorin bid their farewells, as they headed for Gerard's Cafe. Team Sssn limped their way toward the exchange student dorms, Sun was even whining, which you don't see often.

Team Rwby and Jnpr headed to the dorms.

While on their way, Jaune saw something that caught his eye "You guys go ahead, I'll be with you in a sec" most of the girls, and Ren nodded and left.

Pyrrha was curious and followed his back. Jaune went through a bit of a trek into the woods. The setting sun gave everything a nice orange hue, however the more the sun sank the more she wondered what he was doing. She saw him walk out into the nearby woods. To see a red and shining banner, which he took and it broke into shards of aether.

She decided to follow him more as he picked up more of these strange banners. Until eventually she called out to him

"Jaune?"

"Oh, Hi Pyr" Jaune replied from on top of a tree to a confused Pyrrha. She asked "Jaune, what was that?"

Jaune thought of the situation and laughed "Well, its a slayer thing. Last year they were kunai stuck to trees"

Pyrrha just looked more confused "Well in any case, lets go back to the dorm room"

"Roger!" Jaune said as he gracefully flipped off the tree.

-oOoOoOo-

The night was chilly, the moon was shining its light upon the world at large. Jaune was walking with Pyrrha, in the empty halls of school, just the two of them.

"Hey Pyr..." Jaune half-nervously started

"Yes Jaune?"

"You know about the ball that Beacon is holding for the festival?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smiled "Yes, what about it?"

They were approaching their dorm room's door, at this point you can already hear Nora's unbearably loud snoring. Jaune however, did not skip a beat.

"Do you...Uh, have anyone in mind for it?" Jaune asked

"Yes actually" Pyrrha replied

"O-oh..." Jaune felt sad about that, _damn I'm too late. _Jaune half-frowned for a split second but put his smile on once more.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jaune asked Pyrrha

"Well..." she started _I don't think I can tell him that its him_ she thought.

Pyrrha was about to tell him anyway until they overheard RWBY...

"...So Weiss and I head to the CCT Tower in Vale?" Ruby asked her team.

Yang agreed "Me and Blakey can go over to...a friend of mine's... to ask around"

Blake however told Yang "Yang, the Fang holds a meeting for new members every month, I'll be heading there to spy on them. Nobody, probably, will suspect me if I take off my bow"

Yang reluctantly agreed to that. Jaune however knocked on their door.

"Heya Ruby" he said as Ruby poked her head out, Jaune told Pyrrha to head to the dorm room. He told her that he'll tell her what happened.

"Hey Jaune! What're you doin here at this time of night" Ruby nervously asked.

"Yeah, well I overheard you guys talking about a White Fang heist" Jaune guessed

Ruby's already pale face paled even more "N-no! Nah! Nope! Nada" She said backing away.

"Ruby, let my team help. We'll discuss this tomorrow and we'll back you up"

"Ruby-" Yang was cut off, what she was going to say was cut off from her tongue "Heya Vomit Boy!"

"Hi Yang, I was discussing things with your sister" Jaune said

"They...want to help out tomorrow"

Yang shrugged "Why not?" she said and Ruby informed the rest of the team, they were fine with it.

-oOoOoOo-

The morning was upon them, Jaune was stretching. _Gotta warm up my body somehow_

His team was still asleep bubut he was already outside, jogging. Since he had Aura and Aether to help him out he didn't really need more physical strengthening.

But he ran anyway, it was boring. The morning dew in the grass shining ever so softly like little stars in a green sky. The Sun, it was shining its orange light upon the world. Jaune loved watching the dawn.

He ran back to his dorm room, the hallways were now starting to get a bit more lit due to sunlight. People were walking out of their rooms for their mornig excercise.

Jaune opened the door to see Pyrrha, already half-awake staring into the blank wall infront of her. Nora was also awake but trying to wake Ren up, who was telling Nora "Five more minutes..."

"Mornin team!" Jaune said

Pyrrha looked at him "G'mornin Jaune"

Her eyes widened and she clasped her hand on her mouth. She addressed him so informally, she thought it would come across as disrespectful.

Jaune however laughed "Mornin, come on. Everyone get ready, we'll be meetin with team RWBY later. Right now though, we'll be shopping for clothes!"

"Clothes?" Ren asked already sitting up

"Yeah, you can't expect people to not notice you when you wear your normal clothes right?"

"Hmm, sure" Ren said as they eventually started to ready up for their day.

-oOoOoOo-

Teams Rwby and Jnpr were having a meeting in team Rwby's dorm room.

Jaune was wearing a black coat with a white button-up shirt underneath, he wore slacks and black shoes. On his side he carried Crocea Mors and his Aether lamp.

Everyone wore the same colour palette of black and white. Pyrrha wore something like what Jaune normally wears to keep a low profile. She wore a black hoodie and she wore glasses which didn't do anything to affect her eyesight and a skirt with boots. When compared to Yang's audacious choice in clothing, it makes her seem like a teen who doesn't exactly know what she's doing there.

Jaune however didn't see this as a problem, he thought she looked hella beautiful _Dang, I wanna go with them now..._

"Ok, so plan is Ruby and I will go over to the cct" Weiss started

Ruby smiled "Yep, next up Yang, Nora and Pyrrha will be going to Yang's friend"

Jaune, was bothered by this. So he looked at Pyrrha "Pyr, don't drink anything or take anything they give you ok?" _Really, they type of men there usually stoop so low_

Pyrrha was happy Jaune was worrying for her "Yes Jaune, I know"

"Lastly we have Jaune, Ren and Blake to the White Fang meeting" Ruby finished

"Don't you mean 'Jaune, Ren, Blake and Sun'?" Sun Wukong poked his head through the team's window.

"S-Sun?! What are you doing here?" Blake asked

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about a cool, secret plan"

"From outside the window"

"Errrr Yeah, I even brought Nep"

Both teams poked their head out the window to see a trembling Neptune hanging on for dear life. However, he smirked and said "Hey" in a really cool manner.

They took him in and the planned what to do.

"Ok, so Sun will be coming with us" Jaune said

Sun agreed "Yep"

"Neptune... Where should he go?" Jaune looked over at Ruby who was considering letting him go with them.

"He can go with Yang, Pyrrha and Nora. Is that good?"

"No" Jaune immediately answered _I don't trust him around Pyr at all_

"Ok, he's coming with me and Weiss then" Ruby answered.

"So, everyone knows what they'll do?" Jaune asked.

"Me, Ruby and Neptune will go over to the CCT to get information on recent White Fang robberies" Weiss stated

Jaune nodded and looked over to Yang "We'll head over to Junior's to ask around if they know anything"

"Great, operation...uhhhh" Jaune started

"Paint the town Red?" Ruby suggested

_Screw it _"Operation Paint the Town Red is a go!" Jaune stated as everyone started leaving.

Jaune prepped his sword and they were on their way.

-oOoOoOo-

On their way to the docks Jaune bumped into someone. She had short dark hair, amber eyes and _WOW shes hot..._

This gir- no woman was about as tall as Jaune. _She could be a model...then again anyone in Beacon could be a model._

"Oh, I'm sorry for running into you" Jaune said as he picked up some papers that she dropped.

"It's fine" she said as she watched Jaune pick up what she dropped.

"You're a exchange student right?" Jaune said as he finished picking up papers and handing them to her.

"Why, yes I am" she replied

Jaune smiled "Where were you from?"

"Mistral's Haven Academy, though it is quite a nice change of pace to be in Vale" thei woman said

"May I have your name?" Jaune asked

"Cinder Fall of team Cinnamon" as he took her hand it felt warm...like nor normal warm

"Are you sic-"

"Jaune come on!" Blake shouted

"Okay! Well, nice to meet you Cinder" Jaune said as he ran over to Blake.

To Jaune she looked like a nice gal, however... theres just something in him that tells him to avoid her at all costs.

Jaune thought _probably cuz she was hot, or... just anxiety meeting new people_

Jaune shrugged and left on the Bullhead with Blake, Ren and Sun

**_Author note: Again I'm sorry for the late upload, things just hit the fan these past few days. Like Tryouts for our Vball team and quizzes and girls and whatever. I'll continue writing if this story is still interesting to people. So...see you in the next one I guess_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Obligatory Author Note: Hi guys! I'm sorry uploading took so long, I couldn't come up with any good ideas recently plus exam week hahahahah! Well, I'd say have a good day and have a good read! Also I keep forgetting, I don't know if I'm allowed to advertise my wattpad (I write original stories there, I'm learning ok? It should be on my profile if anyone's curious) Anyway, here's the chapter after this hella long Author note_**

**_-_**

**_Paint the town Red part 1_**

**___**

"So... Blake, what's the plan?"

"We go in, and...we go out after"

"That's it? That's the brilliant plan?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say? _Beat up all the bad guys? _"

Sun sighed and Blake rolled her eyes. They were on a bullhead on the way to Vale. It was nearly dead of night, Jaune was checking on his scroll to see if Ruby and/or Pyrrha got anything. Ren looked at Jaune worriedly.

Ren asks "Jaune are you sure this is a good idea? We could get in so much trouble"

"Hundred percent! How about you? If you don't want to I could just leave you over at the school..." Jaune didn't want to sound mean, but having teammates second doubting themselves is not a good thing.

However Ren smiled "I'll go where my Fearless Leader goes"

"I thought only Nora did that..." Jaune blushed

They eventually got to Vale and headed to the shipyards. In one of the warehouses was a White Fang meeting. Blake and Sun had no trouble. Jaune and Ren however...

Ren wore realistic fake fangs, he saw a tutorial on how to do it online. He wore contact lenses to make it look like he had a snake's eyes. He claimed that he was a snake faunus. Of course when they asked him to spit out venom, he immediately denied saying.

"Ah, about that, I can't spit venom. These fangs are just for show" he scratched his head. The guards let him pass reguardless.

Jaune went next, "What type of faunus are you?" the burly wolf faunus asked Jaune.

Jaune wore shades and planned on saying that he was a bat faunus and his eyes were sensitive to light.

"A bat faunus" Jaune answered as he lowered the guys' arm since he was shining a light at Jaune's eyes.

"Oh, sorry. The boss told me to do that" the man answered as he let Jaune pass.

They entered the warehouse, it was pitch black. Through practice Ren could see easily, Blake and Sun didn't have any problems. Jaune was also used to night missions so, this wasn't new to him.

However they all winced when sudden stage lights turned on. Revealing Roman Torchwick, a massive... thing wrapped in a huge blanket, and a large rattling cage.

Torchwick began his speech and Jaune went closer to Blake and Sun.

"50 lien says whats in that cage is a behemoth"

"I wouldn't make that bet" Ren quipped.

Along their conversation Torchwick revealed an Atlesian Paladin, shortly thereafter he pulled off the curtains of the cage and revealed...

Nothing... _Strange..._ Jaune thought as he remembered.

He saw the faint outline "that's a Kharabak..."

"This, my friends is what they would call a behemoth! Quite a recent discovery, but reguardless, useful. They'll target huntsmen and leave us, the little auraless humans alone!" Torchwick grinned, the crowd cheered and the new recruits were called forward.

However Torchwick and Jaune's eyes met, _Ah shoot_

"We have to get outta here" Jaune said as Blake looked over to the elecrical box.

"He can't see in the dark" Blake said

"Neither can we" Jaune said but was silenced as Blake took his hand and shot the electrical box, closing all the lights in the warehouse.

Sun, took Ren's hand and the all bolted the F outta there. Followed shortly by a screaming and angered Roman in an Atlesian Paladin.

"You guys have any other...You know? BACKUPS!" Sun asked jumping building to building.

Ren was already shooting the mech, sadly it didn't have much effect.

Jumping on rooftops and running for their lives, Jaune had the foresight to call Yang and the others.

"Guys! Meet us by the highway in the downtown area, I'll send y'all our location. Get ready for a fight!" Jaune said as he pocketed his scroll.

The Paladin shot at Jaune, who summoned his shield and used that to proppel himself.

This led to him reaching the highway using the waves of aether in the air, he announced "ANYONE IN THE HIGHWAY PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Of course the commuters were confused, however when they saw the giant over in the horizon they all started leaving. Blake, Sun and Ren were comig in faster.

"BLAKE" Jaune shouted as Blake was about to get hit by a missle. Sun blocked it with his Aura clones but this took a toll on him so he had to kneel down a bit.

"Are you alright Sun?" Ren asked while kneeling next to him. Sun waved it off "Yeah I'm fine"

"Brace yourselves, we're stalling for time" Jaune said as he brought out his Warhammer and charged at Torchwick who was in the mech suit.

"Oh, the knight has a sledgehammer. Guess you're a Paladin too!" Torchwick said as he tried to knock Jaune out of the air with a missle.

Jaune answered back with explosives of his own, which counteracted the missles.

Jaune grinned however as he got closer, he knew bladed weapons wouldn't be effective, so he struck the giant in the leg. Whilw stumbling backward Blake tripped the Paladin with her bow and Sun struck it down with his staff.

Ren on the other hand was ineffective in this bout, and was given the task to take the civvies to safety. He knew he couldn't help much since his weapons were for, largely, grimm.

The Paladin struck Wukong as he was midair. Sun hit the wall and coughed up blood. He was out of Aura.

"Blake! Cover for Sun, I'll handle this" Jaune said angrily as he rushed forward once more.

"Come at me little knight! Let's Dance!"

-oOoOoOo-

A few blocks away, Yang was on bumblebee with Pyrrha and Nora. Hearing the distress signal from Jaune wasn't good, obviously.

Pyrrha was taking it the worst, she was worried for her leader, friend, and she hated (but loved) to admit it, crush.

"Yang how much farther?" She asked Yang

Yang turned "Just a few minutes away, hold on tight girls, the ride's gonna be rough"

Bumblebee's engine roared, the bike took off. Way past the speed limit, though it wasn't a time to complain, it was urgent.

In the CCT tower, Weiss and Neptune were chatting when first, Ruby came back and second, the distress call was sent out by Jaune.

"Ruby, come on" Weiss said as they took off running.

Of course, Ruby didn't need to be told, she took off faster than Neptune of Weiss. As fast as she could, leaving petals in her wake.

Weiss and Neptune had to take a taxi, which was comical but got the job done. They eventually got to the site to see Jaune.

Holding his own against the mech. Though a bit bloodied, aura's running low but Aether protecting him. He was the bulwark that was before Blake, who was covering for Sun.

Jaune saw his friends, was relieved but was distracted. Roman used this opportunity to hit Jaune. Jaune got hit and was sent to a nearby wall.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha took off running toward Jaune. But a missle was headed toward her.

Luckily a man wearing orange armour managed to shield her "Are you alright? Actually, nevermind that. Take care of Jaune and the monkey boy."

This man was Percy, he went over and called to team RWBY "Hey girls! We got a titan to take down"

Team RWBY nodded, this was it. They were going to fight Torchwick once again.

**_Author note: SORRY FOR THE LATE AS F UPLOAD! School's a big blockage on my creativity. But hey! New chapter, again I would like to say that I do have a wattpad, anyone interested can go check that out. See ya in the next chapter!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author Note: Hello guys! I'm sorry for not uploading at all, like nothing at all. I've had a busy schedule these past few weeks. I was kinda too tired to write, but hey, I'll try to write again_****_I do not own Dauntless or RWBY so pls no sue..._**

**_-_**

**Paint the town Red part 2**

**_**

The darkness was suffocating...

Either that or his lungs were punctured by broken ribs, Jaune didn't know. Either way his sight was getting darker and his breathing, heavier.

He had been paying attention to his Aura and Aether, they were both on an all time low. This was the first time he's ever felt powerless ever since he won that tournament that Lady Luck made.

"-AUNE" He heard as a familiar voice called out to him.

_It's Pyrrha... _Jaune opened his eyes to see Pyrrha holding his head into her bosom and worrying for him.

"Jaune? " she asks with teary eyes

Jaune coughed up some blood "Hi Pyrrha"

Jaune tried to stand up but Pyrrha stopped him "Pyrrha? "

"You're hurt! You can't go back out there" she says as she wipes away a tear.

"Pyr lift me up"

Pyrrha looked at him as if asking him what he just said "Don't worry I won't fight" Jaune answered her look.

Pyrrha nodded and put Jaune's arm around her shoulder and carried him off the ground. He saw team RWBY along with Percy fighting and it was epic.

"FREEZERBURN! " Ruby shouted as she flew back with Blake and Yang and Weiss covered the area with fog.

Jaune could see Percy navigating the fog as if it was nothing. Ruby and Blake struck the Mech from the fog.

"What the hell? " Roman let out a confused sound as his Paladin was knocked forward by a heavy blow.

Percy jumped back into the fog but the automatic missle system on the Paladin managed to hit Yang. Percy ran over to catch her and he did.

"Checkmate! " Ruby shouted as Weiss and Blake ran forward and dished out multiple attacks and were even able to disable the targeting systems.

Unfortunately this didn't stop Torchwick from firing at will. Through what seems like sheer luck, Roman hits Weiss. But not before Weiss uses a Time Dilation Glyph on Blake. That glyph allows her to move faster and register things faster.

She was able to cut down the missles before they reached their target, Ruby commanded.

"Ladybug! " As she and Blake flew in to hit the mech which was all in vain as they were swatted away by the mech.

Ruby and Blake were thrown into concrete pillars, Yang rushed back in.

The mech had no problems dealing with her blows. Though they were heavy, they didn't cause much damage to the Paladin, because firstly, Ember Celica was running low on ammo and second the Mech was armoured with Atlesian Steel, which is very durable.

Roman was able to knock Yang out easily, afterwards.

"Ha, you girls should've stayed home and played with your little dolls instead! " Roman laughed as he pointed the Mech's Cannon at Ruby.

Ruby, was fearing for her life. This was the first time she had actually been in a situation like this, she didn't know what to do. She was panicked and she wanted to go back to the academy and...

The Cannon shot, Ruby closed her eyes. There was and explosion but Ruby didn't die.

"Don't close your eyes in a fight kiddo"

"Uncle Qrow? "

Ruby opened her eyes to see Qrow Branwen, he had just came back from a scouting mission for Ozpin.

Roman groaned and shot another missle but the Branwen was able to avoid it while leading Ruby away.

"Are you going to take it down Uncle Qrow? "

"Nah kiddo, Percy and his group can handle it. "

As if on cue, Percy jumped on the Mech with his dual chained scythes. He cleaved out two of the back launchers before backing up.

"An-! " Percy was cut off as a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes ran up and cut the arm off the mech with a massive axe.

"I got it" the woman said

Percy smiled as he rushed back in but with a sword this time, he slashed at the Mech's legs and managed to cut one of the hydraulics which made it hard to move.

"EAT THIS! " Suddenly a man with black and curly hair, and quite the great build smashed into the Paladin with his hammer knocking it into a pillar.

They rushed to attack it but the driver ejected. Torchwick was caught by a Bullhead that flew past as they disappeared into the night.

Percy came up to Jaune "Hey bro, are you ok? " he asked Jaune who was being carried by Pyrrha

"Yep totally fine" Jaune answered

The blonde woman smacked Percy's head. "OW Annabeth why???? "

"That's for asking the boy an obvious question, here Jaune" she gave Jaune a Slayer Potion.

"Thanks" Jaune took it graciously and was healed for most of his wounds.

Team RWBY came up to Jaune too, Sun was in a better condition already. Still out cold though, he was taken by Neptune to a nearby hospital.

"Jaune who are these people? " Ruby asked

"Oh they're-" Jaune was about to answer but Percy beat him to the punch.

"This is my team, my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth and my bestfriend Grover" Percy said as Annabeth waved at the girls while moving the Mech with Grover. Grover smiled and waved too.

"Woah you guys are awesome" Ruby told Percy.

"I know" he replied, promptly getting another smack from Annabeth.

Jaune went and sat with Pyrrha while they waited for the police and hunters to retrieve the Paladin.

"Sir, if you excuse me, how did you manage to do that? " Weiss asked

"Do what? " Percy returned the question. "How did you manage to fight the Paladin without talking to each other? "

"Oh well, we... practice and hunt together a lot I guess? "

At this point Annabeth and Grover were done cleaning up. Annabeth went over to Percy "Sorry, he's bad at explaining things. We have been together for a long time, so we know a lot about each other. Due to that we could take guesses on what others will do and-"

"What she's trying to say is that we trust each other" Grover smiles as he tells the girls.

Team RWBY nodded and took notes. Over to Jaune, who was getting bandaged by Pyrrha.

"Why didn't you call us sooner? " Pyrrha asked

"Well... I tried, it just didn't work I guess? " Jaune hissed as he felt another wound getting disenfected.

"Well, it's ok but be more careful next time ok? " Pyrrha told Jaune as he smiled but winced again with pain.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, if it means it won't worry you. Then I'll try to get hurt less next time." Jaune laughed but coughed and groaned in pain.

It was quite comical and Pyrrha laughed a bit as she continued first aid.

The night was drawing to a close and the students would be taken in for questioning but all in all, nothing bad after that happened and they all went back to their dorms.

**Author note: I am so very incredibly sorry for not uploading at all. I really do apologize for that, I'll try to upload more**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author note: Wow, this one took a while, sorry. I'll be honest, I've kinda been off writing. But I'll at least finish this and it'll be cool. Hope you enjoy the chapter._**

**_-_****A Day Like Any Other-**

Jaune, was in pain. Obviously, after having his ass handed to him by Torchwick in a giant mech suit. However you wouldn't expect him standing outside team RWBY's dorm room, bandages covering his forearms and a few bandages on his face... holding a guitar with Sun and Neptune.

"What the actual he'll are we doing here Sun? " Jaune asked the real question, as Sun smirked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We're here to ask some girls of team RWBY out to dance! " Sun answered energetically backed up with a blinding smile from Neptune.

"You could both do this yourselves you know... " Jaune complained as Neptune interjected.

"Yeah, but neither of us know guitar" as he nudges Sun who nods and laughs. Jaune sighs as he knocks on the door. Putting the guitar aside...

Ruby jumps out the door into Jaune's arms "Jauuuuneeee!!!! "

Jaune looked confused as he was holding the little reaper in his arms, "Uhm, Ruby? what's with this? "

"They wanna make me wear heels! HEELS! "

"Yeah and?"

"They're painful"

Jaune sighed once again, he expected this and put the little reaper down. Now Sun and Neptune both gulped and Jaune pulled the straightest face he could.

"So Jaune I forgot to ask, what did you-"

"Team RWBY, specifically Blake and Weiss! These two young gentlemen have prepared a song for you" Jaune says as he strums a G chord.

"Will! " Jaune strums his guitar as he winces at Sun's magnificent voice crack.

"You accompany us! " Neptune followed with a better voice that Sun, but still pretty cringey to Jaune who kept strumming away.

"To the dance this Sunday? " Jaune completes as he strums up and down really quickly and let's the strings ring out.

"Ooh, Vomit Boy is here to ask my sis out? " Yang joked as she was followed by Weiss and Blake.

"N-no Yang! I think it's for-"

"Nep and Sunny here wanted to ask two certain girls to the dance this Sunday" Jaune said as one girl perked up and the other sighed.

"Weiss, will you-" Neptune starts as Weiss instantly says "I wouldn't mind... " and Neptune pumps his fist in the air "Catch you by 8?"

"Of course"

Then Sun looked over to Blake "Uhm, Blake will you... " Sun looked down twiddling his fingers, expecting a rejection.

Yang gave Blake a knowing look and Blake nodded "Sure Sun, I'll wait for you at 8 too"

Sun froze but smiled "G-Great! I'll be here by then, totally! "

"Thank you ladies, with that we'll be taking our leave"

"Jaune wait! " Ruby calls over to Jaune

"Uhm, what is it Rubes? "

"About the dance on Sunday... " Ruby was twiddling around and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby... " Jaune started "Will you accompany me to the dance? " Ruby asked.

Jaune was about to answer as he was suddenly pulled to the side by Pyrrha, in casual wear.

"Uhm Pyr-"

"My apologies Ruby, Jaune already has a partner" Pyrrha wrapped herself around Jaune's hand, Jaune felt Pyrrha's comfortable body heat. He then realised he was blushing out of his mind.

"O-oh, well in that case it's alright" Ruby slumped down a bit

Jaune felt sad seeing Ruby like this so he said "Ruby, you can come with if you want, we ARE friends after all. Right Pyrrha? "

Pyrrha smiled and nodded "Absolutely, I think it would be grand"

Ruby suddenly became happy once again "Yay! "

-oOoOoOo-

Class was done, sparring wasn't much either. Pyrrha beat up Cardin's team, no sweat and even got one of the exchange students to concede.

It was easy to tell why as Jaune got knocked onto his back by Pyrrha. They were sparring on top of the rooftop. This was Pyrrha and Jaune's way of bonding as team-mates so it didn't really bother them much. They trained every night actually.

Jaune was breathing heavily, tired, not being able to rely on Aether was one of their rules. So his Aura needed work but he was no slouch with combat.

Unfortunately "no slouch" wouldn't cut it with Pyrrha, who whooped his ass easily. Pyrrha extended her hand to Jaune. Jaune of course grabbed it.

Jaune sat on the edge of the roof to take a break, Pyrrha sat next to him and the looked at the stars. Jaune thought it was a good time to ask...

"Hey uh, Pyr... About the dance I... "

"You don't want to go to the dance with me? "

Jaune gasped, "What? No?! Of course I'd want to go with you, it's just... are you fine with me? As your date? "

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief "Of course Jaune, in fact I think I'd rather have you as my partner over anyone else"

"Uhm, I mean we are partners so... " Jaune blushed a bit but he didn't miss the meaning in her words.

"Jaune, it's not just that. Ever since I met you at the gymnasium in the first day I've always wanted you as my partner, I don't know why I do... But I did" Pyrrha told him

"Pyrrha I-"

"Jaune, I knew you were great back then and you blew my mind. With how nice you are and it makes me happy that I'm your friend"

_Ok... this is weird... _Jaune thought. Unbeknownst to him, Ozpin had already told Pyrrha about the maidens and Pyrrha was already troubled.

"Pyrrha, are you ok? I can help you out with whatever you need... You know that right? "

"Well there's one thing" Pyrrha said as she leaned her head onto Jaune's shoulder "Stay like this for a while" she says.

Pyrrha's red hair somehow shone brighter in the sunlight, which made her already beautiful face even more dazzling. Her bronze Armour, she unclasped and behind it, a normal dress. Jaune would lie if he said he wasn't enjoying this, but Pyrrha troubled is a thing he can't stand.

"Pyrrha, do you want to stay here for a bit more... " Jaune asked as he noticed Pyrrha was slightly shivering in the cold.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, Pyrrha looked up at Jaune with dazzling eyed and looked back down again.

"Pyr, I... I don't think I deserve a partner like you" Jaune says from his heart. Even though he was a Slayer, a strong combatant capable of taking down grimm and behemoth alike. He still believed he didn't deserve her as a partner.

"Why say so? " She asks

"Because, you're strong, wonderful, nice and all other positive adjectives that I can't think of off the top of my head" Jaune said as he held her closer.

"I just... I'm thankful for you sticking with me" Jaune says as Pyrrha looks up to him one more and smiles.

"Jaune you're putting yourself a little bit too low on the bar don't you think?" Pyrrha says as she inches closer to Jaune.

"I think you're wonderful, Jaune" Pyrrha says as she kisses Jaune's cheek.

This lights Jaune up into a blushing mess. As did Pyrrha, who stood up and picked up her armour

"I'll be going first now Jaune... " Pyrrha waved and left in a hurry, blushing heavily and honestly wanting to ask Nora for advice.

Jaune was stunned _A GIRL KISSED ME _Jaune, was in shock. He was confused but not angry, instead he was so happy that he jumped to his feet. He then pumped his hand into the air and yelled

"YES! " In celebration. Little did they know, only a few days later, their lives would be turned upside down

**_Author note: Hewwo! thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. If you did please follow the story and/or leave a comment. Have a good day! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author note: Not much to say this time, enjoy the chapter._**

**_I do not own Dauntless or RWBY so don't sue me :_****_)_**

**\- Preparation time! -**

More and more transfer students enter Beacon as Ozpin sips his cup of coffee. Watching their movement, innocence and care free natures. Glynda however had a strained look on her face.

"Ozpin, you told her? And without me knowing!? " She asked angrily.

"Glynda, can't you see? All these things the children have been put up against... Someone is in control" Ozpin says calmly as he once again sipped on his coffee.

"I know that Ozpin, Salem is out there. But why tell her so early? Miss Nikos might not be ready for such commitment" Glynda argues with Ozpin. She didn't like it that Pyrrha was going to be given the maiden's powers this early. For all they knew, this could all be a coincidence.

"Trust, Glynda. Miss Nikos will be ready in time, I just informed her of what role she might undertake. She agreed to it herself of course " Ozpin looks outside at the calm winds.

"When do you plan to give her these powers then Ozpin? " Glynda sighs as she stands back up to head to her next class.

"In time, preferably in her third year... But you know it probably won't go that well, considering Salem, she'd move as quick as possible... " Ozpin grips the handle of his coffee mug hard but relaxes "But I'm sure she won't be harmed"

"Then so be it Ozpin" Glynda walked out of the headmaster's office to make an announcement to the school.

Today was the day that the first years undertook their first missions. This would be a great learning experience for the students. She went over to the Communications room. She then took over the school intercoms and announced "Attention all first years... "

-oOoOoOo-

"Jauney, isn't it great that we get our first mission?" Nora Valkyrie asked Jaune Arc who was looking at the board of missions.

_Guess their commission board is close to our own Slayer mission board huh? _Jaune smiled "Of course Nora, Pyrrha how are you feeling?"

"I am well Jaune, did you need anything? Perhaps you forgot something?" Pyrrha giggled as Jaune smiled

"Nope! Got all the stuff we need in here! " Jaune pointed at his lantern.

"Well... Not all of the stuff" Ren said as he carried a backpack of supplies.

"Sorry I couldn't take it all Ren"

"It's fine, I'm glad I could help" Ren said as they went over to see what jobs they could take. Jaune saw one that said they could be "Junior Detectives", Nora thought it was cool but Jaune shook his head and put it back.

"Hmm? Apparently we can take this one, it's a guarding mission. Aurora Village? east of Vale" Jaune took it as Pyrrha's face brightened.

"Yes! We could take that one Jaune, it would be wonderful... "

"You like Aurora, Pyrrha? " Nora asked curiously, while tapping her finger on her lips.

"Why of course, my Uncle lives there" Pyrrha said energetically. "Uncle? " Nora replies

"Yes, my Uncle Andrew Nikos. He is a veteran, he fought White Fang in Atlas"

"Andrew? The modern war hero? The Clockwork Guardian? " Nora asked excitedly

"Yes" Pyrrha replied

"OMG! Jaune let's take this one! " Nora begged Jaune.

"Ren? " Jaune looked over at Ren who smiled and nodded. "To Aurora it is" Jaune took his scroll and scanned the code on the wall. His scroll beeped and team JNPR's scrolls all beeped with the message

"Mission Accepted

Departing time: 5:00 PM"

Jaune pocketed his scroll, it was 10 in the morning. They had time.

Jaune went over to Miss Goodwitch, who would give them an instructor as chaperone.

"Mister Arc, I don't think your group needs a chaperone from Beacon" Glynda just flat out says it. "We have contacted Mister Andrew Nikos if he could escort you, and he gladly obliged"

"That was quick" Jaune said

"You underestimate Beacon, Mister Arc. You are to meet by landing pad 4, you are dismissed Mister Arc" Goodwitch eventually went to handle other students.

Jaune looked over to his team, "So uh... you guys wanna get Pizza before we go? "

"Yssir fearless leader sir! "

"It would be grand"

"Ok"

They eventually left for pizza.

-oOoOoOo-

Trudging through rough and broken roads Ruby was with her team and Profe- Doctor Oobleck. "Girls, we are sent on a search and destroy mission for White Famg bases"

"Yessir" Ruby nodded, as she was laughed at by Yang.

"Do not stray too far from the group please, Mountain Glenn is teeming with gthem.. With the added danger of the White fang, I suggest we lay low" Oobleck advised the huntresses.

They all nodded and eventually they got to their drop point. Under them were a few Grimm that could be dealt with easily. Ruby and her team leapt out and killed the beowulves near them. Their mission is actually pretty hard.

"Come! Let us make haste! " Oobleck started walking north, and the girls followed him to a building. There were at least 10 beowolves in there.

"Girls! " Oobleck shouted as team RWBY nodded. Oobleck charged forward as RWBY split to do a pincer maneuver.

Ruby and Weiss took the right, targetting the two beowolves away from the group. They made quick work of it as Weiss used her time dilation glyph on Ruby as she sliced down both of the beowolves in break neck speed.

On the other hand, Blake and Yang were able to give their two beowolves a systematic beatdown. Yang punched a hole through one of them as Blake stabbed the head of the other. Oobleck blew three to bits.

Oobleck then handles the last three as he twirled his thermos and hit the head of one of them, effectively sending it over to Yang, who clothes lined it. She then proceeded to punch it's head off.

Oobleck shot the other that was charging at him, and was stalled long enough for Ruby to slice it in half. The last Beowolf was handled by Weiss and Blake, who charged the last one.

Weiss dashed and stabbed the beowolf multiple times but backed off as Blake used her clone to disorientate the Beowolf, as she took those few seconds of distraction to slice its head off.

"Good work girls, let's take a break here for a while" Oobleck started climbing as the girls followed him.

-oOoOoOo-

Unlike the bleak skies of mountain Glenn, it's Grey streets, lined with destroyed concrete and demolished buildings. The way to Aurora was clear, blue skies lined the clearly lush forests. Not a single dark cloud in sight, tall wooden walls outside of even taller walls of what looked like concrete stood.

"Welcome to Aurora kiddies! Get off when we land this time" the pilit told team JNPR

"Hehehe, sorry for the last time" Jaune scratched the back of his head "it's ok kid, y'all have aura anyway" he said as he laughed heartily.

They eventually landed, their mission would last for at least 3 days. _Directives say to go meet with the head __guard_ Jaune thought as he led his team forward to the gate.

"ID please" the guard asked. Jaune tapped his back pocket, then his side pockets _Crap._

"Ren, I think my ID is in the pack" Jaune sighed, it was quite a hassle.

"I'll check" Ren said as he put down the pack to check but was stopped when a gravelly voice stopped them "It's OK, let them go"

A man with dark red hair, a scar on his neck and a sword on his back came out of the gates.

"Uhm, who might you be sir? " Jaune asked as Pyrrha however ran up to embrace him. The man returned Pyrrha's embrace.

Jaune looked confused and Nora was starry eyed. Ren just sat back and watched it unfold.

"Jaune, this is my uncle! " Pyrrha told Jaune as she introduced her uncle Andrew to Jaune.

"Ah, the leader of my niece's team. Nice to meet you" Andrew held his hand out and Jaune shook it.

"Welcome to Aurora, you'll be guarding the gates for three days. I'll be your commanding officer, I only have one rule. Follow my orders, is that understood? " Andrew said in a commander like voice.

Jaune and his team saluted "I'm kidding, nothing bad really happens here. However if something does, what I want you to do is to report it to me so we can reinforce. If you could, try to avoid fighting in the front" the man said with a smile.

Jaune of course was offended by this "What do you mean, sir? We are fully capable of fighting up front"

"Do you want to get hurt? Are you ready to protect innocents in exchange for your life" Andrew stared at Jaune with a deadly gaze as Pyrrha moved behind Jaune, she has not seen this kind of resolve from her uncle in a long time. She clasped her hands on the back of Jaune's hoodie and whispered "he's just worried probably"

"I am" Jaune defiantly answered with a steely gaze of his own as he stared at the taller man.

They had a staring contest as Pyrrha tried to do something about the tension, Nora and Ren decided to watch it from afar as to not get caught in the crossfire.

However, Andrew Nikos laughed heartily and put his hand on Jaune's shoulder "I like your resolve, boy. If the time comes, I'll let you fight in the front line. Pyrrha, come here" Jaune was confused as Andrew said something to Pyrrha and she blushed furiously.

"N-n-no! it's not like that! " Pyrrha said as she backed up from the laughing Andrew, who found it cute as she did so.

"Ok then, now that I know the conviction of your leader you all should follow in his example got it? Unending resolve, fight to protect, understood? " Andrew said smiling to Nora and Ren who nodded.

"Great! Let's go over to the Barracks, Next to it is my house. You will be taking refuge there" Andrew said as he and team JNPR started walking.

Along the way Jaune got curious "Pyr, what'd he tell you? "

Pyrrha blushed "Nothing"

Jaune wondered _Hmm I wonder what it was he said... _

Pyrrha however thought of what her uncle said. _"Pyrrha, I think your dad would approve of the boy. I know I do, he's a keeper"_

"We aren't like that! " Pyrrha quietly shouted.

Jaune was just confused and on the way decided to buy some bread from some store. "Pyr you want some? "

"Err, ok Jaune" She took some and felt better, it had a chocolate filling which she absolutely loved.

"Isn't that better? Your more calm now" Jaune smiled as he was worried for Pyrrha before.

"Thank you Jaune" Pyrrha said as the kept moving toward the house of Andrew

**_Author note: That's a chapter done! Thanks for telling me about the "why sid Ozpin tell her so early" I did it cuz I thought of Ozpin as paranoid enough, and with the reports of some woman working with Roman and stuff, he'd assume something something Salem._**

**_Either way, thank you, Until the next chapter! _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Obligatory Author note:Hello! New chapter! Funnily enough I'm writing this in the middle of exams... Screw em ammirite? Anyway, here's a new chapter, Enjoy!_**

**-Guard Duty-**

"So, this will be your team's quarters! " Andrew Nikos told Jaune as Ren laid their pack near a couch.

They were in the house of Andrew Nikos, beside the guards' Barracks. "Is there a reason we aren't with the other guards, sir?" Jaune curiously asked

"You complaining? " The older man asked.

"No, just curious"

"Think about it son, Pyrrha Nikos. Sleep in a Barracks full of men who spend too much time guarding the walls. Add them up" Andrew told Jaune with a sigh

Jaune grit his teeth _Hm? Why'd I do that?_

"You still want to sleep there? " Andrew asked "No sir" was the answer. Andrew laughed a hearty laugh

"Don't worry son, you don't have to be too formal" The man said "Either way, you'll be leaving quickly. We're going to go to post, we'll be in the west watchtower, get ready and pack up your guns...or blades...or gun blades" Andrew said as he looked at his niece as she giggled.

After putting their stuff in their bunk, Team JNPR with Andrew went to the watchtower.

"Hey Joker! " Andrew shouted tocatch the attention of a frail-looking huntsman.

"What? "

"Where's Thief? " Andrew asked as he slapped 'Joker's back.

"Oh he's fixing the traps all along the other watchtower. Who're the kids?" Joker said

"Ah yes, team JNPR meet Joker. Real name Johan Verti" Andrew introduced Jaune and his team.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Jaune said as he held out his hand, Johan shook it with a smirk "Don't call me sir, boy, we're all equal here"

"Hello mister Verti! " Pyrrha piped up as Johan's eyes widened "Pyrrha? Why, you've grown so big! You should go to Molly, she'll love ya!"

"Aww thanks mister Johan, I'll go visit miss Verti later" She said as Joker grinned, but it soon faded as he looked over into the distance.

"What is it Joker? " Andrew asked.

"A small herd, we should be able to deal with it easily. " Johan put his Joker mask on.

"Kids, this'll be your first time against a herd, will you be fine? " Andrew asked team JNPR

"Uhm, guys do you all want to go? " Jaune asked and his team nodded.

"Great, Mister Nikos we are fine"

"Good, Joker what's the herd looking like?" Andrew shouted as he pulled out his mecha-shift mace and shield.

"You kids are pretty unlucky, first few seconds here and you have to deal with a Herd. Whatever though, beowolves and ursai, this shouldn't be hard" Joker answered.

"Good, okay, JNPR what are your weapons? "

Nora answered first " A mecha-shift giant warhammer and granade launcher" Ren answered next "Twin bladed Smg's " Pyrrha was about to answer but stopped, knowing her uncle was one of the people who helped polish her weapon.

"What about you son? Got any special mecha-shift weapon?" Andrew asked.

"Meh, I think a normal sword would do just fine" Jaune brought out his sword from his aether and Andrew was stunned.

"You aren't connected to Thorin, by any chance are you? " Andrew asked and Jaune nodded "He was my master"

"Tell your master he owes me a rematch! " Andrew told Jaune merrily.

"Either way, get ready. Those with ranged weapons please start firing" Joker said through the line that connects the watchtowers.

"Roger that! " the others answered as a barrage of missiles, bullets and arrows flew toward the grimm.

Joker may have called it small but the grimm at least numbered in the 400-500.

However the number was whittled down after the barrage of ranged attacks. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren along with Andrew and several other vanguard knights went to the front gate.

"If anybody dies! I won't treat you to dinner! " Andrew shouted, the guards roared. "Get out there. and murder those MotherF-"

The sound of the gate opening was loud as a few hundred warcries were heard as the guards, along with Pyrrha and Jaune rushed toward the Grimm. Jaune was ahead of the pack, being able to use his aether one again, he leapt into the air and slammed his sword down. Taking down a few Ursai as some beowolves were thrown into the air. Whilst in the air Ren shot them and he even leapt and stabbed some.

"Nice one Ren! Nora next!" Jaune shouted as Nora then slammed her hammer into multiple staggered Ursai, killing them in the process.

Pyrrha was a beast on her own, but Jaune could see she was very slowly getting overwhelmed. As a Beowolf was sneaking behind her Jaune quickly changed his weapon into his Sai and pulled himself toward Pyrrha's exposed flank and guarded it.

Effectively protecting eachother. Jaune swapped to Crocea Mors since he needed a shield to not get overwhelmed.

"Pyrrha how are you holding up, Jaune asks as he bashes and stabs a beowolf.

"Pretty okay, what about you Jaune" Pyrrha grunts as she pulls her spear out from an Ursa. "Meh these guys are pretty boring" Jaune said as he rapidly changed to his hammer and smashed the ground knocking multiple Grimm into the air, as Pyrrha finished them off with her magnetically controlled Javelin.

"Help! " A woman shouted as Jaune heard this he looked at Pyrrha and she nodded.

"Please! " the girl shouted omce more as Jaune ran over to see a girl about his age, guard's Armour, a broadsword stuck in the ground, and a Grimm approaching her.

Jaune leapt into action bashing it's skull in with his shield then splitting it's throat. "Are you okay? " Jaune asked as he cut down a few more with his party and slash combo. Protecting this girl right now was his top priority but he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm alright now" the girl said as she took her broadsword and helped Jaune out. She cleaved the head of an Ursa off its body,an impressive feat for an auraless. "Nice" Jaune said as he kept fighting.

Thus in give or take, 4 hours and 35 minutes the entire herd was cleared. Jaune was tired but there were no casualties.A few were seriously injured, not gravely injured.Sone had light bruises and cuts and others were pretty much untouched.

Andrew approached Jaune "You did great out there, great to see my niece's leader is actually pretty strong"

Jaune smiled at the compliment "Thanks sir, I practice hard"

"It sure shows, anyway theres someone here who wants to talk to you" Andrew gestured behind him as the girl Jaune helped earlier stepped forward.

Pyrrha was running up to Jaune and saw this and decided to wait a bit. She watched the girl with a feeling she hasn't felt in a while, it was a bad gut feeling.

"Uhm, oh I never got your name" Jaune joked as he scratched the bback of his head.

"Oh, uhm I'm Christie Lavender" the girl said "Jaune Arc". She was like Blake, though slightly taller at around 5'8

"I'll leave you two to socialize, I bet it's awkward for this old man to be in your way hahaha! " Andrew left and went to Pyrrha.

"So uhm, Christie... You mind taking off your helmet? " Jaune asked as Christie said "Oh... Sure"

"Why do you have it on still anyway? " Jaune asked

Christie responded "Well, I'm insecure about my looks so..." But she started removing it anyway. Her long, soft looking blonde hair fell down messily, a few bits of soot could be seen on her cheek but it just added to the allure of her dark hazelnut coloured eyes. Her skin was a healthy colour and her lips we rosy. _She's HOT! _Jaune thought.

"Uhm, I bet my face is dirty isn't it? " Christie said as Jaune was kind of flustered.

"I mean... here" Jaune said as he pointed to his right cheek.

"Here? " Christie wiper her left. Jaune went automatic and wiped the soot with his handkerchief "T-there" Jaune instantly backed off when he realised what he did.

"Thank you" Christie also said nervously as she breathed out "I can do this" she whispered as she straightened her hair.

"Uhm, Christie what are you- HMPH!?" Christie without warning cupped Jaune's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

It was only short though as she backed off really quickly "I-It's a t-thanks for saving me... " Christie said as she twiddeled her fingers.

"I mean... I'm not complaining but-"

"JAUNE! " Pyrrha looked furious. She pulled Jaune away from Christie as fast as possible "B-Bye Jaune! " Christie squeaked as Pyrrha gave her a cold gaze.

"Uhm, Pyr are you ok?" Jaune asked, confused on why she might be mad.

"Don't just go around kissing girls like that Jaune... " Pyrrha told him as she got to Andrew's house.

"I didn't!!! She kissed me herself! " Jaune defended but Pyrrha persisted "Then why didn't you stop her? " Pyrrha asked.

"Why should I? She wanted to thank meme-Hmph!?... " Pyrrha put her lips on his. It was a magical moment, different from the cheek or the other girl, this one was like... When you find Diamons and Mineblade or get a pentakill in any MOBA, but 100 times sweeter.

Pyrrha then pulled back, the kiss was cut and Pyrrha was breathing heavily, half to catch her breath and the other because her heart was pumping too much "Do... you get it now Jaune?"

Jaune was in a daze but smiled "Yeah, I got it"

**_Author note: Anotha chapter done! I'm garbage at writing romance and sappy stuff, sorry if it's ceinge and shoehorned as all heck but hell, experience is the greatest master. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the breach will be covered soon so stay tuned!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Obligatory Author _****_note: Hewwo! Welcome to a new chapter! I haven't uploaded recently, it's on my part but I hope some ppl still read this story. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day!_****_I don't own Dauntless or RWBY so uhm don't sue plez_**

**_-_****A Calm Day Turned Sour-**

The sun was rising, orange rays were flowing through the windows of Andrew Nikos' house. More specifically the guest quarters, the light spread throughout the room as Jaune Arc opened his eyes.

_Wow... it's a good morning _He thought as he stared into Pyrrha's sleeping face, partially lit by sunlight. The orange hues of the sun accentuated Pyrrha's beautiful face.

It was not to last, however as Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes. Jaune got up and took the first shower. He took about 25 minutes until he got back to the room, to see his team-mates slowly getting up. Nora was wide awake, but wasn't rising.

She was staring at Ren, who was still fast asleep. She saw Jaune and whispered while gesturing silence

"Hi fearless leader, good morning"

Jaunne laughed at his teammates' antics, he went to Pyrrha and gently nudged her shoulder. He spoke softly into her ear as to not surprise her.

"Hey Pyr, you can bathe now"

Pyrrha groaned "Five more minutes"

Jaune chuckled lightly, "Hey, if you wanna be late. It ain't on me"

Pyrrha opened her eyes to Jaune who was now arched close to her face. She hummed and turned the other way with a 'hmph'

Jaune laughed, and got ready for the day by doing light stretches. Incidentally as he was about to start Ren had already risen and went to take a shower. A few minutes later, Jaune was on his scroll. Andrew Nikos knocked on the door "Hey get ready, patrol time"

At that point Pyrrha was up and already dressed. "Come, let's go" Jaune told his team, who nodded. Two in an early morning daze and the other quite energetically.

They went about it as patrols usually do, the whole day they went about looking for grimm marks. They were checking on the watchtowers with Andrew and it was quite uneventful.

This uneventfulness, led to them getting an early break. "Pyr, wanna go around town? " Jaune asked Pyrrha. They weren't just friends anymore, heavens no, they were a thing now.

Pyrrha took Jaune's hand "Jaune, I know let's head here" Jaune smiled and walked toward where Pyrrha was leading him with a grin.

Pyrrha led Jaune to the doorsteps of a bakery. Nora and Ren were out themselves, wanting to leave the lovebirds(?) alone.

"Hello! Miss Molly? " Pyrrha inquired as she entered with Jaune. There behind the counter stood a beautiful woman, in the context of an aunt.

She had dark brown hair, hazelnut colored eyes, she was wearing a pink apron. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hands looked worked, she was covered in flour. You'd expect a Baker to put on some pounds but not her.

"Hello Pyrrha, is Johan still by the main gate? " Molly said in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes ma'am, he's with Uncle Andrew." Pyrrha said. Jaune was stood behind her, looking around the shop.

Molly gestured Pyrrha closer "Pyrrha, is he your boyfriend? "

The Baker grinned as Pyrrha blushed as red as a tomato but she whispered slightly "y-yes"

Molly rejoiced "You've grown into quite the young woman Pyrrha. "

"Thanks miss Molly, wait I'll introduce you. Jaune! " Pyrrha said as Jaune was at her side quickly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, Jaune Arc" Jaune held his hand out. Molly however gave the boy a bearhug

"No need for ''ma'am''. You're the fella who caught our Pyrrha's attention, huh? " Molly said smiling

Jaune grinned sheepishly as the woman laughed.

"So Pyrrha, here to eat with your boyfriend I assume? " Molly said as she pulled out a tray of hot round bread as she said that.

Pyrrha smiled and said "Yes", she was quite hungry too. She couldn't wait until she got a taste of Molly's bread.

Jaune looked at the round bread and pointed at it as if asking _"can I have some? "_ Molly nodded and gave him one.

He bit into the soft and warm bread, the crust crunched slightly as his teeth sank into it. The soft inner part, had no filling but it was as if it did.

Jaune moaned in delight "Miss Molly, what're these called?"

"They're pandesal my dear, they're a staple here" Molly smiled, "The kind of bread is usually seen in some areas in Vacuo and Mistral"

"Woah" Jaune said as he took another bite. He was enjoying himself, beside him Pyrrha was too.

Molly went and handed them two cups of coffee "Here, dip the bread in the coffee. I know it's getting close to lunch but... " Molly winked as she did the _"shhh"_ gesture

Jaune and Pyrrha did so and they enjoyed it even more. After eating a stupendous amount of bread, Jaune and Pyrrha were going to pay.

"Ah no it's okay, I haven't seen you in ages Pyrrha, it's my treat. Plus I got to meet your cute boyfriend" Molly teased the two.

Jaune and Pyrrha left with smiles on their faces. They headed to the small public library where Ren and Nora were.

Ren was reading a book on Grimm species and Nora was twirling a pencil around. Jaune and Pyrrha waved at them.

"How was the date? " Ren, surprisingly, asked.

"Harhar, I could say the same about you" Jaune said teasingly as Ren smiled. They were having fun. The afternoon sun was shining through the windows. The library was quiet with the smell of books in the air. Suddenly the door was opened loudly.

Jaune and his team looked at the source to see Andrew,who was panting "Kids, I got contacted by Ozpin. You **NEED** to get to Vale stat! "

Andrew then proceeded to play the voice message:

"_To all Beacon students currently on mission, we request that you be sent back to Vale to defend against the breach"_

"Breach? " Jaune asked.

Andrew's eyes had a serious glint in them "Yes, pack your bags, we're going to get going fast. I'll be flying you there"

Jaune and his team nodded as they rushed back to their room and got all their stuff. They sped through the town and into the open field. Johan and Molly were there, Johan was coming with them. Molly was there to say good-bye, Along with them was a third man, wearing a mask, this was Thief.

"Johan, get back here safe kay? " Molly said as she kissed Joker

"Yes honey, don't worry I won't die" Johan said as he boarded.

"Pyrrha dear, please try not to get hurt okay? And come back soon, I'll make more bread for you" Molly said as she hugged Pyrrha with tears in her eyes.

"Yes miss Verti, I will. I also promise mister Johan doesn't get hurt" Pyrrha said as she waved goodbye to Molly. Jaune interjected "Don't worry miss, I'll protect both of them"

He too was embraced by Molly and then soon they departed. Molly was waving at the bullhead that took off.

-oOoOoOo-

Rumbling ground and noise from an old closed up tunnel. A sudden burst and then Grimm started jutting out of the wall.

Ruby was shot out with the train, but she managed a safe landing with her team and Oobleck. Lots of Grimm poured into the city along with White Fang, Team RWBY was fighting them head on.

Ruby was dashing around the battlefield with her scythe, taking down monster after monster. Her team was doing so as well, Weiss' Glyphs were important aspects to their group fighting. Yang was blasting Grimm off the face of Remnant and Blake was making sure to capture White Fang while killing Grimm.

On paper it looks as if they're single-handedly holding the Grimm back, but however they are getting pushed back, this was their limit.

"Come on... Professor Ozpin!" Ruby prayed to Oum himself that Ozpin would dend reinforcements soon.

Then suddenly the sound of Bullhead engines and rocket engines signalled the stop to the breach.

**The cavalry has arrived**

**_Author note: Sorry for uploading like a month at a time, school and all that jazz. On the bright side, hey! I got a role as an honor student, feelsgreat. jpeg._**

**_Anyway, I'll try to write more frequently and so on and so forth, hope you enjoyed this. Ooh Also another thing, I'm garbage at romance, if anyone can give me tips please do. I've been single all my life LOLOLOLOLOLOL_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Obligatory ****Author Note: So uh, yeah, new chapter. Enyoy uwu**_

**_I do not own Dauntless or RWBY dun sue me plez_**

_-_**The Breach-**

"We're one click away from the breach, get ready we'll be there soon" Andrew

shouted as the team was nearing the breach.

Chaos could be seen as explosions and Yang could be seen from the air.

Jaune and his team dropped down as soon as they got to the Breach there were Creeps roaming everywhere, Boarbatusks and beowolves could be seen too.

Jaune dropped with his team and saw a King Taijitu poise itself to strike at Ruby who had her back turned.

"Nora!" He shouted as Nora launched herself with a "You got it! " Smashing into the snake and slamming it into the ground with her massive hammer.

"Pyrrha! Take perimeter, Ren like always, ranged support. Let's help RWBY get out of this unscathed"

Pyrrha nodded and sliced up grimm in a chain. _Damn, my girlfriend is really cool, seriously!_

He thought that as he himself started barrelling forwards into RWBY. With the use of his aura and Aether he was able to slay multiple grimm, using his weapon swap combinations.

"Ruby! Are you guys okay? "

"Just peachy Jaune, wait here comes a big one! " Ruby shouted as three Alpha beowolf, an Ursa Major, and twin King Taijitus were spotted in the area.

"Jaune! Ren, Nora and I can handle the taijitu! " Pyrrha shouted

"Ok! Got it! Ruby, you and your team can handle the beowolves and the few creeps"

Ruby nodded, Jaune headed towards the Ursa Major.

"Hey there big guy, you wanna dance? " Jaune said as the beast roared at him

Jaune shrugged his shoulders "Heh, thought so"

It charged toward Jaune recklessly as Jaune skillfully twirled with his spear cutting its side, he did this twice as he got to a distance. The aether shot was charged so all he did was jump back and pull the trigger.

Aether started flowing toward the center of the gun as he held the trigger, the energy glowed brighter and larger. Eventually he let go, sending the ball of Aether into a ray that disintegrated all of the grimm in it's path, including the ursa major.

It cleaved the grimm in the street in half, leaving no prisoners. However this was just the beginning, more came pouring out. _This many!? _Jaune panicked slightly as he killed as many as he could as he swapped to his warhammer.

Pyrrha and Ruby were working together after Ruby's team systematically dismantled the beowolves and creeps.

Ruby leapt off Pyrrha's shield, spinning in the air as a wheel to cut off one head of the taijitu. Ren taunted the other and stopped it with his aura similar to the initiation, but this time Nora knocked it into the ground, crushing it's skull completely.

"Guys there's just too many creeps, let's fall back a bit" Jaune said as the two teams nodded.

However as they were supposed to back off, an Atlesian fleet of airships descended and sent Atlesian Knights to defend the city.

Along with them are Cinder's team, Mercury was tearing through Grimm with his gun boots "Wheeehooo! Come and get some!!! " He shouted with glee.

Emerald had a bit of disdain for her partner but sheshe decided to ultimately just do what she always did. With her chain scythes in pistol mode, she shot at grimm that were charging at her.

Eventually she resorted to just, stabbing and slicing. She was incredibly proficient in what she did, as she flipped in the air killing 7 grimm all at once.

Jaune was amazed at the sight, RWBY was taking a breather along with JNPR and they were able to see these people. To Jaune they were strong, even by his standards. _Then again, I wouldn't know. Haven't fought them yet _Jaune inwardly thought as his battle hungry Slayer side spoke to him.

Out of a bullhead came another team, Jaune recognized someone on that team. It was Velvet, she was bullied at lunch one time and he saved her from Cardin. _But, whatever _Jaune thought as tthe team dropped down.

There was a huge guy with a orange, theoretically bronze sword on his back. A guy with blades on his hands, he had red hair arn marks on his hands. Next to Velvet is a girl who looked great, from a fashion standpoint.

Jaune saw them work together to take down an Ursa Major and a beowolf pack with incredible ease. However, what worried Jaune was the Nevermore coming down upon them.

Coco, the fashionable girl in front knew she had it. She turned her purse into it's actual form, which was a minigun and shot down the two nevermores in addition to other large grimm like Ursai and taijitus.

The siege ended with zero casualties. But, the damage to private property was immense. However it was not their problem to worry about. All the students headed home, or to school

Jaune looked at his scroll-

"_All students present during the breach_

_Please come to the infirmary by team to recieve medicals and a debriefing. You will be rewarded by the amount of help you contributed to the stopage of the breach._

_However as of now, congratulations"_

Was a message that came from Ozpin, Jaune smiled. The breach was cleared and the walls were fixed, Roman managed to escape but all in all everything was fixed.

Rwby wanted to watch the sunset, Jaune and his team went back to the Academy. All's well

* * *

Ozpin was sitting on his chair at the tower of beacon.

"Ozpin! OZPIN! "

"Yes councilmen? " Ozpin asked, he masked his disdain masterfully. Years and years of dealing with people like these were a gift. _Or a curse if you want to put it that way _Ozpin laughed in his mind, amused.

"It has come to our attention that, the Vytal Festival can not be broadcasted, let alone held. If the safety of the festival can not be ensured" Ozpin knew where this was going so he just blankly stared at the screen

"I understand, will that be all? " He asked frankly

"Quite, however we have enlisted the help of General Ironwood as the new head of Security"

"I understand" Ozpin grit his teeth as Ironwood started talking.

"Trust me, Ozpin and Councilmen, I'll do everything in my power to make sure the festival will not be interrupted. No matter how many troops. This is a decision you will not regret" Ironwood said as Ozpin sighed in his head.

"Great, once this is over. Ozpin, we will have a serious talk about your position in Beacon Academy" the councilman said

"I understand, now if you excuse me-" Ozpin said as he hung up.

He picked up a cup of coffee as he looked out into the city, from his tower. _I know the darkness is coming, I hope they are prepared for it._Ozpin looked down and saw teams RWBY and JNPR smiling and laughing together. He almost wanted to not make them fight.

"Maybe they don't have to be" The elevator opened to reveal a man whom Ozpin knew.

"I hope they don't Thorin, I hope they don't... " Ozpin sighed


	26. Chapter 26

**_ Author's_****_ note: Hewwo! I was feeling not lazy today, decided to actually upload for once (happy face)_**

**_In all seriousness, if anybody was waiting for the new chapter for so long, I'm sorry. Have at it though, enjoy! uwu_**

**_I do not own Dauntless or RWBY... so please don't sue (don't sue noises)_**

\--

**-The Dance!-**

\--

Jaune was nervous and slightly angry, to say the least. The breach was cleared and everything was back to normal... _As normal as it can get __anyway, I thought they'd cancel it... _

Jaune looked to see his panicked bro friends in the corner. Neptune was so worried he shaking and Sun, his stomach wasn't right.

"Come on guys! It's tonight! Can you let your dates see you like that? " Jaune asked

"Well, why do you think we came to you?! " Asked Neptune as Sun nodded along. "Can you guys not even handle the fact that, yes the girls you like accepted your invites? Do you not have the _balls_??? " Jaune asked slightly agitated.

"Come on, Jaune! I've never been to a ddance before, the closest thing I've been to is a random dance at a nearby pub! " Sun said

Jaune sighed "Ah whatever, you guys are huntsmen in training, you can handle not stepping on a girl's foot, right?". At this the other two boys looked at each other, nodded and said together "But what about the beat part? "

A slight nerve could be seen on Jaunes temple as he grinned, _I should be getting ready instead of teaching you two!!!!_

"Here, come here Sun" Jaune said with a dark glint in his eyes as he took out his scroll.

"Watch closely Neptune" Jaune said as he put Sun's hands on his shoulders and waist.

"It should be a simple, one-two-step back or forward procedure. Watch" As if with a woosh, Jaune lead Sun. Sun looked to his legs to make sure he does not step on Jaunes feet.

"Eyes up! Don't worry about stepping on the feet, just go! " Jaune said as Sun nodded.

After a few minutes of dancing, Jaune let Sun go "Understand? ". Jaune was slightly agitated but his pupils(temporary) nodded. "Thanks Jaune, we're sorry for disturbing you... " Neptune apologized

With a genuine smile, Jaune replied "You're welcome, do me proud out there! "

"Yessir! " the two guys answered.

* * *

Jaune closed the door and brought out the clothes he'd use for the dance, it consisted of a black tuxedo and dark leather shoes. The tuxedo's edges were lined gold, and the arc family symbol could be seen on the chest, where the breast pocket is. He also had a tie, a classic black tie

"Just what I wanted" he said

His shoes, were black, Oxford styled shoes that he'd like to point out was incredibly shiny. Of course, Jaune didn't pick these. The Lord knows, he can't clothe himself properly for the life of him. His mother did, she sent them over from the Arc home. Jaune looked at the box and saw a note.

"_Hi Jauney, it's Mom. I heard you had a dance so I sent this over, I want to see your girlfriend ASAP ok? " _Jaune shivered at this a bit, but he would thank his mom on his scroll later.

A knock on the door could be heard "Jaune? "

A click was heard, the door opened and in came Pyrrha Nikos. "Hi Pyr" Jaune said as he closed the door behind her and embraced her from behind, burying his face into her hair and neck.

"Hi Jaune" Pyrrha said as she looked over and saw Jaune's clothes for the dance.

"Are you ready for the dance Jaune? " Pyrrha asked as Jaune smiled, still holding Pyrrha "Of course, I'm taking you with me, I should be! " Jaune laughed as Pyrrha giggled at her boyfriend's antics. They laid on Pyrrha's bed in each other's arms for the whole afternoon.

Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes as she did his. Jaune thought about how lucky he is, "Pyrrha, this might be too soon to say but I love you"

"Jaune, I love you too" Pyrrha said as she smiled and booped his nose. Jaune smiled and proceeded to swoop down slightly and kiss his girlfriend. Pyrrha melted into it but they separated quite quickly, Jaune smiled with satisfaction "let's do that longer next time"

Pyrrha giggled slightly "We will" as they proceeded to cuddle more...Until Nora and Ren arrived from Vale and Nora decided she wanted to join in.

"Pyrrha!!! It's getting late! Let's head to team RWBY's room to prepare" Nora started pulling Pyrrha's hand

"Oh, ok! Jaune, I'll be heading over to RWBY's room now! " Pyrrha waved good-bye at her boyfriend who also waved back. "Yeah I'll pick you up later! " Jaune said while waving

The girls lefr and Jaune turned to Ren "We ready up too? " Jaune asked Ren who shrugged "Why not? "

Jaune was first to take a bath, while washing his body he started to think about his last mission, the girl who kissed him and his kiss with Pyrrha. _Good times _he thought, even though it was literally just a few days ago.

He came out of the shower gesturing to Ren to go, he nodded and went.

Jaune put on his underwear and his black pants and belt. He wore his tuxedo placket and his black tie. He then wore his tuxedo, he combed his hair back a bit _As if that would do anything _Jaune laughed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, _Pretty cool _he thought as he strutted around in his suit.

Ren exited the bathroom to see Jaune strutting around and snorted at the sight.

"What are you doing Jaune? " asked Ren with an amused smirk. Jaune froze and turned slowly "You... saw nothing"

Ren smiled "Sure"

The two finished preparing and went over to team SSSN's room. Jaune knocked on the door and, as expected, there was team SSSN.

"All dressed up and ready" smiled Sun with his abs exposed, he was wearing a suit but he didn't have a placket or at least a shirt under it.

"Sun, we're going to have to do something about that" Jaune said as he pointed at Sun's bare stomach region.

Jaune went over to team SSSN's wardrobe and found a neatly folded placket. "You are going to wear-" Jaune said as he handed the placket over to sun "This"

Sun sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to do anything but follow his master's(temporary) orders.

So he did, Sun ended up looking sharper than before. Jaune combed his hair a little and he looked a million times better than he did before.

"There, that's better" Jaune said as he gestured the boys to come over, "Let's get your dates"

Sun and Neptune nodded, Sage and Scarlet waved goodbye. They weren't going to the ball, they didn't feel like it.

* * *

Jaune adjusted his tie, and knocked on team RWBY's door.

"Who is it? " Ruby asked

"It's Jaune! I'm here to pick Pyrrha up, the other guys are here as well!" Jaune shouted as Ruby opened the door.

"We were just finishing up! " Ruby said cutely, in her black and red dress.

"You look great Ruby, now then... Where's Pyrrha? " Jaune replied honestly

"Thanks Jaune, Pyrrha!!! Jaune wants to see his date! " Ruby shouted teasingly

Pyrrha then stepped out to see Jaune, "H-hi Jaune" she twirled her hair a bit nervously. _Please like it... _

Jaune was stunned, Pyrrha's hair was tied in the way it always was. But her crimson dress, the way it wrapped around her was amazing. Her eyes were accentuated by her earrings and make-up.

"H-hi Pyr... " Jaune's voice crackcracked under the pressure, it was too much _She's too beautiful!!!_

Pyrrha was worried that Jaune might've not liked it but she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his anyway.

"Sh-shall we go Jaune? " She asked nervously

"Sure" Jaune said as he walked her to the gymnasium.

RWBY, Sun, Neptune, Ren and Nora saw this and Nora said "Whatapair of love birds! "

* * *

The dance went as expected, Jaune took Pyrrha to the dance floor. "Can I have this dance m'lady ?" Jaune asked to relieve some tension

Pyrrha obliged "It'd be a pleasure"

This was no ballroom, this was a school dance. So in front of them you'd see different types of people dancing. Some banging their heads to the beat, others dancing awkwardly. While some, stand out, a proper dance.

However out of all of them Jaune and Pyrrha stand out. Jaune was leading the dance as Pyrrha followed. However, Pyrrha wasn't dragging him behind and soon enough, the crowd made a circle with them at the center.

The grace of their movements were comparable to professional dancers, one two three. Their bodies synched up in perfect harmony.

A twirl and then Jaune caught Pyrrha by her waist. He smiled and had Pyrrha stand up again, they bowed and the school cheered.

"Nice moves lover boy! " Yang shouted and Jaune blushed at this, "Yaaaang! " Ruby shouted at her sister's antics.

They all danced and cheered and had fun, however Ruby saw a certain person sneaking out of the gymnasium and decided to follow...

* * *

**_Author's Note: That's that! there'll be a part two of this cuz I noticed the word count was getting kinda big. In my opinion it shouldn't be too much hahahaha._****_Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, I'll try to write faster. See you next chapter! _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Obligatory Author Note: I'm incredibly sorry I've been lazy about writing. I legit couldn't get a direction for this story so after a few weeks of just... thinking I've planned a few stuff. So yeah, also new story comin out in a few, still coming up with a name for it tho._****_Anyway, I do not own RWBY or Dauntless so pls no sue :3_**

* * *

**_A_** **_Disturbance then Peace_**

* * *

Ruby followed the path the woman in black latex walked. She saw that the woman had incapacitated the guards at the CCT tower.

Ruby opened her scroll, put in her locker's password and her location and then proceeded to press the button which says 'launch'

A rocket locker comes flying near her, she opens it up, takes her Crescent Rose and bolts toward the intruder.

The word used was bolt, however she was cautious. She looked around for anything else that might've been suspicious but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Other than the incapacitated guards.

"Tch, what happened here" she bit the tip of her thumb. But she knew the answer to that and decided to forgo her high heels and she went up the stairs instead of the elevator.

The floor was cold and the night wasn't forgiving either. The other students were having fun but Ruby had a self-appointed mission.

She thought about who it might be,_ 'White Fang...Maybe Torchwick' _she thought

After taking the last step up, she saw a lady. The same lady in black latex-like material wearing a mask.

"W-who are you and what are you doing here! " Ruby asks with a slight stutter in her voice as the woman smiled.

"I already got what I came for dear" she said. "However... "

Suddenly out of nowhere two blades or glass appeared next to the woman, she grabbed both of them and with a pivot of her right foot, rushed Ruby.

Ruby was ready for this however and dodged the slash. Ruby blinked and suddenly the woman was coming toward her once more.

She clicked her tongue and aimed Crescent Rose toward the woman. She shot twice, both times the recoil sending her back.

The woman, laughed and dodged to the right. Dashing forward she kicked Ruby into a wall of computers. Using the backward momentum she created by kicking Ruby, her twin blades combined to make a bow which she used to shoot at Ruby.

However Ruby was fast and managed to dodge and strike the woman in one Swift motion. The fight was in it's climax, the woman however was in a better position than the hurt Ruby.

Ruby knows this so she sent a distress signal from her Beacon scroll. This set the security into action.

Seeing multiple guards climbing up the stairs and more incoming the woman smirked.

"How unfortunate, it seems this will have to wait. " She smiled and broke the window and leapt off. Ruby could've gone after her but the height of the building was simply too much.

Her semblance didn't let her fly or anything. So she just sat there helpless, the security personnel came and sent her to the principal's office for a debriefing.

* * *

"Miss Rose" Ozpin begand

"What happened in the tower, would you care to give your account? " He raised an eyebrow

Ruby said "Well, there was a woman! She said she got the thing she came for when I got there. I'm sorry professor that's all I know"

Ozpin sighed "It's quite alright Miss Rose, you go along back to your dorms now. The dance had ended a few minutes before"

Ruby got a bit down but headed to the dorms. 'It was one hell of a night' she thought, opening her team's room and plopping down on her bed.

Her team wasn't even there yet, which was quite a surprise, however it was quite pleasant since she had the shower all to herself.

Taking a warm shower at that time of night was refreshing for Ruby, however in the shower she thought about what the woman might have taken.

"I wish I was fast enough" she lamented

* * *

Once again it was morning, the sun was rising. The birds were chirping, the morning dew still on the lawn, rays of sunlight piercing through the windows, lighting up rooms.

Jaune Arc was already up and ready, in fact he was more than ready. He was quite excited.

The Vytal festival was upon them, what kind of cold hearted person would not be happy?

His team slowly waking, first was Nora who like him, was excited as well. She decided a bath was to be in order. Next was Ren who sighed and whispered "five more minutes"

Pyrrha was still asleep however, unlike Ren who woke up and then slept again. Jaune found it quite peaceful, considering what they had been through for the past hectic weeks.

"Hey Pyrrha, wakey wakey" Jaune said as he shook Pyrrha slightly. She was roused from her slumber, with slightly open eyes she placed her hand on Jaune's cheek "mmmmmm, five..." She said as she closed her eyes once more.

"Five minutes? "

"Mhm" Pyrrha hummed eyes closed

Jaune sighed, but with a smile on his face. His partner was just so cute, however it was not to last. Nora got out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"PYRRHAAAA!!! " She shouted jumping onto Pyrrha's bed and nearly knocking her out of it.

"N-NORA! What are you-uomph" Pyrrha was knocked out of her bed and onto the floor .

"Guess I'll take a bath then... " Pyrrha grumbled while Jaune just giggled inwardly.

Nora pounced onto her next victim, Ren.

As she jumped onto his bed to disturd his peaceful rest, he caught her by the arm. Spinning her from the air toward his bed. Nora suddenly found herself in Ren's grasp, on his bed.

"Nora stop " Ren whispered with a slightly displeasured face.

"O-okay" Nora shyly said as Ren, eyes still closed smiled and then started snoring.

"Go Nora! " Jaune whispered as he got a smirk from the girl in question.

Jaune laughed and Pyrrha was finally done. Upon seeing what her two team-mates were up to. She looked at Jaune "We'll cath up" Nora whispered.

Jaune any Pyrrha nodded as the silently left the room.

"Pyr, wana come with me and check out the festival stalls? "

"That'd be grand"

* * *

**_Author note: That's a wrap! Sorry for not uploading, I know I keep saying I'll upload but I don't have the confidence to write anything recently. If you're still reading then thanks! It makes me happy knowing ppl still read this. I hope you have a good day! Ciao! _**


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

* * *

**_Obligatory Author note: Bambadubadeebambam lets go baby! New chapter time! Hello people who read this story, lets all have a great day, enjoy the story!_****_I by no means Own Ruby or Dauntless so please do not sue me!_**

* * *

**_Isn't it Fun!_**

* * *

"Hey Pyr check this out!" Jaune brought gave Pyrrha some sort of bread.

"Some stall was selling it! You should have a taste" Jaune said smiling as he handed Pyrrha the bread. Pyrrha took a bite, crunchy crust and a smooth interior filled with chocolate.

"Mmm" she exclaimed happily, enjoying her food.

"I know right?" Jaune said as he wiped the crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

The festival was here! Everyone was happy, Ren _'Bless his soul' _was at the dorm with Nora so Jaune and Pyrrha decided to walk around and check out the various stalls.

Students from different schools all interacted peacefully... At least most of them.

"Hey whats wrong with you!?" A boy with slicked back black hair grabbed a boy who was, by the looks of it an Atlas student.

Jaune looked over to see the boy protecting a girl who's fallen onto the ground searchig for her glasses. The boy and the girl looked like he was from Shade Academy.

The Atlas student laughed "Hah! What are you gonna do about it hero? Hit me? You think my dad's gonna forgive you? Maybe even the teachers will do something about it"

The black haired boy grit his teeth as if he was ready to punch the boy. However Jaune saw this and decided _That boy needs help_"Hey!" Jaune ran over.

"Tch finally" The Atlas student clicked his tongue.

"What do you want?" The Shade Academy student asked.

"Whats going on here?" Jaune said as he picked up the red rimmed glasses and handed them over to the girl. "Thank you" was what she said as she hid behind the boy.

"My apologies, it seems that this student from Shade has a grudge against me" The Atlesian boy said cooly.

This made the Shadean and Jaune's blood boil for some reason. "So...what happened?"

"The Faunus girl tripped and he's blaming me for it" the Atlesian said.

"You tripped her you WALNUT!" the Shadean boy shouted.

"Why? Did you see it? Where's your proof?"

The Shadean grinded his teeth in anger and the Atlesians laughed "She's just a Faunus anyway what do you get from protecting her. She's just an anim-"

This made Jaune snap, Faunus were people too. Jaune was taught this by his parents and mentor. Throughout his training with Thorin he met many Faunus who were much more kind than other people made them out to be.

Hearing discrimination like this, in a bold fashion as well made Jaune incredibly angry. Jaune threw a punch at the young Atlesian's face and it threw him onto the ground.

Jaunr was holding his fist in his hand "Faunus are people too, don't forget it boy" Jaune said in his most Thorin-like expression.

He didn't know but that made him look incredibly menacing, to the boy and to onlookers. He was emitting a killing aura. The Atlesian boy was to say it in words, scared _shitless._

"M-my dad will hear about this! Hes a CEO of a company in Atlas"

"Jaune? What's going on?" Pyrrha ran over after noticing that Jaune was gone for a few minutes longer than he intended.

"M-miss Nikos?" The boy stuttered

"Hm? Brandon Thaw, how's your father been? Mom has been asking for a report on the costs of labour recently and she still hasn't recieved anything " Pyrrha asked, she knew this boy. He tried to court her before but his pride and total lack of good qualities was a total turn off.

"You know this guy?" Jaune asked Pyrrha and Pyrrha nodded "Yes, his dad works for my mom. I guess you can call it a joint business but really mom owns their company" Pyrrha said casually, for some reason she really hated this guy.

Brandon Thaw, stood up apologized and left quickly. He evn dropped his scroll, Jaune being a good citizen picked it up and shouted "you dropped this!" and proceeded to accurately chuck it into the boy's pocket.

This amazed the Shadean, "Thanks" he said looking at Jaune.

"Hey no worries, just here to have fun. Can't have any other people being bullied am I right?" Jaune said shaking the boy's hand.

"Jaune Arc"

"Azul Theodore, this is my teammate Cecily"

The girl cheerily smiled and waved.

"You guys fighting in the festival competition?" Jaune asked

"Yep, also thanks miss Nikos that was a good save " Azul said as Pyrrha waved it off with a smile

"Right? Isn't my girlfriend cool?" Jaune said proudly

"Oh, you guys are a thing? Lucky-eow ow ow Cecily I was kidding!" Cecilly started twisting Azul's ear and Jaune and Pyrrha found it funny.

"Well, see you guys around!" Azul said

"Yeah, have a good day!" Cecily added

Jaune and Pytrha then took off to see more of the festival, it was so cool. Other than that one incident the rest of it was pretty chill.

Jaune and Pyrrha met up with Ren and Nora.

"Sup Ren" Jaune said as he went over and gave Ren a handshake

"I got sleep, it was nice" Ren said smiling while walking with Jaune.

"Was it successful Nora?" Pyrrha asked

"I think. I don't know but I hope it was " Nora said whispering to Pyrrha.

Along the way they saw a small Arcade by the side of the street, there was even a discount on tokens and stuff. Jaune thought it would be fun so they went for it.

Pyrrha destroyed the rest of JNPR in LazerTag.

Nora was able to get all of the highscore on all of the strength related games. However it has come to this...

There was a tournament in the Arcade Rekken 7. "Hey Ren wanna check it out?"

Ren nodded and they head over. The lady by the tokens area told them it was 50 lien each to register.

_Meh not a loss _Jaune said as he payed for a ticket. The boys both signed up for teams.

Jaune and Ren were asked "Are you sure? Teams would usually have around 3-4 players"

Jaune and Ren nodded they didn't really care. They tore through the opposition easily and now they were at the final match

Jaune sat at the machine ready to face his opponent. It was a middle aged man with long slender fingers. He was wearing a white and red jacket with the name "Ye Xiu" and was smoking a cigar. Behind him was a blond long haired punk looking guy with the same jersey but with the name "Bao Rongxing"

"Brother Ye, how did we get this far? We don't even play fighting games much"

"Hahaha its simple, Steamed Bun! It's much more like Glory than you think "

_These guys look like pros_ Jaune thought and he looked over at Ren who nodded. It was time to use their secret pick. Jaune chose Dragunov his favourite pick so he can pick off this guy first.

It turned out to be a mirror match, _this would be interesting _Jaune thought.

The round started and Jaune decided to dash in and hit the other guy with a strong opener. However Jaune's move was blocked and countered sending him flying.

The man, Ye Xiu did not let this pass. He dashed forward and knocked Jaune's character down and grabbed his leg and threw him to the other side of the map, breaking a wall.

This sparked a chain of combos that just could not be stopped, Jaune's character was juggled and pummeled until he was beaten black and blue.

"**Perfect" **was written on the screen. Jaune was understandably kind of angry. He looked over to the side and saw that while not Flawlessed, Ren also lost.

"Brother Ye, you're right! this isn't that hard!" Bao Rongxing said as he spammed the next round button. Ye Xiu laughed and did the same.

_It will be different this time _Jaune said.

However such was not the case and Jaune's character got beat black and blue again. However this time it was not flawless, Jaune hit him twice. Ren almost won but the enemy won by a small sliver of health, as he was able to use a super skill at the end which made Ren's life bar fully deplete.

Jaune and Ren truly were out of their league. Ye Xiu stood up and stretched "Good game" he said as he shook Jaune's hand.

"You guys are really good" Jaune and Ren said to the two.

"Pfft, you guys weren't bad yourselves. You just have to do the proper frame counting and countering thats all" Ye Xiu said

"Yeah thats true..." Ren said hanging his head

"Hahaha dont worry, brother Ye isn't called Battle God for nothing!" Bao Rongxing said

Though they lost Jaune and Ren had fun and returned to the girls after they said their farewells to the two.

* * *

Jaune and his team wanted to end their first day of the festival eating by a stall.

Jaune knew the owner, and was on good terms with him so he gave them a discount which was great.

"So guys... tomorrow, the matches start, you guys ready?" Jaune asked and his team nodded

"Great, let's stomp on them"

They formed a circle and placed their hands in the middle "3...2...1 JNPR!"

"JNPR!" They shouted and they ate under the light of the setting sun. They didn't know what was going to happen.

They had hope

* * *

**_Obligatory Author note: Woot woot Chapter done!_** **_This chapter was more JNPRhaving fun before the heavy stuff kinda thing. Anyway yeah hope you enjoyed it, sorry it isnt the main story yadda yadda. I said before id be making a new story but i dont think i could handle that just yet lol._****_Anyway yeah hope you enjoyed it, I apologize for the chapter length i currently am writing this at like 12:50 at night so yeah, it was fun._****_Like always have a good day!_**

**_Edit: Some spelling mistakes, I don't think I got them all, I'm not too good at this hahahahaha_**


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

* * *

**_Obligatory Author note: Hello dear readers! It is I! Kentzu! Here today with a new chapter which is quite hastily written because for some reason I come up with ideas at 12 midnight...on school days..._****_ANYWAY! Enjoy the show!_**

* * *

**_The Vytal Tournament!_**

**_First Match!_**

* * *

The roar of the crowd was unparalleled, of course, four countries after all. Reguardless the Colosseum was loud with cheers as the next battle was announced.

"Pyrrha...Not gonna lie I'm kind of nervous" Jaune was a Slayer, a great fighter who is capable of dealing with behemoths reguardless of aura, yeah but that didn't mean he didn't get scared.

"Don't worry Jaune I'm sure we will do just fine" Pyrrha smiled at Jaune and Nora added.

"Yeah! Don't worry fearless leader, we got this in the bag. We got a world renowned fighter, a ninja and I can benchpress like... five of myself and you can take down gigantic monsters!" Nora said

Ren patted Nora's head "Nora is right, we are quite strong and the training we put in will bear its fruit"

"Thanks guys, let's head out there and give them hell" Jaune said smiling.

"Another team! Hailing from our very own, Beacon Academy. A team comprised of promising students and not to mention the Mistrali Champion, the invincible girl! Team JNPR!"

The loud cheers filled the stadium, louder than before. Who wouldn't get excited? Jaune was getting into the groove as well, their opponents were already on the stage. Both teams went to the middle and shook hands.

"Jaune Arc of team JNPR, let's have a good game" Jaune smiled and held out his hand.

"Bronze, nice to meet you, sure" Bronze said

"Randomizer time!" Oobleck shouted as the random terrain was decided.

A green foresty area was on one side while the other was a mountainous area full of jagged rocks to climb on.

"Ready!!!" Both professors started.

The ten second countdown already started.

"3...

2...

1..."

The horn sounded and both teams rushed forward. Except for team BRNZ's May Zedong who ran to the trees with her sniper rifle.

From the opening you could see it, little hints. Little hints that team BRNZ were severely outclassed.

Ren saw the sniper moving away, he looked at Jaune and Jaune nodded as he took off after her.

Pyrrha effortlessly dodged attacks from Bronze Ni, Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio. Jaune of course didn't let her do all the work.

"Hey over here!" Jaune shouted waving his sword. Bronze Ni got distracted and decided that Pyrrha could wait. After all, isn't it better to target a weaker opponent.

This was where he made one of the biggest mistakes. Each team leader rushed toward each other, heavy yet balanced steps both leaders were clearly powerful.

Bronze took a left swing at Jaune with his claws. Jaune shifted his shield slightly and let it slip off, however due to the claws being quite light there was not enough time for a safe counter attack.

Bronze smiled, he knew this so he used the momentum from the blocked strike to get more leverage on another strike using his left. The move was reminiscent of a "Dempsey Roll" as it used the momentum to spring for another fast strike.

The second strike grazed Jaune and it slighlty chipped his aura reserves. Jaune noticed this and predicted another left strike this time however, he threw his shield instead of blocking.

This surprised Bronze which made him stop his volley of strikes. This was just a distraction though as Jaune kicked him forward, Jaune's sword was suddenly replaced by two chain blades. Jaune threw one forward and latched onto Bronze and pulled him closer into an uppercut.

This launched him into the air and Jaune jumped up to slash him in the air, Bronze couldn't do anything he turned his body to try to dodge but it was useless. When they started falling Jaune pulled himself toward Bronze again and kicked him into the ground, and rode him like a surfboard and kicked him off the stage.

"Bronze Ni, ring out!" Shouted the commentators

Jaune was not calm yet however, as he saw a glint of the sniper's scope still there. Ren was on it though.

Ren was dodging bullet after bullet with minimal effort, as if he had some sort of instinct that helped him dodge things in an ultra-like manner.

May Zedong was in deep trouble, the young sniper was moving from position to position. This plan was of course very formidable, if she wasn't fighting the quick Ren who was able to catch her before she was able to move to the next spot.

This was easy pickings, Ren pounced at her and kicked her gun's barrel away. He pointed his gun at her face in close range "I wouldn't want to hurt a lady such as you, please concede" he said calmly.

May blushed and was about to concede when a hammer suddenly came out of nowhere to hit her off the arena.

Ren turned his head to see a Nora full of killing intent, "May Zedong ring out!" She shouted while doing a thumbs down.

Ren chuckled and went over to join Pyrrha.

Pyrrha though, as expected, didn't need help. Jaune was providing covering fire and Ren and Nora were on the way.

"Pyrrha! Let's try Arkos!" Jaune shouted

Pyrrha blushed a bit but she nodded, Jaune rushed toward her and changed his guns into a spear, they both twirled their spears and threw them at the opponents.

Of course, this was just a set up move Jaune drop kicked both the spears and sent the two boys flying.

"Flower Power!" Jaune shouted as Nora shouted at the same time "On it!"

Ren jumped and used his Aura control to coat his palms with them and hit the two boys into the ground with a move Nora liked to call "Falling Flower Palm"

Then Nora smirked as she got hit by lightning in the air making her super charged. She somersaulted in the air multiple times to get momentum.

Then she smashed the boys into the ground even harder. "Nolan Porfiro and Roy Stallion, aura depleted" The system said as the entire arena cheered.

"What a splendid show of power from Beacon students, don't you agree Bart?" Professor Port inquired

"Yes, however they are all still students with years ahead of them to improve! Let's not count team BRNZ out just yet!" Doctor Ooblecm said.

With that the match was over, both teams got out of the arena. JNPR has won its first battle.

* * *

"I'm starving" Nora stated

"Can't say I'm not as well" Pyrrha added with a blush.

Jaune and Ren looked at each other and shrugged " Let's go over to that noodle place " Jaune recommended

They entire team agreed and they met there team RWBY! Who were having trouble paying.

"I was barely into my monthly allowance..." Weiss said sadly

"I can pay for it" Pyrrha said kindly as she moved forward with a credit card in hand. Jaune thought this was funny because he was Blake's face turn from pure sadness into like that of a child in a toy store.

"N-no you don't have to" Ruby said shyly

"But she could!" Blake said and both teams laughed. Jaune and his team ordered and Pyrrha ended up footing the bill.

"Thanks Pyr" Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled, slightly pink "You're welcome"

Jaune thought it would be fun to tease her so he gave her a peck on the cheeks.

Pyrrha froze, she looked at Jaune who had a dopey smile on his face. Then she turned red _Pyrrha.exe has stopped working._"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked waving her hand infront of her.

"Y-yes! Ruby?" Pyrrha said in a slighly high-pitched tone.

This made the rest of team JNPR laugh. "You're so cute Pyr" Jaune said happily.

Pyrrha smiled and looked down. She was trying to hid her face which was as red as her hair.

After the meal, team RWBY said their thanks.

"Thanks for the meal Pyrrha" Ruby said along with Yang.

"I apologize, I'll repay you sometime" Weiss apologized and Pyrrha smiled "Nono, its okay, I have more than enough anyway"

Blake looked at Pyrrha though and knelt before her "Goddess!" She said

Jaune stood up "Woah woah woah! What's going on here" Jaune asked jokingly.

"Praising the goddess" Blake answered nonchalantly. At rhis point Pyrrha was kind of troubled but thought it was a nice gesture.

"In that case!" Jaune said as he knelt as well.

"Goddess!" He said as he knelt in front of Pyrrha. Pyrrha didn't know what to do, blush, smile, giggle, or full on laugh. So she just stood there shaking.

Then she let out a cute laugh. Oh boy she laughed for a while. "That was funny, is this some sort of skit?" Pyrrha asked wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Hehe glad you liked it!" Jaune said as Blake nodded as well.

"Okay, seeya team Rwby! Goodluck on your match, we'll watch don't worry!" Jaune said smiling.

"We'll win it, for sure!" Ruby puffed her chest and the sister team went on their merry way.

"Let's explore some more?" Jaune asked

The team nodded and explore they did.

* * *

**_Author note:Yay! Chapter desu! Sorry for not uploading in a while, currently busy with school. I swear man, school is sum bullshoot._****_Anyway, yeah I hope you enjoyed my chapter and as always feel free to follow and favourite the story. It boosts my ego hahahaha._****_Also, I write on Wattpad i dont know if its allowed to like talk about it here but like yeah I'm planning on updating an original story over there some time in the future! If you like my writing, look forward to it._****_Anyway, have fun and have a good day!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author Note:Hello again! Hope you're having a great day!_****_Glad to see you still read my writing, I appreciate it to be honest. Uhm, if you mind sparing a few minutes, I just wrote an original work on my Wattpad account(Of course you're free to ignore this). I'd love to get some input from it, seeing as the people in this site are so nice._****_Anyway sorry for keeping you, lets get it on shall we?_**

* * *

**_The Festival Rages on!_**

* * *

Jaune was baffled, being around huntsmen; he should be used to it by now. But every time it amazes him!

Watching team SSSN against team NDGO and all the shennanigans of the former, was fun to see. Granted he felt bad for Sage, that was a real low blow to the family jewels.

But frankly, he was amazed...at how messy that was. Jaune didn't want to say anything mean but after training to be a Slayer for his whole life. Seeing team NDGO lose because they stood in water while Neptune electrecuted them, was kind of a turnoff.

Jaune shrugged '_Well, I guess we're all still students_'

Jaune was by himself, Pyrrha wanted to train and Nora wanted to go with her. Ren said he'd get some sleep, which was understandable.

Jaune was wandering around the campus as well, not really interested in the rest of the fights. He walked to the courtyard where people arrived in, it was unnerving; the amount of guards there. But he was there to wait on someone.

It was the afternoon, and airships were landing left and right. Mostly Atlesian military ships though, and the occasional passenger ship. Jaune was heading to the center of the courtyard until he heard a clang of metal.

He looked over at the group of people watching something. Jaune was understandably curious, and went over.

"I'm talkin' to you Ice Queen!" a drunk, black haired huntsman said as he held up the head of an Atlesian robot.

Weiss was there too, she approached the man, "Hey! Do you know who I-"

The man grabbed her by the face and shoved her aside "Not you, her" he said as he pointed his sword at the white haired beauty. Jaune recognized her as Winter Schnee, an Atlas Specialist.

_Oh this might be interesting! _Jaune thought as he looked onward. They exchanged some words that Jaune couldn't hear because of the crowd and then Winter charged at the man; Qrow Branwen.

Winter stabbed at Qrow who was half drunk and missed eight times. They were fast and precise strikes, Qrow was just too fast. One of them got too close and Qrow was forced to pull out his sword to block the strike.

"Heh, you're getting better Ice Queen" Qrow said to Winter

Winter's face scrunched up slightly at the smell of alcohol "And you, are drunk" she said as she pushed him back and continued her flurry. Qrow didn't just stand back however, he parried a strike and gave a front kick which sent Winter backward slightly.

Qrow then started shooting at her, which Winter dodged. They moved incredibly fast, most normal people wouldn't even see them; only the brief flashes of sparks from colliding swords. But Jaune could, they were trading blow for blow and moving faster and faster.

The eventually took the fight to the school itself, Qrow was chasing after Winter who was running on the rooftop. He was shooting at her with his sword-shotgun.

Qrow eventually caught up and they once again slashed at each other. Sparks flying everywhere, Qrow slashed from Winter's right shoulder but was parried and he was sent tumbling. As he was, he grabbed her hand and threw her into the ground as he was falling.

They both hit the ground again and now Winter was being pushed back. She then used her Semblance, Glyphs. Specifically summoning, small nevermores spiraled around her and she sent them toward Qrow who guarded.

Qrow was getting pushed into a corner and the gears in his sword were turning. The sword itself was curving, and then he stopped.

He looked at a confused Winter and pointed at his cheek _Come at me _he taunted.

Winter screamed angrily and rushed Qrow only to be stopped as a man appeared before her and her sword suddenly left her hand.

"Adults? You both act like children" The man was no other than Thorin Pendragon.

Jaune looked at the scene and was about to approach them. The crowd was dissipating, Qrow and Winter were taken away by Ozpin and General Ironwood.

Jaune saw Ruby and Weiss waving goodbye. Jaune could understand Weiss, but Ruby? He'll remember to ask her later.

"Master Thorin!" Jaune went up to Thorin who smirked slightly.

"Hello Jaune, its great to see you again. I saw your fight in the festival, I have to admit the way you took the other boy down was slow. But it was a good match from you and your team" Thorin critiqued and praised

"Thanks, but sir have you seen a Valean Airship arriving recently?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, it should arrive...Now" Thorin said as an Airship landed behind them shortly.

The door on the hull of the ship opened, out of it came many people; eager to watch the fights and join along in the festival.

Jaune was looking around and Thorin pointed to the right "Jaune, the people you're looking for are over there"

Then suddenly he got tackled by a little girl, said girl was his sister Amy. The youngest and most adorable of the Arc sisters, she was also the youngest and she sported the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Jaune did.

Only hers was longer, she reached up to Jaune's lower stomach and she was about five years old.

"Jaune!!!!" she shouted, excited to see her older brother. Jaune smiled as he looked at her, he looked at Thorin. Thorin nodded and left, he walked toward the main building of Beacon.

Jaune shrugged "Hey Amy, its great to see you again"

Amy smiled cutely as Jaune patted her head "Let's go to mom and dad!"

Amy led Jaune by the hand toward a familiar bench and trashcan. Jaune's mother, Joan stood there patting her husband's back as he puked into the trashcan.

Nicholas had the same problem as Jaune, motion sickness. "Hey Jaune" he managed to blurt out.

"Hello Jaune" Joan said as she left her husband and embraced her son.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Where are the others?" Jaune asked politely as he hugged his mom back.

Amy went to her dad and pat his back as he was sobering up.

"Anne and Janna are at the festival grounds, Belle is with Sapphire" Joan said

Jaune smiled, happy that his sisters were enjoying themselves. "Big Brother!" another small body tackled Jaune.

It was Rogue, Amy's twin and the one who cried when Jaune was leaving to train with Thorin. She was crying and happy to see her big bro back.

"Hey! I wana hug big bro too!" Amy said as she ran over to hug Jaune.

Joan laughed at how cute the scene was "Honey, are you feeling better?" she asked her husband who was now sitting on the bench downing water.

"Yep, text the kids and tell 'em we'll be by the guest building" Nicholas said as he stood up.

The twin Arcs were still hugging their big bro who was patting both of their heads smiling at his cute sisters "I missed you both as well"

Nicholas looked at his son "Jaune! Come with me for a sec" he waved his son closer.

Jaune walked toward his dad, both siblings still latched onto his leg "Amy, Rogue, dad's calling. We can have a reunion later okay?" Jaune said as his siblings let go

"Okay" they both said sadly as they twiddled their fingers looking at the ground. Jaune sighed and pat their heads one more time as he went with his dad.

"Let's go to the training area" Nicholas said, Jaune knew where this was going so he asked permission from Glynda Goodwitch from his scroll. She approved and they moved toward the training hall.

* * *

On the bleachers sat Joan and her two daughters, on one corner was her husband and the love of her life Nicholas Arc. He was holding a huge black steel broadsword that he named affectionately "Nightbringer"

Joan thought it was kind of funny, but it was her husband's naming sense. She didn't really mind.

On the other end was her only son, Jaune. In his hands were the family heirloom sword and shield, Crocea Mors.

"Mommy, why are dad and big brother fighting? Did they have an a fight like Janna and Anne?" Rogue asked her mother

"No dear, they are just testing each other" Joan said smiling as she told her daughters "look" she said as both of the male Arcs were warming up.

"You ready son? I know you trained for a few years and all but you know, I let you win when you were a kid" he said twirling his sword with some healthy smacktalk.

Jaune smirked "Well, let's see it then"

They both plugged their scrolls to the monitor and the display showed their aura levels.

"Ready!" Joan shouted.

"Remember Jaune, no weapon swap." Nicholas said with confidence

"Yep, I know" Jaune lashed back

"Fight!" Joan along with the twins shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice, honey!" Nicholas said as he rushed toward Jaune with a downward swing.

Jaune was quick enough to sidestep and sent a kick toward Nicholas' abdomen. But Nicholas was not holding back anymore and twisted his body to avoid the strike, and in one motion flipped up to his feet once again.

It was Jaune's turn on the offensive, he put his shield in front of him and bashed his father; who was sent sliding back with his sword in front of him, blocking the bash. Jaune wasn't done however, as he sent three quick slices toward Nicholas.

Nicholas blocked each slice "You're getting faster" he said as he parried the last strike and sent a gust of wind away from him with his semblance. This knocked Jaune away slightly.

Jaune however wanted to keep the pressure, so with his shield up he charged forward.

"Thanks" Jaune answered with a flurry of blows, some of which Nicholas wasn't able to block. His aura meter chipped away slowly.

But when Jaune did an overhead strike, Nicholas saw this as an opportunity and knocked the sword away for his own counterattack. He slashed downward sending Jaune tumbling bacl and getting Jaune's aura to lower by about 20%.

Jaune's aura was at 70% while nicholas'was at 78%. They were quite evenly matched, however Jaune decided the end was near.

Jaune enhanced himself with Aether as he charged toward his father. A vicious flurry of accurate blows struck the Patriarch. Most were blocked and Nicholas' aura was now at 64%

However Nicholas had a secret weapon, he glowed gold and his weapon was wrapped in his aura. Jaune was staggered by the pressure, he has never seen this before! _Is this what dad was talking about? The second part to our aura? _Jaune thought.

"Surprised?" Nicholas smiled as he moved incredibly quickly, matching an Aether-enhanced Jaune trade after trade, blow per blow.

Jaune was struggling, this was the first time in a while he actually faced someone who could help him bring out his full potential, other than stronger Slayers.

Both of them were at 50% Aura, this last strike would decide it.

Jaune was playing cautiously, waiting for Nicholas to make a move. Nicholas was smiling, he knew what his son was up to. He charged forward with a fast overhead strike.

Jaune parried it with his shield and he slashed up, only to hit air. His father was now behind him, and about slashed his back sending him tumbling forward.

His aura hit 45% and the screen turned green "Nicholas Arc is the winner" Joan said.

"Jaune, you did great. You got me to use my full power" the Patriarch said as he helped his son get up.

"I'm still no match for you dad" Jaune said smiling

"If you were actually allowed to use your other weapons, I think youd be saying something different" Nicholas said as he pat his boy's back.

The door opened to the sound of Jaune's sisters shouting "Jaune!"

Jaune smiled "Hey guys!"

* * *

**_Author's note: Henlo! Sorry for the inactivity, I've been doing other stuff recently. Along with practice and school stuff, I hadn't had good ideas._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, i hope the length is to your liking_** **_not the longest but definitely not the shortest. Anyway other than that, If anyones interested in other stories i have my wattpad like i said in the beginning. If you want to read an original story i have one there._**

**_Yeah, hope you have a good day!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note: Henlo! Welcome to a new chapter, I hope you've had or are having a nice day! I apologize for not uploading anything for what i think is a few months maybe... But reguardless I hope you still enjoy this story and I hope you can continue to read my works._****_Without further ado! Here's the chapter!_**

* * *

**_Meeting!_**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, the champion had fingers on her chin while deep in thought. Her eyes serenely looked over the Beacon courtyard. She was slightly worried for her boyfriend, who was dueling his father in the training grounds._ 'He wouldn't get hurt by that'_ she assured herself.

_But what if he lost? _she thought, _that would make his father a monster..._ she sighed, not caring anymore.

"I should go meet his family" she smiled as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Jaune in the training hall, getting barraged with questions from his sisters. Bell was happy to see her older brother and they exchanged a hug but she wasn't as interested in him as her other sisters.

"Jaune, how are your studies?" Sapphire asked coolly

"Aced most of the tests, I think if I try hard enough I can get better though" he said shrugging.

Sapphire smiled "Well, as long as you're doing fine"

Anne and Janna asked him about his love-life, "Jaune you have a girlfriend right?"

"Yea..." Jaune said slightly scared, his sisters were kind of protective of him when he was younger. Of course, he didn't really worry, his girlfriend was Pyrrha fricking Nikos.

"Can we meet her?" Janna asked somewhat excitedly.

Anne said "She's your classmate right?"

Jaune was about to answer but ...

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called him as she opened the door she smiled "Hello"

Anne and Belle went wild "is that **THE **Pyrrha Nikos?"

Jaune smirked _'Let me show her off!__' _"Yes she is! As a matter of fact, she's my beautiful girlfriend!"

The two girls looked at Jaune confused "You're kidding right?" they said as they looked at Pyrrha

Pyrrha laughed "No, he's not, I am Pyrrha Nikos; Jaune's girlfriend. Nice to meet you" she bowed slightly

"..." the entire family was silent

Pyrrha was worried _'Was this too much? Maybe a bit too formal?' _she was running through many situations in her head until...

Nicholas Arc went up to her with a scowl "Did Jaune...Blackmail you?" he asked

"If he did, you can go now. We can punish him later..." Sapphire said as a whisper

The other sisters looked at Jaune as if he was a creep. "I didn't!" Jaune swore.

Pyrrha smiled and hid behind Jaune "He didn't, I truly love him" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek, as if to affirm her love.

Nicholas sighed and went up to his son "Son..."

"YOU FRIKIN DID IT!" he said with tears streaming down his face as he pat his son's back happily.

"Uhm, nice to meet you" Jaune's sisters introduced themselves one by one.

Jaune then noticed "Mom, where's Safron?"

"Oh she couldn't make it, it seems they are quite busy at the moment..." Joan Arc said sadly.

"Oh well, when you see her next... Please say I said hi" Jaune said smiling.

"Regardless, this is my girlfriend" Jaune continued as Pyrrha walked back to his side and held his hand. Nicholas was proud, his son had a great girlfriend. However, he was sort of worried "Jaune, did you unlock the second part of your Semblance?"

Jaune was taken aback but "No, not yet. We already kissed but-"

Nicholas laughed "Great, you'll figure it out soon"

Jaune just tilted his head and shrugged "Sure dad"

* * *

While all that fun stuff was happening with the Arc family, Thorin was at the headmaster's office.

"Ozpin" He started "We already talked about this, you will have to tighten security more"

Ozpin looked at the man, "Hm, perhaps. What brings you back here Thorin? You already told me about the Behemoths wandering closer to the walls."

Thorin smirked "This time its not about that. There seems to be spies which have infiltrated Beacon."

Thorin had connections around the world, he caugt wind of a few students being enrolled at Haven and Shade that are... a little over aged. Thorin also heard that one of them was certainly connected with a certain assassin, who died when his dojo burnt down by his own son.

"Preposterous" Ozpin stated

"As preposterous as it might sound, my men have found evidence of this. However, I am not so sure about who they may be" Thorin said

Ozpin grit his teeth slightly "With that information, how do you plan on taking them out?"

"We'll bait them out, they are aiming for the Vytal Festival anyway. Make sure you send extra protection to the entrances of Beacon." Thorin said with a serious face, which intimidates even that of the likes of Ozpin.

"Noted, I'll send a few more safeguards at the front gate" Ozpin said begrudgingly.

"Good. Another thing, warn the children about what I told you. Not necessarily all of them but maybe two or three teams." Thorin said, he wanted Jaune to know of the danger. He knew he could handle most threats and trusted him to do so now.

Ozpin sighed "Okay, I'll tell your protege and his team about the situation. Do you mind if I tell their sister team and a few second and third years as well?"

"Who you tell is not a problem to me, what matters is that they are trusted." Thorin said as he walked toward the elevator.

"Our talk is over, I have other things to attends to" He turned his back on Ozpin "Don't let the darkness consume this place Ozpin"

Ozpin sighed, and then smiled "Not a problem, old friend"

* * *

A day had passed after meeting Jaune's family, Pyrrha and Jaune went to the cafeteria with Ren and Nora to eat some food.

"Anyone have any idea on who we should send out on the two versus two's?" Ren asked quietly as Jaune was scarfing down his breakfast.

Jaune looked at him with surprise "Thats new, but...hmm... I think Pyrrha should be in there"

"True, maybe you should fight as well" Ren said

Nora slammed the table "Well I think thats a good idea" she said happily

"That was decided quick" Jaune sighed as he ate a bit more. Pyrrha giggled and they all ate happily.

Jaune recieved a text on his scroll, it was about their opponents. "Azul Theodore and Cecily Greene from Shade... I KNOW THESE PEOPLE!" Jaune said shocked

Pyrrha looked at them and said "Wow, what are the odds" she laughed slightly

"Yeah, anyway we'll show em no mercy! Right Pyr?" Jaune said as he lifted his fist for a fistbump.

"Right" Pyrrha said as she fistbumped.

* * *

**_Author's note: Aaand thats that! Its been a while thats for sure. Sorry for not uploading in like two months! School man...just in general has been a pain._****_Don't fret I plan on at least finishing this story, anyway yeah! I love u guys who read this story and uhhh yeah! Have a good day!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's note: No classes! I have been slacking...like a lot... sorry about that. I'll try to upload once every three days but i dunno if I can. Ive been really stumped on where I should take the story and all of that but reguardless, if youre still reading my story, please enjoy._**

* * *

**Two Vs. Two**

* * *

Jaune wore his coat over the light armour he decided to wear that fight. Pyrrha was next to him hand on his shoulder "Are you ready Jaune?"

"Is that even a question?" Jaune smiled as he kissed her cheek. Pyrrha smiled and they readied themselves for the upcoming fight.

The doors opened and the cheers from the stands boomed as Pyrrha and Jaune walked into the arena.

"Out comes one of the most promising huntsmen in training, leader of his team Jaune Arc! Next to him the golden girl of Beacon Academy, the three time Mistral Tournament champion, Pyrrha Nikos!"

Both the teens waved at the massive crowd. However not getting complacent and thinking of it as an easy fight. Out the other entrance came out the same boy with black and slicked back hair.

He carried with him a one-handed sword, and in the holster on his left side was an ivory colored gun. Azul Theodore, of Shade and next to him; the same faunus girl.

She was wearing her red rimmed glasses, her ears were flattened on her head, she wielded two metal gauntlets which covered her fist up to her elbow, it has intricate patterns and was colored silver. She looked nervous.

"Two of the most notable students from Shade as well! Azul Theodore, the number one genius of Shade! And his teammate Cecily Greene!"

The Shade students made noise, along with some other people from other schools to show support. Even though only a few people cheered the cheer itself was still thunderous.

* * *

"Let's have a good fight" Azul put his hand forward to shake Jaune's hand

Jaune took it and smiled "Yeah" Jaune looked at the nervous Cecily "Is she going to be okay?"

Azul smiled "Yeah she'll be fine"

"Fighters to your positions! The terrain randomizer will start " Peter Port said as the many elemental emblems rolled.

"This is unprecedented, no terrain? " Port said with a quizzical expression.

"Indeed, there were only two fights which were not set in any terrain. One was last year and the other was fought by Beacon's very own, team STRQ" Bartholomew Oobleck stated

Jaune shrugged "Just means no cheese, yeah?"

Azul smiled "I was thinking the same thing"

Both teams took their sides, and the loud "Begin" echoed throughout the stadium. Jaune and Pyrrha stood their ground, moving closer with their guards up.

Azul and Cecily were also probing their opponents with movement until Jaune leapt forward with a slash with his two handed blade that materialized from Aether.

With quick reactions, Azul blocked the strike and quickly deflected it. Jaune jumped back.

Cecily noticed that Pyrrha was circling around and decided to meet her halfway with a jumping punch. Pyrrha saw this and jumped out of the way as where she was standing before was now a crater.

"Nice dodge" Cecily said a little bit more confidently.

"Thank you, that was a nice strike" Pyrrha said as she began running and both fighters exchanged blows, Pyrrha blocking some punches while steadily pushing Cecily back.

Cecily wasn't taking it laying down though, she was also defending herself with quick movement and counter attacks.

Jaune and Azul were steadily probing each other "Seems the girls are having fun eh?" Azul said as he raised his weapon.

Jaune smiled "Let's let loose and show em what we're made of "

Azul was confident in his ability, it was that of a slightly experienced huntsman, he activated his speed semblance. He started pressuring Jaune with strikes and slashes.

Jaune however was still holding back, he was waiting for a good opportunity. The commentators were all over the place talking about the fight.

The cameras were on the two boys who were moving at mach speeds. Ruby was watching and even she was amazed at their agility and speed.

She didn't know Jaune could move like that, reguardless she cheered. Jaune wasn't having trouble fighting Azul however, he could follow the movements.

Jaune deflected a strike the wrong way and left himself wide open. Azul saw this chance and went for a heavy and damaging blow. At this point Jaune's aura bar was at about 85% still in the green.

As the blow was about to connect Jaune blocked and deflected the slash and struck back with his own heavy slash. It connected and Azul was thrown far.

Azul's shields were lowered to yellow, a little bit more and it would be over. Jaune started walking toward him.

Unlike the slightly one-sided fight Jaune and Azul were having. Pyrrha and Cecily were playing it slightly more even. This is due to the fact that Cecily herself is a championship fighter as well.

"Wait... Now that I remember, Cecily Theodore of Vacuo? " Pyrrha asked in the middle of attack.

"Yes..." Cecily said as she knew what Pyrrha was talking about.

"I wasn't able to fight you in the Mistral tourney!" Pyrrha said smiling as she disengaged.

"Well, my mother was sick I couldn't attend" she said

Pyrrha smiled "How is she?"

"She's fine, anyway back to fighting" Cecily said

Pyrrha nodded and they continued their dance of blades and fists. Cecily did a one two combo against Pyrrha and Pyrrha deflected both strikes.

Since Cecily was using her fists the deflect had little effect on her as she flipped from the momentum of the deflect and threw out a strong haymaker strengthened by her semblance.

Pyrrha blocked and was thrown a few feet and it took a bit from her aura, from 80% to 70% which was nearing yellow however still green.

Both of them were around that aura percentage and the battle was getting interesting.

* * *

Jaune knew they would win this, what he didn't expect was the difficulty. These students were very strong, he was surprised.

"Let's finish this" Jaune said

"I was thinking the same thing" Azul said as he pulled out his revolver and started shooting.

Jaune deflected each bullet shot as he walked forward. He started sprinting, Azul ran forward as well.

Jaune twirled his sword and it disappeared and turned into the one handed Corcea Mors and one of his repeaters.

Jaune slashed his sword and was blocked by Azul but on his side, Jaune shot the repeater. Azul dodged but re-engaged quickly after with a flurry of slashes and gunshots.

Jaune was blocking and weaving making sure he didn't get hit. Jaune took some distance, Azul was still shooting.

Jaune rushed forward as soon as Azul was using an automatic reloader for his gun on his glove. Jaune kept slashing with reckless abandon as Azul was getting pushed back.

Azul stuck the gun at Jaune's abdomen "Its over" he said as he pulled the trigger

"Yeah it is" Jaune said as he was suddenly behind Azul with his blade on Azul's neck.

Azul smiled with his head down and put his arms up. "Azul Theodore concedes"

Jaune smiled and walked out as well "What's this? Jaune Arc is out of bounds! Only Pyrrha and Cecily are in the arena. "

Azul pulled Jaune's shoulder in annoyance "Why did you do that? Pity?" he asked

Jaune shook his head "I don't want to get near that" Jaune pointed and both girls were fighting at a quick pace. Both clearly practiced and unbelievably strong.

"Huh, makes sense" Azul said and he sat with Jaune at the out of bounds area.

"Here" Jaune said as he covered his palm with aura and helped raise Azul's aura

"Thanks" Azul said as they both watched the girls fight.

* * *

Cecily was getting visibly weary, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Hrah!" she shouted as she threw out a heavy punch which threw Pyrrha a little bit.

Pyrrha smiled and threw her javelin at the girl. Cecily unexpectedly caught it.

However, this didn't make a difference for Pyrrha who bashed Cecily with her shield and got her javelin back.

Cecily was stunned and Pyrrha kept going, chipping away Cecily's aura. Cecily knew she had to do something or it was going to be game over.

So while Pyrrha pulled back her spear for another quick strike, Cecily threw her fist forward and grasped the spear; throwing it out of bounds.

They were close to the edge anyway so it was anyone's game. Cecily believed it was over and threw her fist forward again.

Pyrrha dropped her shield to Cecily's surprise. Pyrrha ducked under her arm and threw her off the stage.

The crowd cheered loudly. Azul caught Cecily and Jaune climbed up and raised his hands with Pyrrha.

"Jaune and Pyrrha win their 2 vs 2 matches!" the commentators said loudly.

* * *

Jaune took a shower after the match and lo and behold he met Azul in the shower rooms.

"Nice fight man" Jaune smiled

"Yeah, both of you are incredibly strong" Azul said as he was using washing his hair.

"You both did well too. Not meaning to brag but we are two of the strongest first years" Jaune said

"Hmm thats understandable" Azul shrugged

Both boys finished their showers and were dressed up again. They met up with the girls "You guys wanna eat lunch?" Jaune asked Azul.

"Sure" Azul said and Cecily nodded

* * *

**_Author's note: Ah yes! I remember writing is fun. Sorry if the chapter was kinda short._****_Anyway sorry for not uploading alot. I have stuff to do and I cant really write for long periods of time. If you guys are nice enough please favourite and follow my story and profile._****_Id appreciate it very much. If not then its okay, im not your boss :)_****_Have a good day!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Author note:New chapterrrr! Have a good day!_**

* * *

**Yang?**

* * *

"So... Yang it is?" asked Weiss as team RWBY sat with JNPR.

"Yep!" Ruby said as she swallowed her food

"Sweet!" Yang exclaimed as she pumped her hand in the air.

Jaune was watching over their sister team with a smile, they're strong and capable huntresses, yet they're all students like everyone else.

The day was just beginning, the day before Jaune and Pyrrha spent time with Azul and they became friends.

However right now, what's important is Team RWBY's fight with team CMSN; Emerald's team.

Jaune took into account the balance of their team and thought that Ruby had a good idea of her team's strength.

After all, they had the right idea sending a brawler in there to deal with 1v1s.

"We'll be cheering for you" Jaune smiled.

"Thanks Ladykiller" Yang smirked and shot him finger guns.

Jaune rolled his eyes and Ruby hit Yang's arm "Ow" was all Yang could say.

The morning was peaceful, Jaune thought as he had fun with his team at what eventually would be nearing the last few days of the festival.

_Then it's back to normal school..._ Jaune sighed sadly.

* * *

Jaune and his team had a front row seat to watch the action unfold. They had "Go Yang!" flags which Ruby made.

"Go Yang!" Ruby shouted next to Jaune.

"Break his legs!" Nora shouted

Jaune was happy that his team and his sister team were very close. "Win it Yang!" Jaune himself shouted.

"Here it is folks! The fights that everyone has been waiting for! The One on One duels!" Peter Port shouted as the crowd went wild.

"We have Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY and Mercury Black of Team CMSN! Tell me Bart, do we have an overview of the two fighters?" Peter asked.

"Why yes of course! Yang Xiao Long of Beacon, a member of Team RWBY and is what you'd call a brawler type of a fighter. Her opponent Mercury seems to be the same match however, he uses kicks due to his guns on his boots" Bartholomew explained.

"Splendid! Let's get on with the match!"

"Go!" shouted the casters as both fighters jumped at each other.

Yang started with a flurry of heavy blows which knock Mercury back only a little. Mercury is able to duck and weave through the onslaught of jabs and hooks.

He uses his legs to sweep Yang's feet which cause Yang to jump back. He then applies pressure toward Yang by shooting her with his gun boots.

Yang is able to dodge each shot splendidly and goes for a quick right hook, Mercury ducks as he kicks up sending Yang flying sky high.

Yang wouldn't have it though and soon got herself upright as she started falling, she added momentum with her gauntlet's gunshots sending her plummeting toward Mercury and hitting him in the face with a right punch sending him flying.

Of course, Mercury still had Aura and he wasn't down just yet. He used the recoil on his gun boots to do a flying axe kick into Yang. He then proceeded to pressure her by kicking at her guard.

Yang disengaged by jumping back but it was all for naught as Mercury achieved his goal of letting out enough homing shots. He then proceeded to do a fast kick to break Yang's guard and do a bicycle kick to knock her to the ground.

The homing shots crashed down on Yang. The crowd _oooh'd_ because they thought it was over. JNPR and RWBY though didn't lose faith.

"She's still in there" Jaune said confidently

"Yep" everyone replied

As said, Yang stood up once more, enraged with her semblance activated. Her pupils glowing red in anger, she dashed toward Mercury. Merc tried to dodge but she was too fast.

Yang got into his guard to deal a gun punch, followed by another and another. Mercilessly tearing at his aura, Mercury knew the end was close. He looked up and Emerald, who nodded.

Mercury dodged the last hook as he tried to counter-attack but Yang saw this and instead elbowed his face into a satisfying Rising Dragon Punch. This sent Mercury into the air and onto his back, no more aura left.

"Better luck next time I guess" Yang smirked as she raised her fist and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted with glee.

"Great going Yang!" Nora shouted

Weiss looked happy with an uncharacteristic smile "Yay!" she even said waving the team flag happily.

"Yay..." Blake said slightly bored as she waved her flag around for her partner.

Jaune smiled for his sister team Pyrrha looked very happy. "Nice fight yeah?" Jaune told Pyrrha.

"Yep" she said smiling as she held his hand.

* * *

Yang stood in the middle of the stage smiling, she knew she won. _That was a close fight _she thought to herself.

She looked behind her and saw Mercury slowly getting up. She thought the boy was getting up for a handshake, which she would gladly oblige in.

Yang's smile was wiped off her face as she saw the anger in Mercury's face. _Is he..._ she had enough time to think as she saw Mercury leap toward her.

She had enough time to block and punch. The entire crowd's cheers were silenced and filled with boo's and **"That was uncalled for!" **Yang looked to see Mercury on the ground holding his foot.

"**ARGH! MY LEG!**" He shouted loudly as he rolled on the ground in pain.

"MEDIC!" Emerald shouted as she ran toward her partner. The soldiers stationed near the arena pointed their guns toward Yang who raised her hands in surrender.

"I-I swear! It wasn't me! He ran toward me with the intention to fight and I just defended-" Yang said but was cut off

"Yeah sure kid, everybody saw you punch the guy. He was just tryna give you a handshake. Sorry kid you'll have to have a talk with the headmaster. Worse the authorities" The guard with a red helmet said

Yang hung her head in defeat as Mercury was followed by Emerald as he was taken away by the medics.

"It wasn't me I swear..." Yang let a tear roll down her face.

* * *

Jaune was watching the arena as Mercury approached Yang. Then Yang suddenly punched his leg.

Jaune saw the look on Yang's face. _Yeah no, something's not right..._

Jaune saw team RBWY's faces morph into horror and confusion.

"Yang?" Ruby asked

Pyrrha saw this and comforted the young girl along with Nora and the rest of RWBY.

"Something doesn't feel right here... Don't worry Ruby let's ask Yang what happened later" Jaune said softly, whispering the first part under his breath.

He pat Ruby's head and they left the stadium. The rest of the fights that day were cancelled, rescheduled the next day.

Jaune was going to get to the bottom of this "I will figure this out..."

* * *

**_Author's note:Heck yeah! Another upload! didnt expect that didn't ya?_****_Well anyway, thanks for dropping by and reading the chapter, have a great day!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Author Note:Ooh boy here it comes! Have a nice day_**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Jaune was sitting back at the arena with Team RWBY minus the Y and his own team.

Jaune knew something was up, and he knew Yang wouldn't do that sort of mean and unprecedent attack. Something had to be up, but he couldn't quite put the evidence together.

Jaune looked at the crowds thundering cheers as the two casters from Beacon generated hype around the next battle. The roll landed on Penny Polendina of Atlas Academy, earning cheers from said Academy.

The randomizer once again rolled and it landed on Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon, this roused a thundering applause and booming cheers from the crowd. Jaune however, wasn't buying it.

_'An android and a girl who can bend metal, pitted against each other? Seems like the start of a bad joke...' _he thought as he looked over to his partner who shrugged.

Nora pat Pyrrha's back "Get em good Pyrrha!"

"Yeah! For Beacon!" Ruby shouted

Pyrrha smiled and nodded "I will do my best" she stopped by Jaune, who held her hand.

"Be careful Pyr, please" Jaune said as he pulled her close. Pyrrha took his warm embrace and smiled "Don't worry, I'm able to do this"

Pyrrha walked away waving and soon enough, both fighters entered the arena in battle gear. Jaune saw the excitement in the crowds, he felt the atmosphere lightening again. The hope of the people being lifted and cheers of friendly competition lighting the halls once more.

However, as he was scanning the crowd Jaune saw someone unusual; Emerald Sustrai. _'Shouldn't she be with Mercur-' _Jaune started as he suddenly got the urge to go over there and talk with her.

"Nora, gotta go to the little boy's room. Mind saving my seat?" Jaune asked nicely.

Nora shrugged "Gotcha covered fearless leader" Jaune smiled at this and went on his way onto the main hallways of the arena.

* * *

The hallways, unlike the arena itself was empty. Jaune could see the exit of the wing they were on, he walked toward it.

In front of him he heard metallic footsteps, which were quite..._Familiar._

"Mercury Black" Jaune said with a straight face.

"Jaune Arc? Was it? Yeah, that's me alright" Mercury smiled cockily while leaning on the wall.

"Aren't you... hurt? Last time I saw you, you were whining on the arena floor" Jaune struck with venom

"Hey, it wasn't whining but-" Mercury cut himself off as he got into a fighting stance "I was gonna say, 'it aint personal' but I think it may be now"

"What? I know too much?" Jaune asked as he himself got into a ready position, on his arms materializing a pair of gauntlets; Aether strikers.

"Well sorta, but I just REALLY want to hit you now" Mercury said slightly angrily.

"You're welcome to try" Jaune gestured to his face as Mercury kicked in front of him, shooting Jaune.

Jaune blocked the shot with his gauntlet and did a quick lunge forward, hitting the floor quite heavily. Mercury jumped back but didn't expect Jaune's follow up barrage which he could barely dodge.

Jaune wasn't letting up though, because after his barrage he jumped forward into the attack with a forward lunge hitting Mercury who was guarding. Another strike to the side and a massive uppercut sending him up. Mercury wasn't done yet though, as he used the recoil from his gun boots for an axe kick toward Jaune.

Jaune backed off and charged a shot of Aether off his gauntlets which are called mantras apparently. Jaune shot it at Mercury who kicked it so hard it dissipated.

"Guess you can back up that smack talk with skill" Mercury said as he wiped some soot on his face.

"Well, I do like to smack talk" Jaune said as he started bobbing up and down like a boxer ready for his next move.

"Hmph!" Mercury huffed as he sent a heavy kick toward Jaune's torso, Jaune got hit and staggered to the side but quickly followed up with a light jab with his right hand hitting Mercury square in the face.

Mercury wasn't dazed though as he quickly grabbed Jaune's arm and twisted it into a kick into Jaune's back. Jaune hit the floor hard and coughed.

However he quickly recovered and leapt toward Mercury with a strong hook to the face. Mercury was sent to the wall as his aura depleted.

"Heh, about time" Mercury stood up wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Don't tell me..." Jaune looked with anger toward Mercury who smiled.

"You're too late, soldier" Mercury said as he turned his back. Suddenly the sound of the crowd's shock could be heard even from the empty hallways.

"No...NO!" Jaune ran toward the entrance of the arena and saw Penny... in pieces and Pyrrha standing in the middle of the field, horrified. Much worse the negative energy attracted a giant nevermore which was clawing at the top of the arena.

People were panicking while the Atlesian soldiers were trying to keep everyone calm, a black queen piece appeared on all scrolls.

"People of Remnant-" it started

* * *

Mercury limped away, he hadn't expected the fight with the Arc to be that difficult but he managed to stall him enough so that he couldn't interfere.

He met up with Emerald on top of a Beacon building along with Cinder. The forces of Grimm were approaching quickly and the White Fang were landing their bullheads by the docks.

"You're late" Cinder scolded him

"And you look like shit" Emerald said with a smile. Mercury just rolled his eyes "Ha ha, fighting the Arc was way too difficult."

"Either way, good job. Now to take the maiden's power" Cinder laughed maniacally.

Mercury then looked at the destruction of Beacon, _Is this really right__? _a naive part of his mind asked.

_They should all burn in hell_ He then said as he whistled and put his hands behind his back. _Torchwick is probably messing uo the Atlas ships by now_.

* * *

Jaune looked up and saw that the Nevermore had already broken the ceiling yet Pyrrha was still standing there. Until...

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" out of nowhere Ruby jumped in and stabbed the Nevermore causing it to take a step back.

Jaune was stunned for a second at her sheer foolishness but jumped in as well as the Nevermore was standing up once more and socked the big bird on the beak.

This sent it across the stage "Pyrrha! Ruby! Are you okay?" Jaune asked as the Nevermore was standing up again "Ah shi-"

Then one locker, two, three and more lockers landed on the Nevermore, incapacitating it. Every hunter there took their weapon.

"Guys..." Jaune said smiling. It wasn't over though, the Nevermore was still alive. As it stood up and screeched, Jaune's gauntlets turned into his warhammer and he whacked the thing to the side. Nora smacked it back and the rest of the students cut its head off making wuick work of the large beast.

After which Gryffons appeared, about fifteen of them.

"Anyone got a plan to fight?" Asked Neptune as he looked to Jaune. Jaune looked to Ruby and Ruby nodded "Got it" Ruby used her scroll to call her rocket locker.

Jaune went to Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, let's go" he took Pyrrha's hand and lifted her into an embrace. Jaune then wiped off Pyrrha's tears "You're safe..." Jaune kissed Pyrrha and then felt a surge of aura within him.

_Is this..._ Jaune saw his colorless aura turn into a yellowish hue. "Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she looked infront of him, the boy was lit up with aura. It was warm...

Jaune handed Pyrrha her weapons and they were ready to take on the world. The students were surrounded. They knew the Grimm would pounce.

One did and Neptune was about to block but it was shot out of the air. Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were there in ground zero.

"Children, I believe its better for you to leave" Port said

"Yes, Professor Port is right. I'm sure this would go down in Remnant's history, I'd want my students to live to tell about it." Oobleck stated as he also got ready to fight.

The students nodded and left without blinking. Jaune looked back at the two professors. _They're a lot stronger than they look._"Are you ready Peter?"

"Let's make one last bet, who can slay more." Port laughed heartily.

* * *

This would be known as the start of the battle of Beacon. Bless their souls, the end is just beginning.

* * *

**_Author note: Wow another update! Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'm probably gonna take a day break off of writing but it shouldn't take too long._****_Have a good day, my readers!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Author's Note: Hello, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**_It's all Falling Apart_**

* * *

The Grimm were running through Vale and General Ironwood was issuing commands from his transmitter.

"What do you mean a ship has been taken over?" Ironwood asked angrily. _"It seems that the central unit control ship was breached by Roman Torchwick and is now under his control. The rest of the fleet is taking heavy damage."_

Ironwood shook his head, "I'll be on my way, make sure that there aren't more casualties."

Ironwood saw unfamiliar bullheads, the entry ramps opened and out came multiple Grimm. "I don't have time.."

Out of nowhere the Huntsmen-in-training who came out from the arena, started fighting with these Grimm. "Students..."

Ironwood saw that the students who were also previously running, Beacon students and others alike started taking up arms and fighting back with creative uses of their semblance. Ironwood looked back and saw a student of Shade Academy raising hes hand while her eyes glowed with aura.

Jaune was behind him with the other Beacon students like Pyrrha and Ruby. "Nice going, Cecily. Good thing you're semblance is what it is" Jaune smiled.

Cecily herself smiled "Thanks, it really isn't useful in a people fight though" Jaune looked over at the General.

"General Ironwood, pleasure to meet you" Jaune smiled as he shot a Grimm with his repeaters without looking.

Ironwood looked at him and sighed "You must be Jaune Arc, yes?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes sir, heard my name from the fights?"

"Yes anyway, it seems you students have to get to safety..."

"We don't want to stay where its safe, we can help" Ruby said behind Jaune.

"Even if by a small margin, we can help push the Grimm and White Fang back" She said clutching Crescent Rose.

Ironwood looked at the group of teenagers in front of him and around him. The Grimm which were there before, were eradicated. "Hm, it seems you students are quite capable. However, remember that this isn't a lesson anymore. We won't blame you if you run."

Ironwood was about to enter one of the bullheads as Pyrrha said "We won't"

"Then head to Vale, you have a city to defend" Ironwood said as he headed over to Roman Torchwick's location.

* * *

The students made it to Beacon, to see many White Fang members and Grimm. Sun looked and saw that Blake was fighting them off "Blake!" he shouted as he ran to help.

Sun and Blake fought back to back, working together as they did at the docks and took out the group of goons with ease. Sun separated from her to help the others with the robots while Blake went off to look for more White Fang.

The rest of the group went to kill off any Grimm they could find. The Atlesian bots were doing their job right and shooting the Grimm. Ruby called Yang with her scroll.

"_Ruby? Where are you?" _Yang asked with worry

Ruby replied "Near the courtyard by the docks, head over. We need all the help we can get."

Yang gave an affirmative "_On my way" _she said.

Ruby began fighting the Grimm along with everyone else. Until the robots lights turned red. They looked towards the students, "Ruby?" Weiss asked as she got to Ruby's side.

"Weiss, those robots are with us right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they pointing-" Ruby didn't have time to finish as the bots started shooting at the students.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted as he cut off the head of the first three robots.

Jaune saw Pyrrha running toward Beacon. Jaune looked over to Weiss "We can take care of the Paladins"

Jaune nodded and looked to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha where are you going?" Jaune asked

"Professor Ozpin's tower, I have... something to talk to him about " Pyrrha said as she started moving again.

"I'll go with, we have to get rid of Grimm somehow."

Jaune and Pyrrha's running was cut off when they saw Ozpin by the door. "Professor" Pyrrha started.

"Follow me" Ozpin said as he led them into the tower and into the basement of said tower. The tower's basement was dark with a long hallway.

"I didn't know this place had a basement" Jaune noted while he had his broadsword out. "In that case it is good, this is hidden from normal students. Miss Nikos get into the pod"

Jaune's face went from slightly secure to stone cold as he saw a woman on the other pod with what looked to be a deadly wound "What..."

"We don't have much time" Ozpin stated as Pyrrha got into the pod.

Ozpin was entering something into what looked to be a console. "Not so fast" a feminine familiar voice said with a clacking of heels.

Cinder Fall was there by herself. "You're out of luck" she said as she shot the pod with the injured girl.

Suddenly the orange light from her faded and moved to Cinder. "I feel... power..." She said as she laughed maniacally.

Jaune clicked his tongue and swapped his broadsword into repeaters and shot at thrice Cinder thrice. To Cinder's surprise it did some damage, not all of the Aether infused bullets were stopped.

She used her power to push Jaune into a wall. "Ack" Jaune grunted as he slammed into said wall and made a dent in it.

"Shit, Arc and miss Nikos. Get out of here, you'll only get in the way"

For what seems like the only time Ozpin has ever swore, Jaune took it very seriously.

"Okay, Pyrrha let's go" Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded and ran with Jaune to the outside.

"Hm, a worthy opponent?" Cinder questioned while looking at Ozpin as she let the Maiden's aura flow around her body.

"Quite it seems, may our battle be legendary" Ozpin joked as he activated what seemed to be his semblance.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha got out of the building as a massive explosion of light emitted from it. Jaune then looked and saw a dragon heading their way. "No fucking way" he swore.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha "Pyrrha let's go" he said.

Pyrrha was quite saddened but nodded "Yes"

Jaune then proceeded to pushing her into a locker_, She has polarity, but please don't open the thing_.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune quickly typed in coordinates of Beacon's docks.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I gotta do this" Jaune said as he launched the locker toward the docks.

Pyrrha shouted "Jaune!" as the door started prying open, but it was too late. She was already in the air, she knew Jaune could die and she was in a locker, flying toward the docks.

"Damn it" she said as she slammed the door with her fist with tears in her eyes. "What should I do..." Pyrrha asked herself.

The locker landed and Pyrrha opened it to see Ruby, Weiss and other students ranging from Sun and Neptune to people she didn't even know.

"Pyrrha! You're okay! Where's Jaune?" Ruby said as she went over to wrap her hands around her.

"Hello Ruby, Jaune is..." she said as tears streamed down.

"Did Jaune-?" Weiss asked while covering her mouth.

"He went to the tower to face Cinder, alone" Pyrrha said.

"No..." Ruby said as she rushed toward the tower.

"Ruby I'll come with you!" Pyrrha shouted, Ruby turned around "Weiss, take Sun and Neptune find Yang and Blake and help them please"

"You got it" Weiss said as she looked over at the two boys who nodded. The rest of the students continued fighting off Grimm and robots.

* * *

"Adam?" Blake asked as she entered the burning Beacon Cafeteria. "Hello, my love" Adam said as he pulled his sword out of an Atlesian soldier with a slick and wet sound.

"Why-" She asked

"Why? It's for the revolution my love, can't you see? Faunus are supposed to rule over these humans" he said as he stepped on a human student, "I'll send a warning" He started as he was about to stab the man.

Blake dashed toward him with her sword and they locked blades "Get out!" Blake shouted to the boy, who screamed and ran.

"Why do you try to stop us, my love. You used to understand! This could've been our day" He shouted as he threw her sword to the side and kicked her down. He pointed his blood red katana at her face "I'll let you suffer through the punishment of betrayal" he said as he slashed down.

Blake quickly blocked "I never wanted this, I wanted equality. PEACE ADAM!" She shouted as she blocked another strike from his blade. "What you want, is IMPOSSIBLE!" he said as he followed through with a barrage of slashes and cuts. Making Blake's aura deplete little by little.

Blake was to say the least, outclassed. She tried to strike at an opening, Adam however blocked and slashed. What's worse is that every time Adam blocked an attack, his counterattack would be even stronger. Blake was knocked into the ground.

"How does it feel, my love. Completely and utterly defeated, this is what I felt when you left. Blake I felt betrayed" he said with a hint of sadness.

"You've gone mad Adam. I have no intention of going back" Blake said as she stood up once more.

"Then so be it" Adam went into position and was about to use the residual force he had to completely break through Blake's guard and aura.

However as he was slashing, something got in the way. It was Sun's staff "Blake are you alright?" Sun asked.

"Sun!" she shouted with slight relief.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, disgusted.

"Look man, I don't care if you're Blake's psychotic ex but listen here. If you wanna hurt her, you gotta go through me" Sun said.

"Sun?" Weiss shouted as she saw Blake and Sun fighting against Adam, "Taurus!"

"Ah a Schnee, glad to see I'll be able to hit two birds with one stone" Adam said smiling. Weiss and Neptune got into a fighting stance.

Adam smirked "I'll take you all on!" Sun charged at Adam with a heavy overhead strike. Adam blocked and kicked him away, he then shot at Neptune who was getting too close for comfort and kicked Weiss as she was closing in on him.

He then rushed the dazed Sun knocking him into a wall, sending him outside. Weiss was already up and dashed toward Adam. She tried to stab Adam but only ripped his shirt.

"Ah, that was close Schnee." Adam said

Weiss smirked "No I think it was just right" and red explosive fire dust erupted from the tip sending Adam flying. Adam absorbed the impact with his blade but he was hurt.

"Didn't quite expect that but..." He absorbed a shot from Neptune and when Neptune was about to charge shot him with his shotgun scabbard.

Neptune was sent into a table which broke. Blake stood up and fought Adam one versus one. "Don't hurt them!" she shouted as she threw cut after cut.

"Is this all you've got?" Adam asked while blocking every attack. "It isn't" suddenly Adam was sent flying as Yang punched the side of his face in.

Her eyes were glowing red. Weiss, Sun and Neptune were getting up as well. Blake looked over to Yang "Thanks for the save"

"No problem partner, we got a bull to tango with" Yang slammed her fists together.

"Bringing one more into the fray won't change anything Blake" Adam got up from the rubble.

Without missing a beat Sun's clones rushed forward along with Sun himself. Adam cut both clones and was locked in combat with Sun.

"Nep!" Sun shouted and jumped back as Neptune slashed down with his lazer guan dao.

Adam blocked it though, only to get stabbed in the side by Weiss with her speed glyphs.

Adam shouted and slashed in a circle around him, sending out a shockwave of red aura.

The four were sent back "Again-" Adam coughed "It makes no diff-" Yang ran up to him and socked him in the face.

"Weiss!" Blake shouted, Weiss nodded and did covered the place with fog as she used fire dust and ice dust.

"Show yourselves!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah, I kinda can't see as well!"

"Me too!" Neptune and Sun shouted as they ran the opposite direction.

Blake appeared behind Adam, who reacted quickly. Only to find out that it was a clone and the real Blake was behind him.

He turned to block the slash, only to get hit from behind by a stab of Weiss' rapier. He turned again to an uppercut by Yang, which was so strong he was sent up to the air.

"What-" Adam didn't even have time to finish saying anything as Blake was already in the air and sliced him three times sending him up even higher.

He could feel his aura getting depleted, Then Weiss thrust her rapier to send him higher. He then thought it was over until Yang looked down on him, smirking.

"Game over!" She shouted as she punched him down with her semblance enhanced fist. Sending him plummeting into the earth. As he was falling, Neptune hit him down once more. And lastly as he landed Sun slammed his staff down on Adam.

"That's what you get for hurting Blake!" He shouted.

Adam was unconscious on the ground, mask broken and shirt in tatters. "I'll get him detained" Neptune said as he left with Sun.

"Let's help the others now" Weiss said, remembering the others who were fighting robots and Grimm.

Yang and Blake nodded "Let's go then"

The three ran back to the main Beacon docks.

* * *

**_Author Note: Thaaaaaats a wrapppp. Ngl I enjoyed writing that one. Sorry if it has some clunky feel to it, I dont have a beta so Im just tryin out things xdxd. Anyway yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ill see you next time._****_Have a good day!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Author Note: Hello hello! Welcome to a new chapter! Have a nice day!_**

* * *

**The General and the Robots**

* * *

James Ironwood, a man known for always having a plan as a general; was worried.

He clearly had grief over the fact that students were a main fighting force against Grimm and the White Fang. Even worse was the fact that his airship was stolen. He had to right this situation somehow, which led him to riding a ship toward the main ship and jumping onto it.

He got to the door at the top and who else to appear than Roman Torchwick, "Roman Torchwick, you're under arrest" he says as he removed his white coat which inhibits his movement.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't General Ironwood! Please hold the formalities! Are you mad that I took your ship?" He asked cockily.

"That may be one of the reasons" Ironwood snarled truthfully. Roman smirked and said.

"You know, it was WAY too easy to get in my hands on this"

"Well then, hands off Atlas property" Ironwood shouted as he ran toward Torchwick and threw a right hook. Torchwick dodged and hit the General with Melodic Cudgel. The cane bounced off of the General as if it was a toy.

"What the-" Roman then took a direct hit to the face. He was knocked to the ground by the General, Ironwood then walked toward him "You gave me way too much grief over this and I believe I should pay you back... Personally"

Ironwood jumped to punch Roman who was on the ground but Roman dodged, Ironwood was a General AND a Headmaster for a reason. It showed that he was anywhere BUT weak.

Roman was fighting an uphill battle against what felt like a terminator who was relentless. "Neo!" he called out before getting hit.

Ironwood was about to hit Torchwick again with another punch to the gut but he shattered. Ironwood then saw a girl with pink and brown hair with white streaks, she had a parasol and had a worried face as she held onto Roman.

"Hm, seems you have an assistant. It won't change however, if you surrender yourself... Even I'll vouch for a lesser sentence" Ironwood sighed.

"I don't care Ironwood, I'm not scared of you. I'm even more scared of them..." Roman said as fear was evident in his eyes.

"So be it" Ironwood pulled his revolver out of its holster. Ironwood ran toward Roman and Neo, then it seems glass infront of him shattered and Roman was already behind him. Roman tried to hit Ironwood's head with his cane, however he ducked and threw Roman forward.

Roman shattered and then infront of him was the girl, Neo. She had a blade and was stabbing toward him, Ironwood sidestepped and hit her with his revolver. She was thrown to the side.

Roman was atop a platform in the landing area "Eat this!" he shouted as he shot fire dust shells at Ironwood. Ironwood wasn't fast enough to react to it so he held his left hand in front of him. The blast sent him back but other than that and a few scratches, it didn't seem to do anything.

Roman was taken aback "What are you!?" He asked while shooting more. Ironwood saw these though and dodged each one letting out accurate shots of his own, "A General" he said as he clocked Roman, who was knocked to the ground losing even more aura.

"A councilman" he said as he punched again but Roman shattered, however he reached forward to grab the leg of the woman and throw her on the ground as she was going to approach Roman. "Neo!" Roman shouted as Neo ran out of aura and was kicked to the side by Ironwood.

James the pulled Roman by the collar "And what's more..." he said with a fury and a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm a headmaster" He then punched Roman so hard that his aura finally depleted. "This fight is over, give yourself up"

Roman grabbed Ironwood's arm and kicked it causing the general to recoil. "You think that it's over!? I crawled all the way to the top of the underworld, I'll live after this... I won't be captured by-" Roman said as he aimed Melodic Cudgel.

Neo was out cold which meant no illusions. Ironwood aimed his revolver at Roman. "Killing me then? So be it! I'd probably burn in hell anyway!"

Roman shot but his shot missed as Ironwood rolled to the side. Roman then thought at that moment _Heh, It's over..._

Then he heard a screeching behind him, a gryphon was disintegrating. Ironwood walked toward him "You're under arrest, Roman, give up"

Roman raised his arms "I think crime isn't gonna do it for me anymore, chief" he said as he went over to Neo "We surrender, is that lesser sentence still on the table?"

Ironwood cuffed Roman and Neo, "Yes they are, however you'll still spend time behind bars. Don't get your hopes too high"

"Better then out here I guess" Roman laughed.

* * *

While the fight between Roman, Neo and the General was underway; the students were fighting against Atlas robots. Which was easy pickings.

Weiss, Blake and Yang got to the scene and were able to help the other students destroy the robots. Weiss used her glyphs to speed herself up to defeat more robots. Blake was fighting them in a quick and concise manner which saved her energy. Yang was rampaging and the fight was raging on.

"Paladin!" Ren shouted as the giant mech ran towards them, causing most students to jump back and consider more defensive stances. "Shoot it!" one student offered as they all decided to shoot the Paladin.

Every bullet bounced off of it however,they had to fight it up close. Who else was well versed in fighting Paladins than one of the teams which already faced them.

Weiss, Blake and Yang got to positions "Okay! Let's take this"

Blake ran forward and tried to cut the wires from its legs to prevent it from moving, or at least the targeting systems on the guns on its 'arms'. However, it seems that it would be more of a difficult task as she was swatted away quite quickly.

Yang jumped forward and hit the robot with enough force to send it walking back a little. However this was countered when the robot quickly righted itself and shot a missile sending Yang flying. Weiss used her gravity dust to catch both her teammates, "If only Ruby were here" she said

"Or Jaune..." Yang said as she cocked her shotgauntlets. Blake was kinda hurt but she just dusted herself off.

"You guys aren't alone" Said Coco Adel of team CFVY said as she laid down covering fire. "Vel! You can use it now!"

Velvet Scarletina beamed "Got it!" she said as she rushed forward with what seemed to be Yang's gauntlets.

"Hell yeah! That's more like it" Yang and Velvet punched it at the same time. Velvet's weapon then changed into Blake's Gambol Shroud and she threw it at the robot which stuck to it. She twirled around the robot as Blake used the real Gambol Shroud to trip the robot.

Velvet then leapt up and then Jaune's warhammer appeared in her hands as she front flipped, Weiss made gravity glyphs which made her descent much faster.

The result of which was the hammer coming down much harder and the robot shattering to pieces of bits and metal. The students rejoiced at their victory.

"Nice one!" Yang said as she went over to the bunny girl who smiled. Everyone was satisfied with the happy atmosphere, however it wasn't long until they heard more metallic stomps. The ground shook and it was two more Paladins, the look of surprise and subsequent horror on the student's faces could be comparable to those in Grimm invasions.

"No way..." Weiss said, the robots then stopped. The night became deathly still and the tension between the students and the next actions of the robots made the silence even more deathly.

However the brief tension receded quickly as the red lights one again turned blue and on the speaker was the voice of the good general, _"Students, the robots have now been reset and will once again work as intended. Work with them to push back the grimm threat"_

The students rejoiced, their lives would be much **MUCH **easier from then on out. Was what they thought until a shrill screech penetrated the air.

"What are those?" a student asked.

About three giant beings could be seen on the outskirts, _Behemoths _Weiss, Blake and Yang figured. The night wasn't over yet, another obstacle appeared, it all seems like it couldn't get any worse than it already was.

Another announcement came from the robots, "_Attention all students and soldiers, monsters called Behemoths have been spotted around Vale and Beacon. There are multiple and its advised to not get near any of them, they will willingly destroy Grimm; however be weary as they do not discriminate between Grimm and humans_

_However there are experts who may come to deal with them so please do not hinder them in any way shape or form. They go by Slayers, stay safe and stay alive everyone"_

The General's speech roused everyone's will. Experts were coming to deal with them, the day was saved!

Until an even louder roar deafened them, a mountain in the distance seemed to move and sprout enormous, pitch black wings. "No way..." Coco Adel said

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, a figure from legends. It was... a Grimm Dragon.

"Drat, night can't get any worse than fighting a mythical creature right?" Yang said as she looked down exasperated. Everyone thought so as well, the night was taking a toll on them which was a very heavy one.

Every student looked at each other and silently they resolved "We won't die tonight, we'll all make it through." This was the huntsmen-in-training's mantra, they rallied their weapons and aimed toward the nearest Grimm.

"Not today!" They shouted, charging.

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha were still running through the city, killing every Grimm in their path. Both girls were worried for Jaune, "please be okay..." Pyrrha said trailing not far behind Ruby.

"Come on Jaune, you can't die on us" Ruby said to herself, not wanting to lose her first Beacon friend.

The run goes on, both don't want to arrive late lest they see their precious friend and the other's boyfriend die in front of their eyes.

* * *

**_Author's note: Okayyyy thats that! Sorry if it isn't the best chapter, I was in the middle of another story idea which I think is pretty cool._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Author Note: Sorry for the late upload hehehe. I was trynna get my rank up in the midst of this qurantine cuz its so frikin boring. Anyway have fun with the chap'er!_**

* * *

**Are We Truly Overwhelemed?**

* * *

"How are we gonna beat that!?" Yang screamed as she saw the beast in the distance, it looked like what they fought before. A fire cat, she dubbed it but... Bigger and more intimidating. It was a greater counterpart to what they've already faced.

"Yea there's like three of them..." Blake said as she gripped her weapons. They were already advised to not engage but they couldn't just let the Behemoths destroy the school. The students carefully monitored the beasts as the Behemoths fought Grimm.

Then one looked directly at them and snarled, Yang took a fighting stance and so did the rest of the student body, there were about 23 different students there not including Yang Blake and Weiss.

"Let's get em!" Yang shouted as she jumped into the fray. The beast howled with a mighty fervor as Yang hit its horn, breaking it off in the process.

It howled as it shook its head and charged toward the one responsible, but was taken aback when he froze in place. It looked back to Weiss holding her rapier and grounding it using ice dust.

"Use Ice Dust! They get more hurt by that" Blake said as she shot the monsters with said dust. Every student nodded, Nora and Ren along with team CFVY were taking down one of the Behemoths. The rest were slowly picking at the other Greater Embermane as they dodged and rolled and weaved around to not get hit.

Weiss was now running around the behemoth, stabbing around areas that had looked like vital points. To her surprise the Embermane howled in pain and clawed at her.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted as Weiss jumped out of the way and buffed Yang's flaming right hook with gravity dust, making it fly faster. The Embermane was sent flying, and Blake was fast to react to that with blows to its stomach.

The Embermane stood up and howled as a red aura emerged from its body, it was enraged. Weiss commanded "Run!" as the Embermane ran toward them and slashed its claws, hitting Blake and sending her into a nearby tree.

This did mean that the beast was nearing its death. Yang jumped toward it with heavy blows to the side of the head one after the other. The beast was dazed and was thrown to the ground and was once again open to attacks.

Blake was already up and rushing toward the beast, using her katana to slash at the beast's throat. It had a tough hide but with enough swings and help of a thrust from Weiss' Myrtenaster, they were able to kill the beast.

It wasn't over yet though as they rushed to help the other teams.

Team CFVY had never fought one of these monsters before but they were doing a good job of keeping it at bay as Ren and Nora carefully fight it. The sound from Coco's minigun was very loud, but it was noticeably effective at dishing out damage by the second.

Yatsuhashi rushed the beast under Coco's covering fire and gave an upward slash, the beast pushed him forward with a charge and sent him to the ground. He was helped up by Fox who charged forward with multiple slashes to the beast's face.

This sent it recoiling as it whined, yet it clawed in front of it and caught Fox who was still in the air. Sending him into Velvet, Nora saw the chance to hit its head really hard.

The beast was sent stumbling in confusion as it was again peppered with Ice Dust bullets. It was slowly dying, it already finished its Rage Mode which was a relief.

Nora saw the beast topple, as it did she sent the last blow to the Behemoth's skull, crushing it. She wiped her brow and they looked to the last one as the rest of the students already brought it down.

"Great!" Yang shouted happily "This sector should be..." she frowned then as she heard electricity and the moving of earth.

"What are those now!?" Coco said in an annoyed manner as 4 different Behemoths stood in their way. They were hurt, low on aura and low on ammo, Weiss looked upon the fear upon her schoolmates' eyes.

She then took in the situation, _We can't..._"Retrea-" she started until a shadow came up from above and slashed one's head in half.

"Phew, good thing it wasnt a Greater Stormclaw. Anyway" he stopped and threw up three fireworks. He looked to the students "Nice goin, taking down these greater Embers. Y'all should step back a little though, we can handle these"

Weiss and the rest of RWBY knew who this was. His orange armor and his longsword made it obvious; it was Percy. The Slayer they met along with Jaune's master, Thorin.

The students looked atop them as Ten more people dropped down from the airships and each throwing up a firework.

"The cavalry has arrived" Percy said as he smiled.

* * *

Thorin was a little troubled by the amount of Behemoths in Vale. There were about twenty important Behemoths which he spotted.

He was riding on his airship, assessing each Behemoth and chose one to fight. "Slayers, converge toward Beacon Academy after defeating your targets. " He said on the radio as he got a chorus of affirmatives.

Thorin himself was headed to Beacon, '_to think that beast is still on its feet..._' Thorin thought as he gripped his sword. "I won't let you go this time" he said as he was driven toward the big Grimm Dragon.

He then thought about his disciple, his protege, Jaune. He knew the boy was alright but, if Beacon had fallen... "The maiden might've been taken as well" he whispered to himself .

_Be safe _he thought as he faced what was ahead of him.

The Slayers were quick to be dispatched and found their targets quickly. The fight was at its climax, every Slayer and Huntsman were helping eradicate both Grimm and Behemoth.

Qrow was one of these huntsmen to help with the subjugation of beasts. He was with Glynda Goodwitch and they were in downtown Vale. There were Behemoths in town as well, and one of the Slayers dispatched there was Annabeth.

"Are you huntsmen alright?" she asked not looking back as she dodged a strike from the Behemoth in front of her. "I guess we should thank you for the help" Said Goodwitch as she threw a car at the beast.

"Yeah, really nice to have Slayers here" Qrow said as he leapt forward and cut off a foot of the Behemoth which howled in pain.

Annabeth smiled as she stabbed the beast's heart "Just doing our jobs"

* * *

_'Oh... God...'_

He said as he stood in front of the tower

...

Jaune Arc, to say the least was absolutely terrified. He had a plan but the situation he was in. _Okay! Its simple! I'll go up there and fight her with all my strength._..

He tried to look hopeful but his features sharpened "Who am I kidding? I might fucking die here... But if it saves them"

He thought back on his team and the fun they had a few days prior. The calm, playing in arcade tournaments with Ren, eating with Nora and chilling with Pyrrha.

He remembered the dance, his master. He thought of RWBY and his other friends. _I'll be sure to keep them safe_.

"Better me than them" he said as he charged his aura and aether to leap to halfway to the top of the building. He climbed the rest of the way to be greeted by Cinder Fall.

"Cinder Fall" Jaune said as he pulled out Crocea Mors and his shield. He knew he needed to defend first, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get close.

"Jaune Arc, I expected you to be here" she said smiling. "You are far...**Far **too late" she laughed as she threw Jaune Ozpin's cane.

_Shit..._ he said as he stepped back and he looked at the cane and looked at her. "You..." Jaune started and Cinder smiled "Yes, I killed Ozpin"

Jaune then got into a ready position "I'll avenge him, I'm ready for anything you throw at me" Cinder laughed and in her hands formed glass daggers.

Jaune could practically feel the heat emanating from the woman in front of him. He only caught a glimpse of her true power back in the basement. But this was her not holding back. Jaune then was shocked as the massive dragon flying in the sky landed behind Cinder.

It roared at him as Cinder went over to seemingly pet it as it calmed down. "He is mine, darling" she said as she looked back to him

"Then so be it, Jaune Arc..." she walked forward swaying her hips in an almost seductive fashion. "I shall grant you death"

Jaune only had enough time to see Cinder speed up and hit him from his left. The blow itself was quite heavy, Jaune flinched slightly at the strike.

"Impressive, let us watch you dance!" she said as she sent a flurry of slashes and stabs at Jaune who blocked, dodged and deflected each strike perfectly.

Jaune saw an opening in Cinder's guard and was about to strike at it only to be cut in the arm and kicked on the side. "Quite admirable for an Arc. I believe you can keep going, no?" Cinder mocked him.

Jaune knew she was mocking him, he got up and his sword and shield disappeared and were replaced by his repeaters. "Sure..." Jaune then started to fight Cinder close range with his repeaters.

Cinder dashed in trying to stab her dagger toward Jaune, Jaune sidestepped and shot Cinder on the side. To her and Jaune's surprise, some of the aether infused pellets overwrote her Maiden's Aura and sent a cut on her shoulder.

Cinder's eyes blazed in anger "You dare make me draw blood?" she asked looking at the Arc, who was already twirling his chain scythes.

"I dare, I know I can win now" Jaune said smiling. As he is then quickly cut by Cinder on the arm as well giving him a gash which quickly healed due to aura.

"You aren't the only one who can bypass normal Aura" Cinder said. As she pressured Jaune with melee attacks, she gave Jaune a nasty wound on the shoulder, she kicked Jaune and he hit a wall.

"I can still... fight" Jaune started as he grasped the wound on his arm, healing it with aura... _'I can't lose'_

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha saw the clashing of light blue and fire on top of the Beacon tower. They knew Jaune and Cinder were fighting, they had to hurry.

"We need to go faster" Ruby said.

Pyrrha silently agreed and ran with even more fervor.

Will they win? Who knows, but Pyrrha knows Jaune is in danger, she worries; _Is this all we can do? We are already overwhelmed by the enemy..._ she thinks as she shakes her head.

"We will save him and Vale" She said to herself, Ruby heard this and smiled "Yes we will"

* * *

**_Author's note: Cuuuut! Next chapter might be the last! So heads up! I only planned to make this until the fall of Beacon. I noticed this chapter is kinda short as well, sorryyyy_****_Anyway thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed yourselves and I can't wait to see you next chapter. Goodnight/morning and God bless._**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author Note: Hello again! Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**_The Battle Of Beacon Tower_**

* * *

'_I can't lose here, I have to win!_ '

Jaune Arc thought as he held his shoulder and saw crimson red blood stains on his gloves. Cinder Fall was in front of him, the instigator; she wore a tight fitting red dress and had a blade outstretched which was made of what seemed to be glass.

Jaune was thinking of a plan, any plan really. In front of him was some sort of magical power which seemed stronger than his own magic-like Aether.

Cinder seemed to be boasting about her ability to cut through aura but Jaune paid no attention to whatever she was saying. He was focused on the weapons in her hand.

"Glass, ain't it" he said as he dashed forward with his chain scythes which were enveloped in Aether. The scythes grabbed onto Cinder's weapons, Jaune would've used this chance to attack.

If only Cinder hadn't anticipated it and let go of her weapons, letting them disintegrate to dust. "Nice attempt, Arc. But that disarming trick won't work" she said as she smiled and made another pair.

"Hm, this is getting interesting" Jaune carefully assessed his situation as he backed up. _'She's... not moving or is in a defensive stance... Is she that confident?' _

Jaune decided he had had enough and threw caution to the wind with a dash forward and an Aether infused slash with his chain scythe. Cinder knew of its danger and managed to block with her own weapon.

"Light strikes, pathetic indeed" she said as she lifter her glass blade toward Jaune. "I'll show you what real strikes are"

Cinder dashed forward and struck Jaune up front, Jaune blocked by crossing both chain scythes in front of him. The force of the strike made him get pushed back a little.

"Not gonna lie, that was kinda heavy" Jaune said as his weapon disappeared and Cinder stepped forward catching herself from her own momentum.

Jaune jumped back and with his broadsword out now, swung a hefty overhead strike. Crashing onto Cinder's already ready blade, his strike was redirected to the ground.

"Foolish" she said as she was about to strike at Jaune again. Jaune however noticed that she had slowed down her tempo, and decided an Aura and Aether powered right kick to the stomach was good.

As it was, because it took Cinder by surprise and knocked her back a few steps. "Not so foolish now, eh flame witch?" Jaune smiled and readied his sword.

Cinder stepped up sending a strong diagonal slash which was redirected by Jaune's broadsword. Cinder then stabbed Jaune with her other blade causing him to side step and send a slash toward Cinder.

Cinder ducked and charged forward once more, crossing her blades in a scissor like slash. Jaune was just getting his footing back and blocked her strike. In the process he got his broadsword stuck between the two blades.

Both combatants were unwilling to move, Jaune didn't want to let up the pressure and so did Cinder. Jaune then put Aether and Aura into his arms and pushed forward, causing Cinder to be forced to jump back.

Cinder wasn't done and rushed Jaune once again with fluid strikes, Jaune was blocking like his life depended on it. Because it did, if he got hit he knew he'd take more damage than he cared to take.

Jaune kicked forward as Cinder was about to start a new attack. Cinder dodged and sent a strike to Jaune's chest.

Jaune was only barely able to dodge, which left a horizontal cut on his shirt and chest. '_shit..._' he thought as his cut healed through aura.

Jaune had to switch up his style, Jaune started running away from Cinder. "Are you scared?" she said smiling in the center of the office.

Jaune then jumped toward her with his repeaters out. "No, just being smart" and he shot toward her with Aether infused pellets.

Cinder clicked her tongue and tried to deflect each shot but it was in vain as she saw multiple wounds on her body. He was chipping away at her aura, Cinder knew this as much and charged toward him.

Only for Jaune to dash sideways and shot an empowered shot to her back, which she recoiled from and hit the floor. The searing pain where Jaune shot was like Cinder being branded by hot iron.

She looked at Jaune with anger in her eyes and furiously dashed toward him. Jaune let out another shot but Cinder already dodged it and kicked his face.

This sent him a few steps back and Cinder followed up with a quick sweep to the legs, sending Jaune to the floor. She then thrust her blade forward, aiming at Jaune's heart.

Only for it to miss and hit his shoulder. Jaune screamed in pain and quickly kicked her off. Jaune was holding onto the bleeding wound near his collar bone and was helping it get healed by applying more aura in that area.

"Did that hurt?" Cinder asked spitefully as she twirled both her blades. "Because that shot hurt as well, I'm just returning the favor"

Jaune then stood up once again, a fire lit in his eyes. "It did, you aren't getting another one though" he said as he brought out his broadsword again.

Jaune then charged at Cinder with renewed vigour and threw precise strikes with his heavy bladed sword. Cinder was not on the ropes as she had to block each strike Jaune threw with utmost caution.

Jaune was quite honestly at 50% aura and right now was quite panicked. This didn't stop him from being methodical and planned each attack according to Cinder's reactions. Jaune threw an overhead slash and Cinder dodged.

But what Jaune did was just a feint, and he instead jumping knee'd her chin sending her stumbling back. Jaune sent a horizontal slash toward her, Cinder blocked and was blown back.

Cinder had enough of Jaune's shennanigans and formed a bow. She shot at Jaune with glass arrows.

Jaune dodged them effortlessly and after each shot he got closer. The closer he got the more Cinder felt doom.

Jaune had gotten within striking range and slashed at Cinder with his sword. But it was dodged and Cinder slashed his side with her blade.

Jaune ignored it and quickly followed up with a shoulder bash toward Cinder who got hit. Jaune then slashed at her, hitting her forearm which caused her to bleed.

Both of them were low on aura and Jaune wasn't going to give up until either he was dead, or she was.

Jaune leapt forward and slashed at Cinder with his sword once again but to his surprise, she jumped back quite a distance. She shot an arrow toward him hitting his right bicep.

Jaune felt the pain coursing through his entire body, but he ignored it and faced forward. He switched to his war pike and charged toward Cinder, twirling it with so muh force that he knocked Cinder's weapons to the side and slashing her from collar bone to the center of her chest.

The wound itself would've been fatal if Cinder hadn't leapt back in time. Jaune was still and panting "I'm not done" he said his vision was darkening and the pain throbbing from his wounds did not help.

"Oh, but you are now"

Jaune looked down to his chest and saw an arrow sticking out of him, _this isn't right..._

He looked back to Cinder who had a bow drawn. "You're finished, Arc"

He fell to his knees hand planted on the ground, his weapon hit the floor with a loud clang. _Is this it?_ he thought sadly as he looked at Cinder with hatred in his eyes.

_I'm sorry Pyrrha, I failed quite miserably..._

Jaune knelt there, unmoving. As if he himself was a statue. He wasn't dead yet, but he sure as hell was close.

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby finally made it to the Tower. Pyrrha climbed with Ruby, she used destroyed gears as her ride while Ruby ran up the wall.

The scene they saw terrified them, Jaune Arc leapt back. He then looked back to Cinder who instantly shot him with an arrow, straight to the heart. This shook them to the core, they both shouted...

**_"JAUNE!"_**

* * *

**_Author note: Thaaaats a wrap! Didn't wana end this yet with this chapter, Ill finish this arc properly. Anyway I'm sorry for leaving with a cliffhange_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Author note:Hello, welcome to a new chapter!_**

**_Another note!: I changed some stuff because I wrote this when I wasn't feeling well XD._**

**_Feel free to re read the chapter and stuff I'll be uploading the next chapter later this week so I hope you read that_**

* * *

**Rise**

* * *

"**Jaune!"** Pyrrha and Ruby shouted as Jaune knelt to the ground, Ruby's silver eyes shone brightly through the night. The light hit the Grimm dragon, which turned it to stone.

Pyrrha ran to Jaune who was still kneeling on the floor and she cradled him in her arms. "Jaune, please open your eyes...Please..." she had tears in her eyes.

Jaune Arc was dying and there was nothing she could've done. "Jaune please talk to me" she took Jaune's hand and placed it on her cheek.

Ruby stood in front of them, watching Cinder and in a battle ready pose.

"You will not win this fight" Cinder said with a cocky smile.

"I may not but I'll at least protect Jaune and Pyrrha" Ruby said as tears still flowed from her eyes. She looked back to Pyrrha who cradled Jaune in her arms desperately.

"You won't hurt them any more..." Ruby said as Cinder charged toward her. Ruby blocked Cinder's slash but was sent back slightly.

Ruby used her semblance and zipped around, sending slashes toward Cinder who blocked them all easily.

"I must admit, you're quite fast" Cinder said as she raised her arm. "Not fast enough" she said as she punched Ruby in the face.

Ruby was stopped in her tracks as she was clotheslined by the punch and fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She didn't fall back though, she once again moved forward.

While Ruby and Cinder were having their brutal melee, Pyrrha was tending to Jaune.

"Speak to me... please...Jaune" she was crying and holding onto Jaune's hand. It was cold like the night, Jaune's clothes were now oozing with red blood.

Pyrrha saw that the arrow seemed to turn to dust and she applied pressure to the wound.

Jaune opened his eyes,"Pyrrha" he managed to croak as he squeezed Pyrrha's hand and raised his own toward Pyrrha's cheek. He led Pyrrha's face closer to his into a warm kiss.

Pyrrha was crying, the kiss tasted salty and like iron but Pyrrha was desperate to not pull off. She wanted Jaune to live, _Anything..._ she cried.

Jaune pulled back and he smiled as his hand dropped from Pyrrha's face slowly. The horror in her eyes, as Jaune Arc slowly stilled.

* * *

_"This is it then?"_

Jaune Arc was in the darkness of his mind. He sat there helpless, he knew he was dying and couldn't save anyone. He heard Ruby fighting Cinder, which was not good.

He knew he shared a kiss with Pyrrha before he was confined to this darkness. "Guess I'm dead" he thought out loud sadly.

A tear slipped down his eyes as he remembered. His sisters, _"I hope you girls are doing alright. I-I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye, I'll miss you"_

His parents, Jaune knew they would be incredibly hurt. Especially because he was their only son, the pride and joy. He thought of his mother's face, and his father consoling her as the entire family wore black and his casket was lowered.

His thoughts wandered to team RWBY, who stood at his funeral. Ruby still in bandages because of Cinder and the rest with minor injuries. He thought of his friends back home, he thought of Thorin.

Thorin, who would most likely be there as well with flowers and his sword. Mourning for his only pupil, he also remembered Gerard; who affectionately called him Master Arc or Master Jaune. He took care of him ever since he was a child and was an uncle to him.

He stood along with his father consoling Joan, his mom. His tears didn't stop, he never wanted this to happen. He them thought of Pyrrha, the love of his life and hid wonderful and beautiful girlfriend.

In black, crying by herself on top of a destroyed Beacon building which used to be their training ground. Crying into the sky as Ren put his hand on her shoulder as he too was crying and Nora embracing her, she too had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jaune thought to himself, "_I never wanted this to happen"_ he thought until another voice in his head voiced.

**"Then don't let it"**

Jaune looked around, and saw an old man in a rocking chair which he was so familiar with. It was Grandpa John Arc, the war hero. His silvery white hair flowed in the wind and his round glasses did nothing to hide the scar on his eyes.

Everything seemed to turn white as the old man stood up and faced Jaune. All the sadness from the visions vanished all that was left was Jaune and his grandfather.

**"****I see you're doing well, Jaune." **he saidwith his booming and jolly voice.

Jaune was still on the ground crying, "I don't know what to do Grandad... I-I'm dying but I don't want to die..."

The old man took him by the hand, "**Don't worry Jaune, you're an Arc! Hold your head high, because I won't let you die. I swear it on the Arc name" **the old man placed his hand on Jaune's head.

**"Too bad I can't see you for too long. I would've wanted to catch up with you" **he said smiling as Jaune looked up. He felt a warm aura enveloping him.

"Grandad?" Jaune asked as all his memories flashed before his eyes. His first time at Beacon, his first Behemoth hunt, his first upgrade, his landing strategy. The time he met Pyrrha, and the time he spent with his team and RWBY. His first kiss with Pyrrha. He saw all these memories, happy memories which seemed to give him power.

**"Keep those memories Jaune, they'll help you when you lose your will. Now RISE, Jaune Arc! Help the powerless and slay all evil" **the old man said as Jaune started floating in the air.

He took his father's form, his aura turned gold and enveloped him. John Arc smiled and waved as Jaune waved goodbye.

With a renewed sense of hope, Jaune opened his eyes once more.

* * *

Pyrrha was crying into Jaune's unmoving body. Jaune was now dying in her arms, "Jaune" she said with a quivering voice filled with sadness.

She then felt warmth emanating from Jaune's body. She looked at Jaune, his aura was flickering once again. "Jaune?" she asked.

Jaune's normally grey aura flickered to gold and his body started to convulse as if his heart was getting a jump start. Pyrrha was understandably freaked out until Jaune stopped the convulsing.

He opened his eyes and his golden aura became thicker as it blended with his armour and weapon. He slowly got up and Pyrrha was in shock. He wasn't dead, "Jaune?" She asked.

Jaune cupped her cheeks and gave her the deepest and warmest kiss he could muster. Pyrrha felt her own wounds heal and she felt even more safe. Jaune broke off the kiss and smiled "I'm sorry Pyrrha, for making you worry"

"Jaune I-"

Ruby was being pushed back though, "That's great and all but can I have some help over here!?" Ruby said as she dodged Cinder's arrow.

"On it!" Jaune said as he leapt and blocked a barrage of arrows from Cinder with Crocea Mors' shield.

Cinder looked upon him, "You should be dead" she said as she aimed another arrow and shot it toward Jaune's head.

Jaune cut the arrow mid air, shattering it in the process. "I should be, but I refuse to be"

Pyrrha stood up with her Milo and Akouo ready, she was ready for the storm which was about to come. Ruby stood next to her as she was slightly injured.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Jaune asked

" I'm fine, Jaune what's the plan" Ruby said looking toward the teen who was glowing gold.

"We can do this" Jaune said as he raised his arms. A circle appeared around him and his Aether lamp shined, Ruby and Pyrrha suddenly felt as if they could move faster and hit harder.

"This allows you guys to move faster, let's take her down together" Jaune said straightforwardly as he prepared his sword and shield.

Ruby and her new found energy rushed forward as Pyrrha threw her javelin at Cinder.

Cinder blocked Ruby's strike and was about to use her maiden powers to stop Pyrrha's Javelin. However Jaune imbued Milo with his own aura and Aether and it blew through Cinder's power as Aether and Jaune's aura now was magical.

She suffered an injury to the arm because she managed to dodge it.

"Tch, be it one or three. You are all but ants!" Cinder said as she threw Ruby aside.

Ruby flipped and once again engaged Cinder but this time after her first strike Jaune leapt forward, stabbing Crocea Mors into where Cinder was. Jaune managed to give Cinder a deep wound on her hip, which Cinder cried in pain from.

They didn't let up the attack and kept viciously attacking Cinder three on one. Jaune knew he couldn't show any mercy anymore, she would gladly kill them all if he even gave her the smallest chance.

Pyrrha bashed Cinder with her shield sending her off balance, after that Ruby swept her legs making her lay on the ground with a grunt. Jaune then kicked her into the ground, creating a crater to where she was. Cinder was standing up and the Maiden's powers were still active.

However, Jaune's aura seemed to have negated a major part of it. Cinder tried to run to the edge of the building, "You'll see me again Arc, mark my words!" she said angrily as Jaune quickly chased after her.

"I won't let you escape! Not this time!" Jaune said as he tackled her and they both fell off Beacon Tower. The wind was rushing through Jaune's hair as he fell alog with Cinder down the Tower.

Cinder was getting ready to do something but while in the air Jaune grabbed her "Oh no you don't" and started punching her face.

Cinder was disoriented and couldn't really do much but when she got her head back in the game she tried to block desperately. They both crashed into the ground creating a crater

Cinder pushed Jaune away and made a run for it and she was very fast because of her maiden powers. Jaune however caught up with her and he turned he sword into a spear and threw it toward her legs.

The spear flew through the air toward Cinder who tried to dodge. Unfortunately for her, it was too late. The spear hit her ankle and with that she could no longer move.

She looked behind her hopelessly as Jaune walked up to her slowly.

"Look Cinder, I don't want to kill you as much as I'd hate to admit it. After all the things you've done, I don't think killing you right here would cut it"

Cinder looked at the young Arc with anger and pain in her eyes, "You won't get away with this"

She held out her palm as a ball of fire started forming in front of it. Jaune only had a few seconds to react as Cinder threw the fireball at Jaune.

Jaune re-equipped Crocea Mors and blocked the fireball. As it dissipated Cinder was limping away. It wasn't a long chase until Cinder was cornered between Jaune and a cliff.

"Surrender Cinder! " Jaune shouted as Cinder pointed her hand at him as if to cast another fire ball.

"Not on your life" She said screaming.

Jaune sighed and looked at her fiercely, what he was fighting was no longer a human to him. A remorseless animal which caused the deaths of many innocents, thats who she was.

Jaune looked at her once more, "Last chance"

Cinder grinned, "Take this!" she shouted as a pillar of fire sprouted from her hands and shot toward Jaune.

With cold eyes, Jaune dodged to the right and used his legs to dash forward and deal the finishing blow to Cinder's chest.

Cinder looked down to her chest, a sword through it and the man who drove it through staring coldly into her eyes.

"You won't win...Arc" she says as she coughed out blood.

Jaune whispered, "On the Arc name I swear it, I'll stand in your way and protect everything I love" Jaune pulled out the sword as Cinder fell to her knees.

She looked at the man who killed her once more, his cold eyes morphed into that of sorrow and pity for her.

She felt her blood pooling around her, _Don't look at me that way_ she thought as her life finally was laid to rest.

Cinder's body turned to dust and Jaune sent a prayer to the gods, hoping she finds forgiveness in the afterlife.

A amber coloured aura lifted from Cinder and it headed toward Beacon. Suddenly a pillar of orange light rose from the Beacon tower.

Jaune turned to Beacon tower, the dragon started moving once more as it broke through its stone shell. It seems Ruby's silver eyes wasn't enough for the ancient dragon.

"The fight isn't done yet" Jaune ran toward the center of the battlefield like he always did. An Arc never goes back on his word, _'I'll protect everyone' _

* * *

**_Athor note: I edited it! Erm, I hope you enjoy this new version and uhm yeah. A new chapter will be uploaded soon so stay tuned!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Author note: Hello! Welcome to a new chapter! I hope you guys are doing well. Sorry for not uploading anything these past few weeks._**

**_I haven't been feeling up to writing recently due to finding most of my writing... underwhelming as an author._**

**_Anyway I have an original story up on my wattpad please give it a read if you feel like it. I'm not really experienced but I hope you give it a chance. Anyway here's the chapter!_**

* * *

**The Largest Beasts...**

* * *

Gigantic dark wings cut through the darkness. Illuminated by the soft light of the moon and the raging flame which was around Beacon.

The Great Grimm Dragon roared at the sky, as if challenging the gods head on to a fight. The stone around it cracked and broke to pieces.

The power of the Silver Eyes wasn't enough to bring it down. Jaune rushed to the Beacon Tower, running with all his might. He took out every grimm in his way and saw to it that any huntsman in his path was in a good condition.

In front of him was a group of Beacon students facing off against a pack of beowolves. Jaune saw that they were in the way and opted to help, he dashed forward and cleaved a beowolf in half. Cutting it from shoulder to hip.

The students looked to the boy with golden aura swirling around him, his serious expression as he yelled out,

"If you want to be heroes, get to the tower. Otherwise, get to the landing area, evac ships seem to be arriving"

The students all looked at him and most smirked "I see you guys don't wana back down"

The group of students nodded as the beowolves started to head toward the tower.

"Follow me" Jaune shouted as he ran after the deserting beowolves.

He was worried, he thought back to his best friend and girlfriend who were still at the tower.

"Ruby... Pyrrha... Please hang on"

* * *

"How many more are there?" Qrow Branwen asked as he cut an alpha beowolf's head.

"More than we thought, but according to the lights... most of the Behemoths were defeated" Annabeth the Slayer said as she brandished her blade against an Ursa Major

"I don't get how that answers the question of how many Grimm-" Qrow was cut short with a stern look from Glynda.

"Sheesh, I was just telling the truth" Qrow said as he stared at the Grimm which stopped and looked to the Beacon Tower.

They all started moving toward it "Shit, that ain't good" Qrow stated.

"Quite" Glynda followed up as Annabeth went along with them.

She tapped her communicator which was in her ear, "Thorin, the Grimm seem to be heading toward Beacon"

* * *

"I see them, tell the others to go toward Beacon tower once most of the Behemoths are slain" Thorin communicated back

"_Okay" _

Thorin leapt out of the airship he was in, wind whistling by his ear and his silver hair flowing in the wind. He landed with the help of Aether and managed to crush a few beowolves in his way.

"Wait for me, dragon" Thorin whispered to himself as he drew his broadsword and ran toward a King Taijitu which had spotted him.

He rolled under the Grimm's lunge and with pivot, he faced backward and jumped toward the Grimm.

The King Taijitu's fangs were stuck in the ground, giving Thorin a perfect opening to detach its head. He brought his broadsword down and the King Taijitu hissed as its head rolled onto the ground and began to dissipate.

Thorin faced toward the tower once more thinking about his protege and how he was probably heading the same way as he was.

* * *

As huntsmen and Slayers were heading toward the Beacon tower to fight against the looming monstrosity, Ruby and Pyrrha were stuck near it.

Pyrrha wasn't injured in the least and Ruby was pretty tired. They knew they could run away but the sight of the beast terrified them. Even though they had trained everyday from when they were children to fight monsters, this brought fear to their hearts.

Even to Ruby, she felt the looming sensation of doom from the roar of the dragon. Pyrrha was first to snap out from the trance.

"Ruby, let's retreat" Pyrrha said as she pulled Ruby's arm.

Ruby shook her head as the Dragon stared at her, more of the stone covering it falling. "Yeah we should"

Pyrrha leapt down what seemed to be an elevator shaft and used her semblance to ride the gears downwards to the ground.

Pyrrha and Ruby made it down as the Dragon broke free, it flapped its wings and roared toward them.

"Oh no" Ruby said as the dragon spewed out a dark flame from its mouth. Pyrrha and Ruby weren't fast enough to make it out of there themselves.

For Pyrrha, her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered her first win, she stood on the pedestal for the first time in her life and she felt proud. She remembered her training, the fun life she had at home with her parents and her uncle. Her thoughts then went to Jaune Arc, her boyfriend. She remembered the warmth of his touch and the joy in his ocean blue eyes as they cuddled with each other on her bed. His eyes of determination against Cinder and his eventual victory.

_'I'm sorry' _she thought.

For Ruby, she just felt like they had to get out of there. She saw the black flame coming and she instantly floored it, she used all the power in her legs to get out of the radius of the fire. She knew that she could make it out herself but she grabbed Pyrrha's hand and the extra weight made it difficult. In her mind she thought _'its gonna be close'_In that instant something hit them, along with Ruby's boost from earlier the thing that hit them got them out of the range of the fire.

Ruby looked at the man who threw something, "Mister Thorin?"

"Yes, girl, it's me" Thorin sheathed his blade on his back and looked up toward the dragon. It eyes him suspiciously and it flew back deeper into Beacon, toward lower buildings.

"You girls head over to Jaune, he'll be here in about-"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he reunited with his girlfriend and they embraced. Jaune was obviously worried, yet along with him were Beacon students.

"Jaune, the dragon is still alive"

"Yeah no kidding, Pyrrha and Ruby. Both of you should head back to evac. I can see both of you are drained" he said with worry

Pyrrha was mad at this "Jaune, are you saying we can't help!? What about you? How do you think I'd feel if something happened?"

"Well its not about that, if something happened to you or Ruby I don't know how I'd be able to sleep at night. And I see both of you are not in your top shape, so if I send you both out there along with me and you got hurt I'd feel like I'd be taking the blame" Jaune said

Pyrrha tried to argue only to be silenced by the young Reaper, "Pyrrha, as muh as I'd like to help as well. Jaune is right, we really aren't fit to fight that dragon."

Pyrrha's protests were cut as Jaune kissed her lips once again, Jaune looked her in the eye. "Don't worry, I plan on coming back"

Tears welled up in Pyrrha's eyes, she kissed Jaune again. It was a long kiss and when they stopped Pyrrha embraced Jaune "Promise me you won't die"

"I won't die, I promise. Arc's word"

* * *

Jaune lead the charge toward the dragon, through the Beacon hallways where they'd not been seen by the dragon.

Annabeth and Thorin met up along with their respective groups. Annabeth had the huntsmen Qrow and Glynda Goodwitch along with 20-30 Slayers. Qrow told Thorin that the rest of the huntsmen were clearing out the grimm from the outside and would arrive to help soon.

"Not enough time. We have to engage the dragon before it deals more damage" Thorin whispered.

"True, I'll tell Jimmy to send backup if he can but priority should be civilians" Qrow stated as Thorin and Glynda nodded.

The huntsmen in training looked at the dragon they were approaching, some gulped and were seriously reconsidering.

"If you children want to leave, it's okay. A Slayer by the name of Percy is along with another group of students. They are protecting the civilians." Annabeth said, most of the students nodded and headed out to help the rest of the populace.

The rest that remained were told to fight from a distance and deal damage with ranged weapons. They agreed with that of course, and they set up above the school.

Jaune along with Qrow, Goodwitch, Thorin and the Slayers were in front of the dragon. The dragon stood in an open field inside Beacon, it was even more intimidating up close.

It roared once more and levelled its head toward the men and women who would try to slay it. "Scatter!" Jaune shouted as they all ran in different directions, to dodge the black fire which spewed from the dragon's mouth.

Jaune leapt and struck the beast's head with his hammer, but it seemed unfazed. Instead it hit Jaune with its head and he got knocked into a pillar. Jaune got up quickly, The Slayers were already back into the action, four of them distracted the dragon head on as the rest hacked and slashed at the beast's legs, wings and tail.

Qrow, climbed up the dragon, stabbing it in a soft spot in its scaly neck. The dragon roared in pain and grabbed Qrow with its claws and was about to put him in its mouth. But this was interrupted by Goodwitch sending a bench onto its face, leading it to drop Qrow.

Jaune looked to Thorin, who leapt upwards and kicked the beast in the neck and after, he slammed his sword against the dragon's rough flesh. This injured it as from its wound emenated a dark cloud of miasma.

Jaune got up and swapped his hammer to repeaters and started blasting the Dragon with them. The dragon covered its eyes with its wings in annoyance. Jaune sent a beam of aether into the wing, tearing a hole in the thin flesh.

The dragon writhed in agony and flapped its wings. The Slayers and the huntsmen were all thrown a few feet from where they were. The dragon roared and breathed fire around it, the slayers took cover behind Beacon's walls and pillars.

Jaune dashed away and took cover behind a pillar as well. It was a fearsome foe, two slayers didn't make it to a pillar in time. Both men, they threw what looked to be dog tags into a window of an empty classroom.

Both of them got caught in the fire, one fully and the other only half. The parts that touched the black flame disintegrated into black ash. The man who had only one half left fell to the ground after an agonizing scream.

Jaune gagged at the sight but gulped and offered a small prayer on their behalf.

"May your sacrifice not be in vain" Jaune grit his teeth and looked toward the dragon.

"Be careful of the breath, its like normal fire when it touches inorganic material" Jaune exclaimed.

"But organic material gets wiped, got it" Qrow said as he jumped forward once again and slashed the beast's face.

The dragon roared and swiped at Qrow, as it breathed more black flame downwards. No one got hit but it looked like the beast was slowly slowing down. Its movements were still quite fast but the strikes were considerably weaker. Jaune saw the Dragon being tired, if that made sense.

The Grimm Dragon tried to fly and get a better location but due to its wing having a massive hole it couldn't.

The Slayers closed in on the massive creature, carefully as to not get hit with flame as they once again kept cutting its legs. After all that effort, they seem to have severed something because the dragon couldn't move quite as fast anymore and it was limping.

They all backed off as it blew out fire, taking five more slayers' lives. Jaune counted, _'1...2...3...23 -ish not counting Thorin or Annabeth'_

Jaune internally cursed as he thought of those who died but he didn't forget, Jaune saw the beast trying to fly again with only one wing. It was getting some drag and was honestly starting to float.

"Oh no you don't" Jaune jumped up the walls and stabbed his broadsword into the Dragon's wing, effectively ripping it in two.

The dragon fell and once again roared out in pain. The Slayers and huntsmen felt no pity, and they rushed the dragon which was on the ground. It wasn't getting any easier since the dragon was still alive.

It kicked and clawed away most which approached, using its gigantic body to swat the remaining Slayers. Thorin was wailing on its tail with a long series of cuts along with Qrow.

Glynda was now just throwing debris toward the dragon and making sure that the students had clear shots toward the Grimm's weak spots. You could say it was over, from then on all they had to do was avoid dying.

However what happened next was something Jaune had never seen before. The giant roared, and stuck its claws on the ground. A red aura mixed with a sinister black colour started to swirl around the monster. All the fighters jumped back, the beast roared loudly as it blasted fire once again.

That time everyone was safe, but Jaune looked at it and felt as if it became deadlier, "It can go into an Enraged state!"

"So it seems!" Thorin shouted as they all once again got out of their hiding spots and attacked. But this time it was different, the Slayers which approached it were sent flying. They weren't major injuries but this made it difficult.

The dragon was already near its death and it was only pulling out the last of its strength. Jaune theorized this based on behemoth behaviours but he wasn't quite sure.

The Slayers got close, Thorin and Qrow managed to cut half of its tail off rendering it unusable for the beast. The beast roared and stomped on two Slayers killing them instantly, it then impaled a Slayer which got too close with its claws.

Jaune was horrified, their numbers were dwindling. Only 15 or something people left on the ground against the dragon, and that was counting Qrow, Annabeth, Thorin and himself.

Jaune knew they had to finish his before even more died. The Slayers took a slower approach, making sure that they didn't die. However instead of their hit and run strategy helping them, the dragon got even stronger as it seemed to get time to rest.

"Please for the love of god, send back up" Jaune thought, as more and more Slayers were injured. Only eight people now, counting themselves and those too injured were thrown into the safety of the Academy's walls; not wanting to waste life.

Jaune rushed out along with Thorin Qrow and Annabeth and the other four Slayers as they fought the beast tooth and nail. The four Slayers used their remaining fireworks to stop the beast from breathing fire by throwing them into its mouth.

Jaune then leapt up high, and dealt a large cut to its side. Thorin had the same idea and the beast roared in agony as it moved to catch the Master and Apprentice.

Crow swept in and cut one of its wings' limbs, effectively immobilizing its left wing. They were almost there but with its one other wing it clawed at the four Slayers, Annabeth and Thorin, sending them into the wall and pillars.

Jaune and Qrow got up close to cut its neck to deal a decisive blow and to finally kill it but it was for naught as they were thrown aside once again by a claw and the beast's accurate headbutt.

Qrow's aura broke, as did Jaune's which was a rare occurence. Everyone was tired and it seemed the beast would overwhelm them. Jaune thought to himself "The bigger they are..."

And as if on cue a missile struck the dragon's head knocking it back and making it stagger.

"The harder they fall" The huntsmen had finally made it. The sound of frantic footsteps and guns firing on the dragon roared into the night. As everyone there, Hutsman in training, licensed professional or Slayer threw everything they had at the massive Dragon.

Jaune stood up and coated himself with Aether and ran up toward the beast which was swatting away people left and right with its one good claw. "I'll finish this"

Jaune ran up to the beast and stabbed its head with his war pike. It went deep into the skull but what was important was the bone plating cracked.

Jaune then took his warhammer and with all his strength hit it down toward the ground. The monster's head plummeted and hit the ground with a thud, all the huntsmen used their all to weaken its scales for a final blow. Jaune turned his warhammer into an axe and twirled it in the air.

As he fell, he spun and with all of his forward momentum cut the beast's neck. it severed it off of the body and the people cheered. Finally it was done, the giant Grimm Monster was dead.

Most of the huntsmen in training sat down, some with tears in their eyes. The sorrow of loss evident in some and yet in all of them you could see the aura of victory.

Jaune looked toward the rising sun in the horizon, he sighed and with a smile on his face he laid on the ground. People ran up to him, it was his team JNPR.

"See I told you I won't die" Jaune smiled at Pyrrha who herself sat down and grabbed his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't"

Ren looked at the couple and smiled. Nora ran toward the two and hugged them both, sending the three of them on the ground.

"I'm so happy both of you are okay!"

RWBY reunited by the entrance, Ruby who was waiting for her team got embraced by Yang. " I'm so glad you're okay sis"

Ruby in any other occasion would've pushed her sister away but she returned the hug "I'm glad you're safe too"

* * *

In the following months, Ozpin(now in Oscar's body) revealed his secrets after his council, mainly Ironwood told him to. It was mainly revealed toward huntsmen and Slayers but with the information they had it seemed as though it was possible to take the grimm down.

Team RWBY and JNPR along with a couple of other teams were informed. Meanwhile the media wrote article after article telling about the heroism of the Huntsmen, huntresses and Slayers along with the sacrifices of the students and thwir own bravery.

Humanity was banding together, after all they all had a common enemy to work against. In that time frame, investigations also popped up about people who might have been helping Cinder and the others.

Many were locked up, but the truth was most of the worst scenarios were avoided. Jaune Arc and his team along with RWBY were given medals and they were given special training and soon enough they grew.

Jaune was now on a military ship, which was on its way to the continent of Grimm

"Today's the day"

* * *

**_Author's note: Aaaaand thats that! I'll be finishing this up soon but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It isn't long but i hope its to your liking._****_Anyway, if ur interested as i said earlier feel free to check out my story on the wattpad but reguardless see you next time!_**


	41. Chapter 41- End

**_Author's note: Not much to say other than enjoy!_**

* * *

**After-years**

* * *

A desolate wasteland, pools of dark liquid emanating from the ground as Grimm emerged from them. Devoid of life as it was, bodies lay on the ground. Broken weapons and vehicles littered the Grimm continent.

Soldiers were still fighting off Grimm, wave after wave and yet they never lost hope. After all, an elite squad had infiltrated the True Queen's palace.

The Slayers could handle the monstrosities in the dark castle. Jaune Arc, his team and team RWBY were facing off against Salem herself.

At this point they all had lost something, and now they were all facing down humanity's greatest threat.

Jaune had already lost Thorin, as they went to invade the Grimmlands. Still he went forward onto a future whih was brighter.

"We will stop you Salem" Jaune said as he got back up from kneeling. RWBY were occupied with Salem's henchmen, Jaune didn't worry. He knew they were a strong team, what he worried about was his team.

Nora was planted on a pillar, groaning in pain as Ren was on the floor next to him. Still alive but dead tired. Pyrrha Nikos, his girlfriend and arguably the best one on one fighters was standing next to him with her shield up.

"Guys we can do this" Jaune shouted as his team, Nora pulled herself out of the wall and Ren stood up. They were all wounded and tired.

"Yeah!" they shouted as they fought off Salem. Salem smirked "How do you plan to win"

With a wave of her hand a pillar of dark flame erupted from the ground. Jaune dodged as did his team.

Team RWBY were almost done taking care of Salem's henchmen and were looking to help Team JNPR. RWBY had grown to be a powerhouse of a team, wiping the floor with many villains and insurgents.

Jaune ran toward Salem and slashed at her with his sword as Salem blocked it with some sort of magic as he stopped mid-air. Sparks flew as his golden aura crackles against her barrier, his sword was slowly pushing forward.

Salem saw this and wisely retreated, only to be pressured by Pyrrha who was relentless in her attacks. The Champion had matured in the past years into an even greater fighter. She, however, was not enough to corner Salem as she was pushed back by Salem's power.

Nora had decided to help out in the front as Salem had been dealing with Pyrrha easily. Her strength changed the flow and suddenly Salem was dodging and making sure Nora stumbled, not letting her get a good hit.

Ren was behind her, however, the barrier which surrounded her stopped Ren from getting too close. He coated his gun's blade with aura and noticed that it had gone through slightly. "Aura beats her barriers!" Ren shouted.

Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha nodded. The exchanges between JNPR and Salem were getting more and more frequent as both sides knew how to deal damage. However time had come for the tides of battle to be turned.

Salem laughed as her form changes from her normal self into a giantess with tentacles for legs and jet black wings. Jaune and his team were now the ones being overwhelmed. "Feel my true power!"

"Feel This!" Ruby Rose shouted as she dashed forward and cut off a tentacle which had latched onto Pyrrha. Salem hissed in pain slightly, but she looked once again at the reaper in anger "You'll pay for that"

She whipped a tendril toward Ruby, but it was stopped by Yang as she punched it out of the way.

Team RWBY were standing in front of team JNPR. As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren regrouped Ruby and her team kept up the pressure.

Salem laughed at their misery as slowly they all began to lose their strength, trying to kill a seemingly immortal being. "I will not die, and certainly not to mortals like you!" her voice bellowed throughout the room.

Ruby grit her teeth as she got slammed by another tendril. Yang was already in trouble as more and more tendrils sprouted from the witch, she had more on her plate. Weiss was running out of dust as well and having difficulty supporting her team due to having to weave and slash through the black mess. Blake was along with Ruby, they were pushing onward.

As it looked that they were overwhelmed, JNPR stood up to the plate once again. Jaune jumped in front of Ruby before a tendril was about to hit her and focused his aura into a crescent slash. The witch howled in pain, "YOU!" she shouted with her red eyes and gnashing teeth barred toward the young knight.

"Let's end this together!" Jaune shouted as all his friends nodded. They pushed through the endless tendrils and got to Salem herself. She threw out magic after magic, and both huntsman teams ducked and wove through them. Salem was cornered and she was getting predictable.

"You can't possibly kill me! I am cursed with immortality!" She shouted pointing her finger at the young Arc making his way to her as he and his friends slashed through her defences.

Jaune leapt toward her, as did Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora and Ren. All of them together for one final attack.

Salem put up a barrier to save herself from the attack, but it shattered. The young knight had used his golden aura to completely shatter it. Ruby's eyes glowed silver as Salem's outstretched hand turned to stone.

Jaune's blade pierced her heart. Salem smiled, _'Fools, I have been cursed by the gods. I will not die to such a trivial-'_

Her thoughts stopped as she coughed up a black liquid. "No..." she denied the reality. Jaune had coated his blade in Aether, a primordial energy made by the Father.

After which all of the team's weapons struck her. She was on the ground, flattened and filled with stab wounds.

"I...I can't believe.. it" she coughed

"We won, Salem. It's over" Jaune said as he pulled his sword out of her chest. Salem smiled a peaceful smile, her pale skin turning back to a rosy tone. Her white hair faded back into blonde and her red eyes turned back into pretty ocean blue.

Her wounds and the dark, vile, liquid turned crimson red. Salem was human once more, but sadly she was at her last breath. "That it is... Thank you..." She told the Arc as life finally left here eyes.

Jaune knew of her story, he felt terrible for her and as he brought her eyelids down with a wave of his hand, he sent a prayer to the gods "May her soul rest in peace"

Jaune stood up and saw his friends sitting. His team was beat, they were on the floor. Ren had his back against the wall breathing heavily. Nora, for once in her life was laying down as she was dead tired as well. Pyrrha sat next to him as she rested her body.

Ruby and her team weren't faring well either. They were all taking a break, all of them had their guards down. After all...

"**WE WON!**" Jaune shouted toward the shattered moon. Tears rolled down the eyes of the huntsmen and huntresses in the room. All their hardships were all for this moment.

The large doors were pried open by Valean soldiers, one barked "Take the huntsmen to safety"

The rest nodded as Jaune, who had passed out while standing, was carried along with his friends to the base. The soldiers rejoiced at the news, as did the huntsmen and huntresses. Everyone rejoiced because finally, the main enemy of humanity's progress was finally gone

* * *

The soldiers from around the world went back to their respective kingdoms. Treaties were signed among countries about expansion, the media had a new craze to talk about. The veteran huntsmen could finally take a day off, and all was well.

Jaune as well as his team and Ruby's were awarded all sorts of things. They were the main focus of that year and any year prior. Their names were cemented into history as the huntsmen and huntresses who slew the greatest evil.

Jaune was as happy as can be, he went to many celebrations with his friends and after a while did his job as a huntsman.

Soon enough he settled down with Pyrrha, in a property in Ansel which wasn't very far from his own family home. Jaune, to say the least was satisfied.

He sat on his porch with his wife, Pyrrha who was holding her stomach with their child. Jaune wrapped his hand around her shoulders. Staring at the bright blue sky ahead of him "Pyrrha, I love you. This is the best thing I could ever have dreamt of"

"I love you too Jaune, to be honest I couldn't have wished for a better life myself"

Jaune leaned in to kiss his Pyrrha, life was great.

* * *

Now we snap to a 39 year old Jaune Arc, clean shaven, cool looking scar on the left of his lip and his sword Crocea Mors on his hip

He now wore a blue vest with white trims, dark blue slacks along with combat boots and a white undershirt with the arc logo on it. He stood in front of Beacon with Pyrrha, reminiscing about the past.

It was an anniversary after all. The Academy had changed so much, the old worn down halls which were filled with memories of youth were now new and remade. There was now new training areas where students could fight off virtual Grimm.

Another thing, it turns out grimm couldn't be fully exterminated because of the black ooze. So huntsmen and huntresses were still needed! The students who were walking around took notice of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Is that... the Knight of Vale?"

"I mean yeah but he has another cool name!"

"Yep! The Great Slayer"

"Wow thats cool, and thats the Champion right?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, I wish I could be like her some day"

Jaune grinned and Pyrrha shook her head, these students would surely surpass them. They knew that much, Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the old and unused gym where they had their first Beacon ball.

Jaune opened the door only to be tackled by a dark haired reaper. "Jaune!" she shouted.

"Ouch, Hi Ruby" Jaune said as Ruby got up and dusted herself off. Pyrrha giggled at her friend and her husband.

"You dolt! Would you stop doing that!?" Weiss snapped at Ruby. "Sorry" Ruby said apologetically.

"Hello Pyrrha, Jaune" Weiss greeted both of them. Jaune smiled as he stood up, "Good afternoon Weiss"

Weiss and Ruby have grown up as well, Ruby overtaking Weiss in height. Much to the Schnee heiress'(or should I say the CEO) dismay. Surprising nobody, the two partners were in a relationship. Jaune was totally cool with that, he didn't discriminate.

Jaune along with Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss entered the gym. Pretty lights hung around and most of the class were there.

Jaune felt a small weight on his heart though as he saw some of his classmates weren't there, some died on the job. Which was just a sad reality. But the party was full of energy.

"Is that Jaune? Oh look and Pyrrha!" Yang Xiao long asked as she squinted her eyes.

Her partner stifled a laugh "It seems so"

"Hi Yang, yes it's me. Hello Blake" Jaune was crushed by Yang, who hugged him, "Ow Yang, air please"

"Missed ya! You too P-money!" Yang embraced Pyrrha as well. The reunion of friends was beautiful. They talked about what they were doing currently.

Yang, apparently got into a relationship with Neptune. Jaune didn't quite expect that but who was he to judge. Now they were living together in Vale, in Yang's home.

"It's nothing too fancy, just a small condo" Yang assured Jaune, who replied "Suuuure" Jaune knew she had a fancy looking house.

Blake and Sun got together and were both in Menagerie with Blake's parents. Jaune congratulated them and Blake thanked him.

"What about you Jaune? How's the kids?" Asked Yang

"Oh, well, my eldest Vermillion is in combat school. She said she wanted to be like her mommy, and our little one, Harry is with mom" Jaune answered.

"Seems like the eldest thinks mommy Pyrrha is cooler than good ol' dad" Yang teased Jaune

Jaune sighed "I mean, she wouldn't be wrong"

Pyrrha giggled and pat Jaune's back. Out of nowhere Jaune got tackled for the second time, this time the he was locked into a hug. A bone crushing one.

"NORA! OW! AIR! PLEASE!" Jaune was tapping on Nora's forearm.

"JAUNEEEE" Nora hand tears streaming from her eyes, she missed her fearless leader so much.

Ren had pried her off of Jaune, "Hi Jaune, great to see you" Ren embraced Jaune in a bro hug.

"You too"

And just like that, the crew was back. They all had their stories to tell. Jaune and Pyrrha enjoyed that day, they all reminisced about the dumb stuff they did as teens and even their dark moments.

Jaune had fun with his friends once again, after all. They had already saved the world, they can afford to slack off. And at his age? He had more than enough time.

He excused himself as Pyrrha and his friends talked with each other. He went outside to get fresh air. There he saw a young man, dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was swinging a sword around but his form was all wrong, his footing wasn't solid and his grasp on the sword was weak.

Jaune saw him and went over. He tapped the boy's shoulder "Sorry but your form is a bit wrong" he said

Jaune wanted to help the new budding talents. After all he was a Slayer, and right now... there weren't many left.

So he'd teach them his ways. Because after all he is

Jaune Arc, the Slayer

* * *

**_Author's Note: The end! I stayed up all night writing this! It was a fun time writing this story and good practice as well. I hope you enjoyed reading it and would read my future works as well._****_Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!_**


End file.
